Ash and Davis One-Shots
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: A series of One-Shots where Ash and Davis get with different girls.
1. Rules and Info

**Another fanfiction? Nope, this time it's gonna be different. I'm not the first to do this, if you go through fanfiction you'd know that people have done a series of one-shots where Ash gets with some girls but this time we're gonna shake it up a bit. Ash isn't the only one getting lucky, and if you read my Aura Guardian fanfiction you'd know that Davis from Digimon is my second favorite character.**

 **Before you ask and say stuff like, 'How is yours gonna be any different from the others?' I still have my reasons as to why Ash can be paired with almost every girl. No one has paired him with characters from series like HyperDimension Neptunia, Persona, Under Night In-Birth, or Elfen Lied… don't ask how I know about that one.**

 **I'm just saying, I don't see why no one else has bothered to pair Ash or Davis with characters from these series they all have the most attractive woman and whatnot. I mean, when I saw someone did an AshxRyuko fanfiction, I thought someone might do a HyperDimension Neptunia fanfic where he gets with Neptune because of how similar they are. Of course, there is also a massive difference, but you get the idea.**

 **Also, has anyone else noticed that no one does a DavisxRuby fanfiction? Also, someone is doing a pairing between Davis and Sugu from SAO when I still have yet to get to the part of my fanfiction when Ash and Sugu get together. For now, we're just gonna do some girls that haven't been done yet.**

 **I could do one with Pyrrha, but my chainsaw broke when I tried to separate her from Jaune. When I bought a new chainsaw, I broke it trying to separate Kirito and Asuna. You just can't separate certain couples, but that's just my opinion. I'm gonna lay down a few rules first.**

 **1\. No gay pairings  
This means Ash and Davis will not be paired with other males, I despise MalexMale pairings**

 **2\. No Genderbending certain characters  
There will be no chapters such as Fem!Ashx(Character) or Fem!Davisx(Character)**

 **3\. No animal pairing unless they are animals  
I might have Ash and Davis paired with characters from Sonic, but only if they get turned into Mobians as well (No offense to people who do ship them with these characters)**

 **4\. Some characters are un-pairable  
I've tried to see what characters I could do, but let's face it, every new chainsaw I buy breaks when trying to separate certain couples (Someone made a joke about it, but the chainsaw jokes will stop here)**

 **5\. Pairings with characters who are Faunus and or demi-human are allowed  
If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch RWBY and play BlazBlue to see what I mean**

 **6\. Different AUs are allowed  
There will be different AUs with the two being different things like, Devil May Cry!Ash or Persona!Davis and other stuff like that**

 **Finally, 7. No Genderbe-**

You already said that!

 **I did, I already… uh  
No gay pairings**

You said that too!

 **Are you seri… uh  
No pairing with each other  
There will be no AshxDavis during any part of this story whatso ever**

Isn't that a repeat of rule 1 and 2?

… **YOU'RE FIRED! *looks at a random guy* Hey, escort this guy to the front of the building and you'll get a raise!**

*Random guy brings the jerk outside*

 **Bonus Rule: No intercourse  
You know what I mean**

 **I have my reasons for why I don't write intercourse chapters. No offense to those who do, do these chapters, but if you want a chapter of one of them doing 'it' with one of these girls, why don't you write it yourself then?**

 **Well, looks like that's it for the rules. The poll will be up in a while for you to vote, and the series with the most votes will have a character from that series paired with Ash and/or Davis first. At some point I might need to change this to a rated M thing, but hopefully I can keep it at T.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned everyone**


	2. (Elfen Lied) AshxLucyxNyu

**So, I took a look at the vote and Elfen Lied is in the 'Lied'. LOL! HAHA! That joke sucked. Anyway, since it's the one with the most votes we're gonna do this like this. Kouta and… well whoever his friends' names are will not be in this chapter. This is gonna take place in a different AU. And incase you guys are numb-nuts who don't know what AU means, it's short for Alternate Universe.**

 **For this chapter, it's gonna be Ash and Lucy/Nyu, next chapter will be Davis' time to shine. The poll is still up, and you guys still have a chance to vote. For this chapter, Ash will not have special powers or anything but if you want to have a chapter where that does happen, I might do it. Just so you know, I've only watched so much of Elfen Lied so, if this chapter is bad I'm sorry.**

 **Also, I was right to change this from T to M. And there is no, I repeat no intercourse in this chapter! Don't assume that just because there's gonna be a bath scene it means there's gonna be a HOO-HA! And don't tell me that you people who watch JobbytheHong don't know what I mean.**

Ash was sitting on his bed looking out his window. His mother just left to go on a business trip and he was left to take care of the house himself along with his twin brother and younger sister, while in truth he didn't really know what to do. At the age of 17, he began to wonder what his plans would be and what he might do.

He has some friends that he would like to call up, but his closest friend Brock was a pervert, Misty was annoying, Serena moved away, and Gary was in college to become a scientist, or professor, he forgot which one he wanted to be. As this thoughts were going through his head, he didn't notice someone was talking to him.

"Ash!" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his door to see his twin brother Red. "Dude, I've been calling up to you. Breakfast is ready." He said pointing behind him.

"Oh, sorry." Was all the boy could say.

"Well, hurry up. It's gonna get cold." He says before Ash looked away back to the window. "Something up?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just… I don't exactly know what to do." The boy says while continued to look outside. "Mom told me that when I get older I'm gonna have this thing that starts happening where… actually I don't remember honestly, but I just don't know what to do about it." He says as he lays his elbow on the windowsill.

Red just stared at him for a second and was a little confused. "Man, I have no clue what you're going on about. Sometimes I just can't understand you man." He says to him.

"Oni-chan! Oni-san! Breakfast!" Their little sister Leaf calls from downstairs.

"Coming!" Red says turning around. "C'mon man, at least join us for breakfast." He says glancing back at him.

"I… I'll be down in a minute." Ash just says looking back at him.

"Well, okay. But if you're not down when we're done I'm feeding your breakfast to the Pikachu." His brother says as he shuts the door and leaves.

"You can't do that! My breakfast isn't good for mice!" Ash quickly yells.

He just sighed and was about to look out the window again but then he heard squeaking. He looked around then spotted his little pet mouse Pikachu trying to squeeze through the vent. (Yes, Pikachu's a normal mouse in this story) He managed to squeeze his way through then crawl over to his bed and climb up it.

"Hey little buddy." The boy says greeting his little friend. "You haven't changed." He then says petting him with his index finger then picking him up and letting him go onto his shoulder for him to snuggle up and go to sleep.

As for Ash, he was still lost on what he was gonna do. Maybe he should find some love? When Gary was still there, he would sometimes tease him for it and would at some point try and look for ways to hook him up and he was getting annoyed when he did sometimes. Maybe if he did get a girlfriend then Gary would stop doing stuff like that… or not.

 **TaiKetch'em: But enough of that, you're not here for story, you're here because of Ash and Lucy. So, let's skip ahead a little. Also, if you're wondering why Leaf is calling them Oni-chan and san, I just want to see what it'd be like to have a younger sibling who says it.**

(Later that day)

Ash and his siblings were going around town, doing stuff like helping Leaf shop, getting some ramen at a nearby local food place, and even went to the arcade to enjoy themselves. Right now, the twins were waiting for their sister to be done with her little shopping fever. For Red it was 'shop till you drop', and Ash sat across from him. (Ash is wearing his Sinnoh clothes and Red is in his classic outfit from Fire Red and Leaf Green as is Leaf)

"Man, I can't believe it's our first day without mom and here we are doing this." Red said a little annoyed.

"Well, you know little sis. When it comes to shopping, you should expect something like this." Ash says in a little less annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well, it's the same thing every time. She takes forever, and she only buys like two things."

"Yeah, she is a little weird sometimes."

"You're one to talk. How long did mom say she was gonna be away again?"

"A couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks? Sheesh, what happens during time at the office?"

"I tried asking, but she said not to worry about it. I'd rather not trouble her with demanding for an answer."

"Oni-chan! Oni-san! I'm done! ~" Leaf's voice rang out as they looked to see her with only two bags.

"*Sigh* Of course I'm right." Red says as they sweat-dropped.

(Later on)

"Well, this was a blow. The only fun part was when we went to the arcade." Red said as Leaf was skipping down the path home while her older brothers followed behind.

"Well, not much to do when your friends aren't around often." Ash states.

"Yeah, but this trip was just boring."

"Can't argue with that."

They were walking for a while but then Ash stopped when as they were walking by the beach. This caused his siblings to stop and look to see him staring out at the ocean. He seemed to be thinking about something while he continued to stare off into space, probably still wondering about the idea on love.

"Oni-san?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to them.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something." He says showing a reassuring smile.

"Dude, what I said still stands. You are weird." Red just states. "You know, you're not exactly being yourself lately. You sure you don't want to talk about what you're thinking?" He then asks.

"You can talk to us, we could help." Leaf then says looking a little worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ash tells them.

"Okay. Anyway, come on, let's get going." Red then says as they went back to walking down the path.

Ash was about to continue, but then something on the beach caught his eye. He looked back and saw what appeared to be naked girl with pink hair laying at the edge of the ocean with a broken mask. His eyes widened when he saw that, and he froze.

"Holy crap!" He yells catching Red and Leaf's attention.

They looked down at the beach at saw the girl that their brother saw. "What the?! What the heck is she doing there!" Red yells confused.

Then Leaf squints her eyes then gasps when she saw what was coming from the girl's head. "Oh my gosh, she's bleeding!" She yells out.

"What?" Ash says as he looked more closely and saw blood leaking out from the broken part of the mask.

He flinched then jumped over the railing down onto the beach. "ASH! Wait!" Red shouts but he was too late as his brother was already heading over. "Damn." Him and Leaf then head to the stairs.

Ash quickly slides as he made it to the girl and then picked her head up as the mask fell off. He was looking to see where the blood was coming from but when he did, he found no wound on her head anywhere, which confused him.

'No way, could it have healed up that quickly?' He thinks to himself, but then he noticed something else. "Horns?" He mumbles after seeing that there were horns on her head. 'How did I not notice that?'

"Ash!" Red and Leaf made it over to him. "Whoa, what the hell happened to that girl?" He then says after seeing her.

"I'm not sure." Ash said not knowing what to say.

"Is she okay?" Leaf says as she checks her pulse. "She's still alive, that's good. Hmm?" She then notices the horns on her head. "What is she wearing these horns fo-*Gasp* Wait a second, these are real!" She then exclaims after seeing that they were attached to her skull.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Red said more confused than before. He checked her head. "No way, they are… hold on, where'd that blood come from? I don't see anything." He then said after inspecting her head.

The girl then began to stir and was slowly opening her eyes, she then looked up and saw Ash's face. "Nyu?" She said confused.

The boy continued to look into her pink eyes as they stared at each other for a good minute. "We should probably cover her up, if someone walks by and sees her like this they could get the wrong idea." Red suggested.

"Uh, good point."

(A minute later)

Leaf was putting one of the shirts she bought along with a skirt on the girl while the boys looked away, so they didn't seem like pervs, and Leaf used a cloth to clean the blood from before. "All done." She says as they turned around.

"What's she doing on the beach naked anyway? Can't be anything good that's for sure." Red says after seeing how the girl was before.

"I don't know, maybe she got attacked by a biker gang or something."

"Yeah, but there hasn't been a biker gang around these parts of town."

While Red and Leaf were talking about what could have happened, Ash was looking at the girl who was holding the shirt she was wearing while looking confused. She then looked at him and he was taken aback at the moment. She stared at him while still looking lost, then she tilted her head looking confused, making him blush from how cute she looked.

"Huh? Hey, miss." Red asked gaining the girl's attention. "Do you live around here anywhere?" He then asked.

"Nyu?" She responds.

"Hmm? Is that your name?" He asks again as she says 'nyu' again confusing them.

Leaf then walks over and checks her head. "She doesn't appear to have a fever."

The girl then looks back at Ash while saying the same thing again, as for Red he decided to take action. "Alright, that settles it. I'm calling the police and getting an ambulance down here." He said as he was about to take out his phone.

"Wait." Ash then said as he stopped. "Somethings not right here. I think we should take her back home before we decide call for an emergency." He states as the girl they know as 'Nyu' tilted her head looking cute again while making him blush.

(Back at their house)

"Jeez this poor girl. I mean, she presumably got beat up, stripped of her clothes and has probably suffered such strong head drama that she can't even speak, let alone is she a total stranger." Red says after they got in.

"Well, for the time we're gonna have to let her live with us." Leaf then says as they walked to the stairs.

"What? Hold on, I just said she's a total stranger." The older boy states.

"Yeah, well this 'stranger' got mugged, Oni-chan. Also, with those horns she can't just go running out alone in public, who knows what might happen if someone else sees them?" She says in retort as Nyu twitched slightly, only Ash noticing.

"Are you sure this is okay? People could still get the wrong idea." They continued to talk as Nyu was shaking.

"Uh, guys?" Ash tried to say something, but they didn't hear him.

"Well, until she gets her memory back, someone needs to take care of her."

"Guys!"

"Leaf, sometimes I think you're too nice. Fine, I won't mind."

"GUYS!" Ash then shouts as they finally looked at him.

Then Nyu squeaked and fell to her knees while holding her hands in between her legs. When they looked down they stepped back as they saw clear liquid come out from the bottom of the skirt and onto the floor.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Red says annoyed.

"I tried to say something guys." Ash then says looking at them.

(Another few minutes later)

Leaf was busy cleaning Nyu in the bathroom while Ash and Red were cleaning the floor after her accident. "Jeez, she got so messed up in the head she doesn't know how to use the bathroom." Red said annoyed that they had to clean up the mess on the floor. "Guess this is our now. Really hope Nyu gets her memory back."

"Sadly, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Ash said as they finished cleaning.

"Well, it's still a little early for dinner, I'm gonna go get a snack." His brother says as he got up. "You think Nyu likes rice balls?... What am I saying? She probably doesn't even know what those are." He then remembers as he goes into another room.

"Remember, when you get the feeling that's about to happen run upstairs and do what I just showed you. Okay?" Leaf says as she's walking downstairs with Nyu.

"Nyu!" The girl then says.

Then she looked back at Ash who was looking back at her. "Something wrong?" He asked. All she did was stare at him, making him and Leaf confused.

(Another **timeskip** )

"Alrighty, here we are." Each of the four had their own rice ball.

"Itadakimasu." They all said before digging in as Nyu seemed confused.

All she really seemed to figure was that what they were eating just now was food. She picked up the rice ball she had and tried to hold it while eating it yet seemed to be doing bad at it. In the end she finished hers first, but she didn't get most of it into her mouth and made a mess.

"That's what I figured." Red said after seeing her fail to eat the Japanese snack.

She then looked over at Ash, he just looked at her for a second then moved closer. "I'll show you how to eat it. You hold it like this, see?" He said showing her how he was holding it.

She stared at his rice ball then just took a bite right where he had bitten early. "Here you go." He said as she took it from his hands and started eating it right.

"She's like a newborn." Leaf says after seeing the fact that Ash had to show her how to eat.

"Yeah, that just makes you feel worse about her." Red said with some sympathy.

After Nyu finished she looked up at Ash and they stared into each other's eyes once again. "Um, my name is Ash." He said to her.

She then stared for another brief moment before… "Ash." She said pointing at him.

"And now she's learning how to say his name." Red says with a bit of a smile.

Ash looked at Nyu's hand then back to her as she smiled with her eyes closed. "Ash." She said his name again as he blushed at the fact that she was still being cute.

(ANOTHER **TIMESKIP** )

A while later they were having dinner and Ash along with his siblings were helping Nyu eat hers since she tried to pick it up as well, which is why they had to show her how to use utensils. What Leaf said was true, she seemed close to their age yet like a newborn baby since she didn't seem to know how to eat properly and because of the accident she had earlier.

Right now, they were just finishing with dinner. "Alright, I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight." Red says as he left.

"Goodnight." Ash says to him.

"Oyasumi!" Leaf said as well. A while after he left she realized something. "Wait Oni-san, where is Nyu gonna sleep?"

Ash then realized it himself. "I never thought of that." He then began thinking as he looked at the girl. "I guess she could sleep in my bed for the night-" He was saying.

"Oni-san!" His little sister said in a tone that meant she didn't appreciate what he was saying.

"Hey, if you let me finish I was gonna say that I could take the couch while she takes my bed." He says looking at her annoyed.

"Oh, uh… okay." She says understanding. "Are you sure about this? You won't get uncomfortable?"

"It won't be a big deal." He says reassuringly.

"Ash." Nyu said catching his attention.

"Don't worry, Nyu. I'll be fine. You get to sleep in a nice and cozy bed." He said as he patted her on the head.

"Nyu!" She then exclaims with a smile.

(Later that night)

 **TaiKetch'em: How many timeskips have we used so far?... really? Eh that's not too bad.**

Ash was lying down on the couch thinking about the events that had occurred. 'First, I remember that my mom's on a business trip; then me, Red and Lead go out to enjoy the day and this girl naked on the beach; next thing I know, she's been attacked by someone and now she's suffering from this head drama and has forgotten everything.' He thought to himself going over what happened.

"Man, what a day." He then says out loud looking up at the ceiling. "I wonder if Nyu's parents are worried by now… then again, is she even human?" He thinks out loud. "*Sigh* It's too late for me to be thinking about this." He says as he begins to fall asleep, unaware that a certain 'someone' was walking into the room.

The being walked in front of him and stopped as she stared down at his sleeping body. "You really are too kind, Ash." She says before she got closer and poked at his cheek as he stirred. "So cute." She then says before transparent arms emerge from her back.

( **Timeskip:** Bought to you by Chibi Elfen Lied)

Ash began to wake up from the sunlight hitting his face. He looked over and saw the window from his bed. "Man, what a dream." He said assuming that he didn't actually meet Nyu as he tried to get up but felt something weighing down his arm.

He looked to his right gasped when he saw Nyu holding his arm snuggling against him. He was shocked at first that it wasn't actually a dream, but what really made him shocked, and made his face go red, was the fact that Nyu was completely naked and he was topless.

'What the?... did she do all this herself? How's that possible?" He thought nervously since she was supposed have some sort of amnesia or something.

He tried to get her off without waking her while trying to avoid the horns on her head, but she felt his hand around hers and her eyes began to wake up slowly. "Nyu?" She said as she saw Ash right next to her.

She then blushed after noticing where she was and looked away. "D-don't worry about it, Nyu… P-please get up?" He asked her. She just looked at him confused. "Right, of course you don't understand." He says before she just snuggles closer putting her head under his.

He was about to say something but stopped, not knowing whether he should saw so or not. He looked over at his clock. 5:11 in the morning, the sun hadn't completely appeared in the clouds just yet. "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt." He says before pulling the covers over them and decided to get comfortable as a smile appeared on Nyu's face.

(We interrupt Ash and Davis One-Shots to bring you: TOO MANY F***ING **TIMESKIPS** )

Ash was still able to wake up earlier than his brother and sister thankfully and make Nyu breakfast, his mind was still on what happened this morning. He still didn't understand how he got up in his room with that girl and was topless while she was top to bottom naked. Nyu seemed too disabled to do simple things like use utensils, yet there he woke up in bed with her right next to him.

The thought of it was somewhat stressful so he was thinking of a way to clear his mind. "Hey, Nyu? Breakfast is ready." He said as he walked into the dinning room and saw her all set and ready.

"Nyu!" She says happily and cutely.

(Another **timeskip** … Warning: Bath scene ahead.)

It was noon Red, and Leaf were downstairs talking with each other while Ash was up in the bathroom taking a bath for him to relax and get his mind of what happened that morning, and he was starting to make progress. 'I wonder what mom what think, finding a girl on the beach and taking her home with us… Would she be okay with that?' He thought to himself.

Then he heard the bathroom door opened. "Red if you left something in here, you should've-GH!" He then stopped when he saw Nyu once again nude walk in and shut the door while smiling. "NYU?!" He almost yelled.

"Nyu." She said her name once again.

She then walked over as he backed up and she got in on the other side. 'What the heck? Why's she up here now? What brought her to do this? And… wait, how did she even get naked before she came in? It took me forever to get her clothes back and the way she's been acting…' He was thinking until he felt water splash on him snapping him from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and saw Nyu leaning over the edge of the tub splashing the water with her feet directly at him. Ash thought, she's in the tub so, he might as well get started with cleaning, even if it's embarrassing he'll clean most of himself and see if the soapy water will take care of the dirt on Nyu's body.

He went over and grabbed the soap from its holder and got to work. After a little bit when he was done with his body, he saw Nyu staring at him confused again.

"Uh, you can clean yourself, right?" He asked as she tilted her head again looking like he asked a baby what rocket science was. "Right…" He said starting to get embarrassed again.

Ash started with her back which is the least embarrassing thing to touch and scrubbed as she cooed at the feeling. He felt a little better that he wasn't touching anything bad and was quick enough to finish. Now onto… the embarrassing part.

He got in front of her with his eyes closed in order to avoid seeing her breast fully exposed. "Okay… I can do this… I can do this…" He said as he reached with the soap in his hand slowly before it made contact and she moaned from it. "Gh-SORRY!" He quickly says as he pulled away.

She then looked at him blushing while holding her chest, he was taken aback as they stared each other once again. She then began to move towards him as he started to backup until he was at the edge of the tub. He watched she got closer and closer, then grab his empty hand.

The next thing she did shocked Ash to death, she put his hand right onto her breast and leaned in until she was on top of him. Her hips were at his side, so she technically wasn't on top on him, but her chest was on top of his.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Nyu." She says softly.

"Y-you want me to squeeze it?" He asked again.

"Nyu…" She then says again as she tucks her head beneath his chin.

He didn't know what to do, he had a girl asking him to touch parts of her body that he shouldn't be without the use of words and he didn't know if he should do so or not. Then, suddenly as if he lost control over his hand, he squeezed it causing Nyu to moan out. She then pulled back and looked at him.

"Ash…" She said in a low voice as they stared at each other for a while with red filling their faces.

Then Nyu suddenly started moving his hand down into the water for him to- "OKAY, OKAY! No-ho, I am sorry, but I can't do this." Ash quickly ripped his hand out of her grasp and stood up and walked out of the tub grabbing a towel.

As he was about to dry off, he looked over at Nyu and saw her head down with her face unshown. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just… You probably don't know what I'm saying right now but what you were just about to do was wrong and I needed you to stop before you regret it later." He told her. She didn't say anything, and her head was still down. "Nyu?" He asked concerned.

Still no response. "… Okay, I'm just gonna go and get my clothes real quick-" He was saying as he opened the door, but then her head flung back up and the door slammed shut causing him to stammer back.

"Get. Back. In." Nyu said in a deep and angry voice as she stood up in the water. Ash turned around slowly while shiver after hearing her. "I said get back in." She then said in a demanding tone.

"N-Nyu?" He asked shakily.

"Sweetheart…" She looked at him as he was suddenly grabbed by something and pulled over until he reached the end of the tub. "It's Lucy." She says while still in the deep scary voice causing chills to run up his spine. "Now, would you mind stepping back in?" She then says as she looked at him with a sadistic smile.

He didn't know what to do and he didn't want anything to happen to him so, hesitantly, he stepped back in and sat down. "Good…" Lucy then moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now, let's have some 'fun', shall we?" She asks.

"P-please no…" He begged nervously.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm not ready… a-and my brother and sister… t-they'll hear…" He stutters still nervous as Lucy smiles again.

"Oh, they left you a note before they left the house asking you take care of the other one. No one will hear us." She says as she moved her hand to a certain spot in the water. "Now…" She says as she moves her position and looks him straight in the eye. "Time for you to take 'care' of me." She says before gently kissing him on the lips.

She then continued to deepen the kiss as they moaned. Ash felt something lick his lip as if asking for entrance which he allowed, not even trying to fight her tongue with his as she explored his mouth. Since he didn't exactly have a choice he wrapped his arms around her waste and just decided to accept what was coming to him.

They separated as a string of saliva linked their lips. "Now, for the next step." She says as their 'fun' continues.

 **TaiKetch'em: NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NOOOO! We're not showing the rest of that. As I said before you want a HOO-HA story between these two, write it yourselves.**

(Another **timeskip:** brought to you by Chibi Nyu snuggling with Chibi Ash)

"Hey guys, we're home!" Red yelled as him and Leaf came in through the front door with groceries.

"Nyu!" Nyu called while heading downstairs happily.

"Kon'nichiwa, Nyu. How have you been?" Leaf asked as they set the groceries down.

"Nyu!" She said with glee.

"Someone sounds happy." Red said with a smile. Then Ash came walking down the stairs rubbing the back of his head. "Yo Ash how has been since we left?" He asked his brother.

Ash didn't answer straight away, he looked at Nyu who was smiling at him and blushed. "It's been… eventful… in a way." He said while quickly turning away.

His siblings just looked at him confused, what happened while they were gone exactly? They didn't know and thought nothing of it and just decided to continue on with their day. Not much really happened afterwards, although, Ash didn't seem to be comfortable around Nyu at some points which confused his siblings, but they shrugged it off like it was nothing.

(Later that night, and I promise this is the last **Timeskip** )

Ash was on the couch again trying to relax and just had his eyes closed but then he felt a familiar frightening presence enter the living room. "*Sigh*… Hello, Lucy." He said opening his eyes to see the woman standing before him naked again.

"Darling, why are you sleeping on the couch again?" She asked in a somewhat soft tone.

"Look, I'm just being nice and letting you have the bed, so you won't have to sleep here." He told her.

"Ash sweetheart, there's no need for that. You know you can stay with me. ~" She says in a seductive tone.

"Yeah, well, sleeping together is gonna give my brother and sister the wrong idea." He tells her.

"You think that matters to me?" She says before Ash was suddenly grabbed by something and forced off the couch. "They don't have to know. ~" She says before making him stand up as she walked to him and hugged him.

"… Well, you're probably not gonna give me a choice so, guess I'm gonna have to." He says as he made his decision and went up to his room with Lucy. "I just have a question."

"Go on, I'm listening." She says softly.

"If this is you Lucy, what did you mean by other one last time?" He asks her.

"Hmm, well you see… Nyu is not really a person, she a split personality of mine. I don't know how it happened or how I become her but whenever I start to have a headache, I'm then Nyu." She explains. "Although, I still keep memories of what I do as her. Is that good enough?" She asks.

"I guess I understand most of that." Ash tells her while looking away.

"Good… now, as for what I am, I'll explain that in due time. But for now." She says before he was suddenly grabbed by something again and forced to sit on his bed, then she grabbed his shirt and took it off. "… Handsome as always. ~" she says before she sits in his lap with her legs around his waist.

"So, this is how it's gonna be, huh?" He asks her as Lucy wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh, don't worry, honey. They come to accept us." She says before leaning in. "They. Will." She says before kissing him again but this time he kissed back while hugging her.

This time though, she let him explore her mouth with his tongue as they fell onto the bed with her on top of him while they made out. They went at it for a few minutes then broke apart for air, once again a string of saliva connected their lips. She then laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She says before shutting her eyes.

"… Goodnight beautiful." He then said before they drifted off to sleep.

That's how it's been for the rest of the time they spent together, Lucy is Nyu when they're around Ash's siblings, sometimes she will go to the bathroom with him while they were alone for… personal business, and in the end it's her sleeping with him while he was topless, and she was full on naked. All in all, they're gonna live a good life together, and that's all. At some point the mother came back and accepted Lucy, or as she knows her: Nyu, but yet she still has yet to know what she has been doing with her son, Ash.

The End…?

 **Okay, this is definitely being made rated M after that. You should've expected something like this from an Elfen Lied chapter, but it was winning in the votes so, here we are. Will I make this a two parter? Probably not, but let's say I did: How does having Team Rocket: Jessie and James attempt to capture her sound?**

 **Yet, it's probably never going to happen. As for next time, the votes are tied between SAO, Fairy Tail, and Doki Doki Literature Club. Which character from the series is gonna be with Davis next chapter? Who knows, but if the tie doesn't break, I'm doing SAO. Thank you for reading.**


	3. (SAO) DavisxLisbeth

**Hey, welcome back. I'm currently working on a Tamer Ash chapter but decided to take a break and do this. I have not planned this out so if it's not good, tell me what I screwed up about it and I'll see if I can 'not' do it next time. Also, to those of you who say that SAO doesn't have character build, screw you, cause that's not true even in the slightest. You wanna know good things that came out of SAO? Watch everything great about.**

 **Now, the last Poll had SAO in second place so that's what we're doing now, but that is down and there is a new one up asking for which ones to do next with three more choices to the mix.**

 **First let's read a review.**

From Doc oc 102: Just a curious question do u plan to do any of the cross over paring from the different series I suggested with ash and Davis

 **That's a hard one to answer. You see, I've never watched any of the Yugi-Oh series because as a child I was into Pokémon more than anything, but I just might start watching the series at some point.**

 _October 14, 2024 Floor 48: Lindas_

 _A boy walked into the Blacksmith shop and looked around seeing various swords and other weapons, most of which were impressive. He hoping to get a new sword since he broke his last one on a quest and hoped that the blacksmith could help him. No one seemed to be around, which he wasn't happy with._

" _Hey, is anyone here!" He called before waiting for a response… nothing. "Hello!" He called again._

 _This time, the basement door opened, and a pink haired beauty walked out. "Welcome to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop!" She says with a smile._

 _The boy blushed at first and turned away. "Uh, hi… I-I was wondering if the Blacksmith was here. I need something from him." He says scratching his cheek with his finger._

" _Uh, yeah. I'm right here." She says with a frown._

" _O-oh, right… um… T-the thing is, I…" He was saying looking back at her. "I-I was wondering if I could get a new sword?" He was getting nervous._

" _Oh, that can help you with. What kind of sword are you looking for?" She asks smiling, again making him blush._

" _Um… s-s-surprise me?" He says unsure._

" _Hm? Okay, if you say so." She says before turning around and taking out a sword. "How about this one? It's the best sword I ever forged. I call it my Master-Piece." She then hands it to him._

 _He picks it up and swings it around a bit. "It's pretty fast." He says a little amazed._

" _It should be, I used a speed type metal to forge it." She states._

" _Is that metal also why it feels so light?" He asks curious._

" _Yep."_

" _Okay, I'll take it then. How much?" He asked with a smile._

" _Around uh… 2 million." She says shocking him._

" _WHAT?! 2 million?!" He freaked out for a second._

" _Is that a problem?" She asked as he saw her face._

 _He blushed again and couldn't refuse. "Uh… no problem at all! 2 millions okay." He laughs nervously._

 _He payed her and began walking out with the sword sheathed. "Thanks." He says opening the door._

" _No problem come back again!" She says as he stops just in the middle of the door._

" _Hey, if you don't mind, what's your name?" He asks turning to her._

" _Huh? Um… it's Lisbeth. Y'know, my name's in the title of my shop." She says making a gesture._

 _He waited for a while before. "O-oh, okay… My name is Davis by the way, thanks again." He says before he leaves._

" _Your welcome!" She says as he closes the door. She then looked down for a second. 'He was really cute. It's a shame I didn't get more time with him.' She thought before putting her hand on her chest._

 _Meanwhile, outside. "Great, way to make that awkward." Davis says as he's walking. Then he realizes. "DAH! What the hell?! What was I thinking?! That was all the money I had left!"_

November 5, 2025 Alfeim Online

A certain Salamander was flying around a forest to get some fresh air, he had a long day of doing absolutely nothing IRL, but he wasn't exactly doing anything in-game ether, but flying was cool and relaxing in some ways. After flying around for a bit, he decided to go and take a look down at Lindas in New-Ancrad. Once there, he said the floor name and teleported straight to the floor. (As for what he's wearing, you can come up with your own look)

He walked around and spotted something familiar. _Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop._ He remembred going there when he was trapped in Sword Art Online and it was the day he met a girl that he gained a crush on. He walked inside curious to see if she was there and found it empty just like he did a year ago.

"H-hello?" Davis says as he waited and waited… nothing. He waited longer… still nothing. He waited a little while longer… "Guess, she's not here at the moment." He says with his head down upset. "*Sigh* I'll come back a different time." He says about to leave.

He reaches out for the handle but just before he grabbed it, the door opened, and his hand was on someone's hip. When he looked up, he saw the pink haired goddess herself and they both blushed from seeing each other's faces so close to one another. When they realized what position, they were in they both yelped and jumped back as Davis fell on his butt.

He looked up and saw her blushing while once again looking just as beautiful as ever. He flinched for a moment. "Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry! *Stands back up* I didn't mean to-I… I-I-I'm sorry!" He says before bowing.

He was quivering while he looked down hoping she'd forgive him. "Davis?" He heard her say as he looked up. "I-is that you?" She asked again.

"U-uh… yes it's me." He says not knowing what to say.

"Oh, wow. One year and you look exactly the same." She says as she walks in and closes the door.

He gulped as he stood there speechless studying her appearance. She was still the beautiful girl you remember for the longest time. "Um, aren't you gonna say anything." Lisbeth said snapping him out of his thoughts. "I haven't seen you in a year and you're not even gonna talk to me?" She asks while having her hands on her hips, frowning.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just… I…" He was trying to say until he heard her giggle as he looked up.

"Oh, calm down. I'm just messing with ya." She says as he blushes again.

"Uh… yeah, very funny." He mutters looking away.

"Well, what do you have to say?" She says as he looks at her confused. "I mean, it's been a year since I've seen you Davis, I never saw you at school." She says as she walks around him.

"O-oh, sorry, I kinda get distracted when I see a beautiful…" He says but then stops. "… girl." He finishes as she blushes while he's unable to see her face. "I-I mean, I've been good. The reason why I didn't see you in school was because my mom… didn't let me go to that school. She says they just want everyone from SAO in place." He stated.

"O-oh… is that so?" She asks as she continues to the front.

"Yeah, after I got out, she wasn't willing to let me go to that kind of school." He states while changing to look at her.

"I can sort of see that. I mean my mom was a bit hesitant, but I get to see my friends so it's not a big deal." Lisbeth tells him.

"Right, I was the lucky one to get out. Especially since the friends I had before I went in, never went in with me." Davis states.

"Guess so. Anyway, what can I do ya for?" She then asks him.

"Hmm?" He gets confused again.

"Do you, want your sword checked? Need a new one again?" She asks again.

"Oh, uh, actually… I came to see you." He says while rubbing the back of his head. Just hearing what he said was enough to make Lisbeth blush, this brought him to do the same as well. "I-I mean, if you wanna… hang out, W-we could, uh… you know…" He says looking away.

"Of course." She says making him look back at her. "I'd love to catch up. Besides, I'm about to close up for the day anyway, so. I won't mind spending some time with ya." She states while walking to him.

Just like that his face lit up. "Awesome!" He said walking and seeing that they were both the same height.

After meeting up with one another, Davis and Lis spent a lot of time with each other that night. They had some conversations about what they've been doing since they got back to the real world, hung out at a restaurant and now they were flying around in Alfeim relaxing and having the time of their lives.

"Man, that feels good." Davis says breathing in the air.

"I know right? Flying around like this is just so relaxing." Liz says as they flew around for a bit.

Then Davis noticed some monsters down below. "Hey, Liz! You wanna take down some monsters?" He yells pointing down towards them.

"Sure, why not?" She says as they head down to go and fight the monsters alongside him.

(After grinding)

Davis had just taken out the last monster and gained exp points. "Nice, more Yrd for me." He says pumping his fist. "Hey, Liz, how're… Huh?" He turned around only to see that she's not there. "Lizbeth?" He then started looking around. "Lizbeth! Where are you?!" He said before he heard giggling coming from behind a tree. "Liz?"

He walks over to it as the giggling continues and just as he made it to the tree, she popped out from behind and… "Boop!" She said booping his noise as he stepped back and blushed as she giggled and then flew off.

"HEY!" He yelled flying after her.

"Try to catch me!" She says as he gave chase after her and they began having fun playing their little game.

"Slow down!" Davis yells as he's trying to catch up.

Then she went down into the trees as he followed. "Hey, come on, using the forest is cheating!" He says as he looks around. He kept looking and looking but found nothing. "C'mon Liz, I finally met you after a year, don't make me do-" He was saying until he got tackled to the ground.

He looked at what tackled him, and it was Lisbeth who moved herself up and looked at him before laughing and making him blush. "Sorry, I don't really know why I just did that." She said as she continued to laugh.

Soon he was laughing with her and they were starting to enjoy their time together. Unfortunately, they couldn't stay like that forever, they had to head back to town, so they can log out for the night and that's were the fun ends for now. So, here they were flying back to Ancrad before they could log out. For Davis though, he had to ask something.

"Hey, Liz. Can I add you to my friends list." He asks as she looks back at him.

"Of course, you can. We're friends already anyway." Liz says before opening her menu and sending him a friend request.

He looked back at her and saw her smile, then he smiled as well before accepting the friend request. "Okay, uh-huh?" He says as he looks to see she's gone again. "What the?" He looked forward but didn't see her. He came to a stop and looked around but still no sign of her. "Liz?" He calls.

He calls her name again then sees just in the forest below the leaves rustle. "C'mon Liz, I thought we were-" He was saying until he got caught off guard by Lizbeth bursting from the leaves straight at him and latched on.

As they were spinning around in the air she was laughing as he was starting to get dizzy. They soon slowed down and stopped spinning before she gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush as they stared each other in the eyes for a while, his red ones into her brown ones. They stayed like that for a little.

"Ya know, I didn't think you'd decide to be a Salamander. Not much people really have a thing for that race." She says while they were still in the air.

"O-oh… Well, I didn't exactly look up what Salamanders are like I just decided on which ever kind of fairy race looked cool." He tells her still blushing.

"It really is you, you're still that shy and cute boy I remember walking into my shop." She says happily which made him smile as well.

"Well, uh… would you like to meet IRL?" He asks still hesitant. "I-I mean if you want to anyway. I don't exactly have anything to do tomorrow and I was hoping." He was saying nervous until he was silenced by her placing her lips right on his.

He was shocked at first but a little bit after that he started to melt into the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They both stayed like that for about five minute before they separated. When they did, she winked at him before she flew off. As for Davis, he stayed there processing what just happened. He just had his first kiss stolen, virtually, by the girl he met again after an entire year.

He moved his hand to his lips, right where she got him before taking it away and smiling as he took off to Ancrad. But down below…

"Hey guys, there's one up there."

"Are you sure? What would someone like him be doing flying out this late alone? Maybe it's a trap?"

"Oh, you think everything's a trap. It's just a Salamander and there's one of him, he'll be easy."

Davis was flying through the as happy as he could be while breathing in, relaxing as the best thing in his life was just brought to him. Then he stopped and quickly dodged some arrows being shot at him with magic spells linked to them. He looked down and spotted two Sprigan Players, a Cat Sith, and an imp holding bows aiming them right at him as they fired once again.

He was getting annoyed, so he thought back to when people were talking about a Sprigan cutting magic and decided to try for himself as he grabbed his sword. He dodged most of the arrows but on the very last one, he sliced it and created a smoke screen before faking to be hit while descending towards the ground.

"Got him!" One of the Sprigans said before Davis appeared from the forest at light speed slicing him in half turning him into a flame.

The other players of the group looked at their target with regret plastered all over their faces. "Big mistake." The Salamander says before charging at them.

(…)

Davis stood in the middle of the four flames as they danced around for a bit before going out, the he sheathed his sword. "*Sigh* Guess I should've expected this." He says before looking back at the flames. "Next time think before you just attack someone." He then flies off to Ancrad to end his day.

(With Lizbeth)

Liz just logged out of ALO and took off her rig as she stared at the ceiling, the thought of Davis came to mind and she blushed. Then she reminded herself of her kissing him and turned bright red before burying her face into her pillow.

'W-why the heck did I do that? That was literately the second time I saw him! Why did I do that?!' She thinks to herself. 'A-am I?... T-that can't be right, I barely even got to know him love doesn't happen that fast!... then again, I did have that moment with Kirito when…' She then turns even more red before she gets up.

'N-NO! He's taken, I can't think about him and me like that! Okay, Rika, it's time you moved on. This is your chance to get over your obsession with Kirito, now focus.' She continues to think to herself.

She really was upset that she didn't get with Kirito but she now she has a chance with someone else. And this time, she made sure she that she didn't make the same mistake as she did with the Black-Swordsman. She was sure of it.

(The next day)

Davis was back in ALO walking around one of the many floors in Ancrad, Floor (Number). He was grinding with his avatar level since the monsters on that floor seemed pretty tough, so he was gaining a lot of EXP and earning some good amount of money anyway, which was good that he was killing two birds with one stone.

He was now wondering what his next move was gonna be but then he got a message. He was confused at first but when he checked he found it was from Lizbeth.

" _Hey there Davis. I was wondering if you'd like to come down and hang out a little bit? I got some friends I'd like you to meet."_

When he read the message he thought, he didn't exactly have anything else to do and he did want to get to know more about Liz and being that this was also a chance for him to get to know her friends he didn't go against it.

" _Sure. Where are you though?"_

Days went by and they've spending time together getting know each other. Davis met some of Liz's friends and in return, he showed her to his friends. Thing is though, while they did spend a lot of time together, Liz wanted to meet Davis IRL which he hasn't exactly thought of himself. In truth, he did want to spend some time with her in the real world but didn't think of what they'd do.

They eventually scheduled a date for them to meet up and Davis decided he should come to her instead of her coming to him because they weren't too far from each and he thought it'd be best for him to come over. Now, the day has come.

(IRL: School for SAO survivors)

A group of people along with Lizbeth exited the school building as the day was now done and over, but then a car drove up front confusing them. "Sis, I told you to drop me off back there!" A muffled voice could be heard from the car.

"Oh, c'mon. What's the matter, you scared of me being seen dropping off at your girlfriend's school?" Another voice said.

"Oh, be quiet! Just get go gone already." A boy with spikey maroon hair and goggles on his head said coming out of the car looking annoyed.

"Okay, good luck on your date! I'll be back to pick you up!" A red-haired female said as he shut the door and she drove away.

When Lizbeth saw the boy, she walked forward to get a closer look at him as he turned around and she saw he had the exact same face as the boy she saw back in ALO and SAO. A smile appeared on face as she ran forward and he looked like he panicked and held his arms out before she grabbed ahold him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She says as she hugs him tight, but then stops before seeing his face was being pressed right in between her breast as he looked up gasping for air. "DAH!" She quickly let's go and backs up feeling embarrassed. "Oh, my gosh I'm sorry."

"H-hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's good to see you too." He says as he looks up then blushes as her face was just beautiful as he remembered it to be.

"So, this is you in real life is it?" She asks with a smile.

"U-umm, y-yes, this is me alright." He says before standing up straight as they looked at each other and saw that he was somewhat shorter than her compared to ALO when she was the same height.

"Not exactly accurate to your real-life self, huh?" She says awkwardly with a smile.

"Speak for yourself, you still look as beautiful as ever." He says as she blushes then he was taken aback as he stepped back a little tapping his index fingers. "I-I mean, like not in a… you know…" He says nervous.

"It's okay, I know how you feel about me. Still, I'd like to know your real name." She asks as he looked up confused.

"Huh?"

"Hmm? I said I'd like to know your real name." She asks again.

"What are you talking about? It's Davis. Davis Motomiya." He tells her as she stood there for a minute before laughing.

"You used your real name for ALO? Heck, you really don't have imagination, do you?" She laughed as he looked embarrassed.

"W-wait, then what's your name then?" He asks again.

"Rika Shinozaki." She told him. "The name I use here is Rika." She says again.

"I-I… I thought that you just weren't using your last name." He states still feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides…" She says as she pulls him up to his level. "Now that we're here, I can finally do this." She then kisses him on the lips not caring if people were watching.

Davis once again melts into the kiss as he hugs back while on his toes for support. Well, his first was already taken virtually and now his first kiss was being taken IRL. For about a minute or so, they broke for air and looked at each other for a moment.

"Davis?" A familiar voice said as they separated from the hug and looked over to see a certain black-haired boy with his friends. "So, this is what you look like in the real world, huh? I kinda expected you to be the guy whose avatar still looked the same, but I was expecting you to be more… how do I say this… accurate?" Kirito says.

Davis didn't answer as they all just looked at him. "… Uh, yeah well… uh…" He tried to say something but had a hard time thinking of something.

"What?"

"I-I… dh, never mind." He said looking down still embarrassed as they all softly laughed.

Then Rika went up behind him and hugged him while picking him up from the ground. "You look so cute in the real-world Davis." She then laughs

He didn't even try to resist, he just allowed her to hold him up as she pleased while he took a minute before smiling. And just like that, Lisbeth or Rika and Davis were now officially a couple. During times when they couldn't visit, they met in-game, but sometimes when they had days off from school, they'd visit one or the other. Their families soon met and have accepted that they were dating pretty fast. But one day, they plan on starting a family, and it's only a matter of time.

The End

 **Okay, this one was not as good as the last one, I know. And it's shorter but coming up with something from scratch isn't exactly easy. Why did I choose Lizbeth? Well, I have a thing for pairings with girls that have pink hair and Liz is no exception. I would've done this with Ash, but I thought that since I don't pair Davis with as much girls as him I'd give him a shot and it was Davis' turn anyway.**

 **Next chapter is an Ash pairing and the new poll is up, so if you wanna vote for which comes next, go and vote right now. It's also a multi-choice vote now, so you don't need to worry about choosing one or the other. Right now, it's too soon to do SAO or Elfen Lied again, but when I do a few more chapters I might do them again.**

 **Also, I have a new fanfiction in mind called the SKAR of Remnant. What's that? You'll find out someday. For now, thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	4. (RWBY) AshxVelvet Part1

**Alright, and RWBY is up at the top next to Fairy Tail. Listen after this chapter I'm gonna do the next chapter a Davis x Fairy-Tail-girl and after that, I'm taking down the poll and doing other chapters with a series of my choice. Sorry guys, but the reason is because barely anyone votes on that poll, I don't understand.**

 **Thing is, I wish I could say this is an X-over + Pokémon + Digimon story but sadly Fanfiction isn't like that. Maybe it would get more people reading this, but I doubt it's gonna happen anytime soon. But I started watching Medaka Box and when I get far enough into the series I might just have another girl for Ash and Davis.**

 **Also, if you're wondering why I put three certain guys in the chapter, it's because I'm too lazy to come up with an OC Team.**

" _Ozpin, are you sure about this? Some students that are transfers aren't very well behaved."_

" _I'm sure I made a good choice. From what Samul told me, he was one of the kindest at his school."_

" _I know you've trusted him for a long time and I trust him as well, but remember his grandson? He's-"_

" _Glynda, I assure you that I made a wise choice."_

In the outskirts of Vale an airship was flying through the skies carrying a boat load of people on its way to the city. Some folks were feeling good that they were gonna get to visit the city, but one boy in particular was headed elsewhere. As the airship dropped off its group of people, a spiked-haired boy stayed on as the other got off.

He had black hair, a blue sweat-tee, and had zigzag shaped birthmarks on his face along with bandages around both his hands. _"Our next stop is Beacon Academy."_ The intercom came on as he waited in the quite airship.

He was the only one there, and he Beacon was where he was headed. This boy's name was Ash Ketch'em and he was transferring from Professor Oak's Academy to Beacon and the reason was because he had just about enough of his old team, what with them picking on him, distracting him, and were annoying. One day, he had enough though.

(Flashback)

" _If you think we care that you're leaving, think again. We're lucky ya leaving dumbass." An older boy named Etel said._

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ash said as he was packing up._

" _What? No goodbye for us?" Another older boy named Martin said as he stayed quite while packing._

" _Wow, so insensitive." A girl named Genny stated sarcastically._

 _Ash grabbed his bag and headed for the door ready to leave. "You're not gonna get any better ya know." He leaves and walks out as the team follows still trying to mock him as others were watching in the halls. "You think anything's gonna change if you go to that academy, it's not. In the end you're still gonna be the same old weak ass runt you are today." Etel kept mocking which brought him to a stop._

" _Don't come near me."_

"… _What was that?" He then asks annoyed._

" _I said to piss off!" Ash then says turning around to him then being grabbed and shoved against the wall._

" _You think you can talk to us that way?! DO YOU?!" Etel yells bashing him against the wall again._

" _I'm not a member of your team anymore, you can't tell me what to do."_

" _Oh, a smartass, huh?" He then banged him against the wall again as the boy cluntched his fists. "Nothing will change, you hear?! No one's gonna want you on their team, no one's gonna want you, period. Everything will be the same as it was here, you're just gonna be the same, stupid, idiotic, piece of crap, dumba-!"_

 _Etel didn't finish as he was punched aside the face and sent flying down the hall as the rest of the team looked shocked when he hit the wall. They then looked at Ash as he was picking up his bag then glared at them one last time before leaving. In the end, he was glad that he did what he always wanted to do to them ever since they became a team before he left, in hopes of never see them again._

(Flashback over)

He got up and looked outside and saw that they were getting close to Beacon. As such, he went over and grabbed what looked like to be a flashlight along with a handgun and other stuff as he was ready once and for all.

( **Timeskip** )

Ash was walking up the stairs to the headmaster's office and was getting a little tired of walking up the stairs and stumbled upon the last few stairs. "Why didn't I take the elevator?" He said exhausted as he panted while reaching the door.

"Okay, Oz, why're we here again?" He heard a voice come from the other side.

"We didn't do anything wrong did we?" Another voice was heard from the other side as well.

"No, nothing like that." An older and yet wise voice spoke to them. "I actually have some goo news for you."

"Really, awesome-"

"Hang on, hang on. If you got good news that means you've got bad news, then right?" Another older voice spoke behind the door.

"I assure you, no such."

"You're sure?" The person asks in a suspicious tone.

"I'm sure." The wise one states. "I'm happy to announce that you're getting a new member to your team today."

The voice said as one of the voices sounded like they were ecstatic, and he heard some whooshing here and there. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop that!" The other voice was heard to be angry.

"So, where is our new teammate anyway?"

"Well, funny you should ask."

It then went silent as he listened closer, but the door opened causing him to fall over onto his face. He got up and rubbed his head as he looked and saw right in front of him what appeared to be: a blue hedgehog Faunus, a brown-haired boy with a yellow sweater, and a white-haired man with a red cloak.

"Uh… hi?" He said awkwardly.

"Yo! You our new teammate?" The blue one ran up to him startling him a little, not knowing what to say. "Wow look at you! What's this? *Grabs the gun from him* What does this do?" He said energetically running speeding around as Ash tried to get his weapon back. "Is this a flashlight?" He said taking another one of his weapons.

"Enough!" The white-haired man said ripping the weapons out of his hands. "Do you mind calming yourself for two minutes?!" He said in anger.

"Hey, just checking him out, making sure he's fit to being with the cool guys. You know, that kind of stuff." He said before looking back at Ash. "I'm Sonic by the way! The coolest guy here." He said energetically.

"Oh, shut up." The white-haired man said before handing the boy back his weapons.

"Sorry, about him. He can get like this sometimes." The brown-haired boy stated walking over. "And he's Sonic, as he said. I'm Tatsumi." He said shaking hands with Ash.

"Uh, hi there." The boy said not know what to say.

He then looked at the man who just looked away. "It's Ragna." He stated.

"Um… okay."

"Good to see you could make it today Ash. We know the ride from Heaven must not have been… eventful?" He then heard as he looked to see another white-haired man behind a table wearing green.

"Professor Ozpin. I-it's an honor to meet you." Ash then said as he walked up to said man.

"The honor is mine." Ozpin said as he stood up. "Now, I'm sure you already have an idea as to what is currently being taken place, yes?" He asked the boy.

"Uh, maybe. These guys are gonna be my roommates?" He said as Sonic chuckled.

"No, you're gonna be our roommate man." He said throwing an arm around him. "Trust me, you will not regret this at all." He said playfully punching him.

'Heh, this guys are already better than those jerks.' Ash thought to himself, softly laughing.

"Yeah, the thing is, because of last minute changes we were only a team of three. But now, since you're gonna be joining, that makes our team official." Tatsumi said happy.

"Also, just so you know, don't take any advice from this guy." Ragna then said pointing to Sonic as he said 'Hey!' while Ash chuckled.

"It seems you've already welcomed him to Team STR(Star). Well, add in him and…" He said as he showed them a screen of the three before placing Ash in between Ragna and Tatsumi, making it Team STAR.

"Oh, hey, that works! We were Team STR before which seemed spelled weird, but now we're Team STAR with an A, that's awesome!" Sonic said as he sped to the screen and pointed as he was speeding back and forth in front of the screen.

"Yeah, we can see that, hedgehog. Maybe you wanna tell us the difference between the sun and the moon or something else obvious." Ragna then rudely said.

"Don't mind him, he's nice once you get to know him." Tatsumi whispered to his new teammate.

"Okay, then." Ash just said not really knowing what to say.

"And with that, welcome to Beacon and your new Team, Ash Ketch'em. You three shall be his tour around Beacon." Ozpin stated as they all nodded, and they began to leave.

"It was nice to meet you Professor." Ash said turning around to him.

"As it was to meet you, young man." The man stated as the boy left with his new team. When they left, the man looked down thinking about something. "I'm sure he'll fit in."

(Later on)

"And this is Professor Port's class, one of the most boring of them all. Trust me, that guy never stops talking." Sonic said bored while showing Ash one of the classrooms.

"That I can agree on, it's like he never knows when to shut up." Ragna states.

"Anyways, continuing." Sonic says as they start walking.

"Next is the library. I go there sometimes when I don't have anything else to do, and they have plenty of books to read." Tatsumi stated as Ash nodded. "You know if you're nervous, it's not a big deal." He then says.

"What makes you say that?" The cap wearer asked confused.

"Well, you haven't said a word ever since we started showing you around." Sonic states.

"Yeah, well… it's kinda easy to be nervous when you finally have a nice team." The boy told them.

"Sounds like you had an alibi with your old team, huh?" The hedgehog asks.

"Oh, trust me… y-you have no idea." The three looked both confused and concerned.

"O-kay. Well, continuing on." Sonic stated as they were continuing their walk.

While they were, Ash spotted another team up ahead who seemed to be talking about something. And they all seemed to have a thing where they had something brown they wore. It was probably just the fact that they saw a student they didn't recognize before, but it could just be some talk between friends. As such, he shrugged it off, but in Sonic's case the blue speedster clicked his tongue pointing at the ladies while trying to look cool.

While he did get their attention, they didn't giggle or show any signs of them looking as though they fell for him, which made him look a little embarrassed. But there was one of them that caught Ash's attention. A girl with long brown hair and bunny ears sticking out of her head. As they passed each other, Ash stopped looking and got back to focusing on the tour.

(Later)

"And this is our dorm." Sonic said as they showed their new teammate their room.

"Wow, it's uh… pretty interesting." Ash said after seeing how it was.

One of the beds had the legs cut off and was lower down than the others, and two were stacked on each other in a dangerous way, creating a bunk bed. "Don't ask how it got like this." Ragna whispers to him.

"Let's just say Ragna has a thing for sleeping close to the floor, and Sonic just loves bunk beds." Tatsumi then whispers to him.

"… Well, I can live with that." Ash tells them.

 **TaiKetch'em: I get it, you're not here for story, you're here for romance… not like that.**

(Much later)

"And this is the training facility, also where my favorite class is." Sonic says with a smile as they walked into a large arena styled room which already had a team of girls training in it. "Oh, we got here during the best part." Sonic says looking at the team.

The team consist of a young girl with black and red hair and red cape, another with white haired looking like a princess, an older looking one with black hair along with a bow, and one last that had blonde hair and looked to be the oldest. They were all going at training dummies and were getting sweaty as Ash blushed while looking away and Sonic kept his eyes on them.

"I'm sorry you have to have to see this." Ragna said with a little sympathy.

The team got done with their training and the younger girl fell to her knees exhausted. "Alright, everyone. That's a rap." She says before almost collapsing.

"Aw c'mon little sis, tired out already?" The blonde says walking over to her.

"Yang, we've been doing this for almost an hour and a half… Even I'm a little…" The white-haired girl says while breathing heavily.

"Having a rough time there, ladies?" They heard as they turned to the boys.

"Oh, Team STR!" The little girl said rushing up to them. "It's so good to see you again." She said happily as if she wasn't exhausted earlier.

"Good to ya too, Ruby." Sonic said pointing towards the little girl. "Blake." Then to the black-haired girl. "Hot stuff." Then at the blonde who winked. "And Ice Queen." Then at the white head.

"Why does everyone call me that?!" She says annoyed.

"Long time no see. It's been like, what? Three weeks?" Tatsumi asked them.

"That's exactly how long it's been, actually." The girl named Blake stated.

"Right, so… Weiss, about the dance in a few weeks-" The boy was saying to the white-haired girl.

"No." She said coldly.

"Oh, come on, you didn't even give it any thought." He said annoyed as she just looked away.

"Oooh, who the cutie." Yang said looking at Ash.

"Oh this, this is Ash. He's the newest member of Team STAR, and with an A, yes. And now our team's official!" Sonic stated panting said boy on the back.

"Oh, Ash huh?" She then said before getting a look on her face that meant no good.

"Yeah, and we're trying to show him around, not let girls like you get to him." Ragna said stepping in front of the boy as the blonde looked annoyed.

"Hello, I'm Ruby! The leader of Team RWBY!" The little girl named Ruby yells.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss tells him.

"Blake." Blake states.

"And I'm Yang." Yang says.

"And you already know us." Sonic says pointing to himself.

"Right, nice to meet you all." Ash states with a bit of a smile.

(Much, much later)

"Whew, that was a good visit with Team RWBY. Finally, we have the cafeteria." Sonic said as they were arriving at one of the buildings.

"I didn't think that the cafe would be a separate building from the school." Ash states after stopping at the door.

"A lot of academies are like that. You wouldn't believe how many I'd tell ya." Tatsumi states before they enter.

( **Timeskip** 'cause you don't need to learn about cafeterias)

"Whew, the food there was pretty good." Ash stated as they were walking through the halls.

Principal of the Thing: No running in the halls.

TaiKetch'em: What wait, a se- *Gets sent to detention*

"Welp, looks like we're done with our little tour. What do you guys wanna do now?" Sonic asks.

"Don't know really, I haven't really thought of what I'm gonna do here." The boy states.

"I got training to do, I'm heading to the facility." Ragna says as he left.

Meanwhile as the three of them were walking they heard the sound of some people laughing. "Please, leave me alone!" They heard someone shout.

"Oh no, I know what's happening." Sonic said as they ran up to a corner.

"You know, it's freaks like you that make me sick. All this animal crap and everything." They heard a as they saw a team of boys surrounding the poor bunny girl they saw earlier.

"Please, I just want to get back to my-" She tried to say but go kicked over.

Seeing this Ash grinded his teeth in anger, being reminded of his old team's leader. "*Sigh* I hate these guys. Stay back, I'll handle-wait, Ash where are you going?" He said as he was about to go over and take care of the guys but stopped when he saw his teammate beating him to it.

"Look at her, she's actually crying! Little bunny got something in her eye?" One of them said laughing as he was about to grab her ear, only to have his hand grabbed.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Ash said glaring at him.

The guy yanked his arm away glaring back. "What do you want? Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked annoyed.

"Leave that girl alone now." He demanded.

"Oh, look at him, guys. He's trying to tell me what to do." The guy said before the others laughed which only made the boy's angry grow. Then he was grabbed by the shirt and shoved against the lockers. "Listen buddy, if you have a brain and you can listen clearly, then don't even try talking back." Cardin threatens him.

"You better put me down." Ash said only making him angry.

"Oh, listen to Mr. Tough Guy over here." He said as the boy made a fist that began to glow. "If you think you have any right to tell what to do-" He was cut off by him being punched hard in the face then being sent flying through the halls landing on the ground a few times before hitting a wall creating a crater.

The teams and the girl stood there in shock as the Ash's team looked at him and saw his bandage glove had ripped, exposing his burnt hand. The other team turned to him and he glared at them before they looked freaked out and started running away while beginning to scream. As soon as they were out of sight, Ash held his fist and grunted in pain.

"Damnit." He said in pain. He then looked down at the bunny girl seeing her shocked face before extending his unhurt hand out to her. "You okay?" He asked.

She didn't say anything, she just accepted his help up and stood there. "U-um… thank you." She said nervous.

"Don't worry about it. Just be careful, okay?" He told her as she nodded.

He was about to leave but… "Wait… W-who are you?" She asked still a little nervous.

He turned to her before saying. "The name's Ash. Ash Ketch'em." He said before leaving.

"I know you guys were watching." He said turning the corner to see them against the wall listening.

"Dude… that, was… AWESOME! Man, you showed that asshat who's boss!" Sonic said playfully smacking his back. "Wait until Rags hears this." He then said ecstatic.

(Much, much, much later)

Ragna was in his room doing maintenance on his weapon when he heard the familiar voice of a certain blue annoyance coming to his door. "And you just punched him right down there, that was awesome!" Sonic said as the three walked through.

"I didn't know you were that strong, was that your Semblance?" Tatsumi asked amazed.

"Uh… yeah, that was… pretty much it." Ash tells him.

"Okay, what are you guys going on about?" Ragna asked getting suspicious.

"Dude, you just missed out. You should've seen this guy, we had a little meet up with Team CRDL-" Sonic was saying.

"What?!" The man said already smelling trouble.

"-They were picking on Velvet earlier, then this guy came in and he was like 'Leave that young lady alone' and they were like 'Oh you're not threatening at all' and then he was like 'PWA!' and one Cardin goes flying across the hall then the rest of his team were like running and screaming 'AHHH Don't hurt me!" HAHAHAHA! *GASP* Oooh, this guy is a riot." The hedgehog tells him losing his breath.

"… Um… what?" Ragna asked confused since the Faunus talked so fast he couldn't understand.

"We had a run in with Team CRDL. They were bullying Velvet again, and Ash kinda… well took care of the situation." Tatsumi explained as the white-haired man looked at the boy.

"Oh, is that so, huh?" He said impressed at first but then he saw Ash's hand. "What the hell?!" He grabbed the hand and inspected it. "This is third degree burns! What the hell kind of shit did you do?" He said in both anger and concern. Ash didn't answer him, he just looked away which didn't help. "C'mon we have to get you to the nurse, ASAP." He said as he grabbed the boy and took him out of the room.

(Ash and Davis One-Shots is brought to you by Swordsman's Ash's)

"Unbelievable! You didn't get this checked sooner!?" Ragna scolds Ash angered as they were in the medical wing by themselves while the boy was in a chair. "I can't believe your stupidity… I guess you must really want to die, huh? Those burns would've gotten worse and you could've… NNNGGAAAAA!" He was getting so angry that he punched a wall cracking it.

"*Sigh* Whatever you did, ether don't do it again, or go straight to this medical wing AS. SOON. AS. POSSIBLE." He told the boy who looked away again.

"Sorry." He then said.

"Listen kid, I may not know anything about you but, thing is I'm not just gonna sit there and let someone be hurt like I don't give a damn. Even if some somethings are unavoidable, that won't keep me from trying something to stop it." He tells him. "Another thing: maybe worry about yourself more often." He tells him.

"Right." Ash then said before his head fell.

Ragna sighed and sat down in a chair. "You know, you haven't exactly talked to us since we've met. But you did say something about having an old team. What were they like exactly?" He then asked as the boy's head slumped down. When he saw this, he felt a bit of sympathy. "Never mind, if they're that bad, I an't gonna pressure you." He tells him.

But then Ash looked at his bandaged-up hand and closed it. "Thing is, my old team was nothing special at all. Just full of jerks who liked to pick on the one guy just for the fun of it." He told him.

"Oh, you're one of those guys, huh? The one people target to pick on?" The man asks him.

"Yeah, in a way. It was only my team that really did it, but no one stood up for me." He told him. "My Semblance doesn't have a name to it but… it's really risky to use at some points but, sometimes I use it out of anger. I can't use it at full strength because, my body might not be able to handle it." He explains as Ragna looks at him for a while before nodding.

"I see what you mean kid. I can relate in my own way… well, guess I can't really say the same but… I understand where you're getting this." He tells him as Ash gained a smile on his face. "… You can come out now, Velvet. I know you're there." He then says looking at the door as the boy got confused.

Then the bunny girl that Ash had met from earlier came through the door. "H-how long did you know I was there?" She asked nervous.

"Long enough to know you heard the whole thing." He told her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just came down here to… a-and then I-I saw you coming here and…" She was talking like a nervous wreck.

"Hey, it's okay. Look if you want a bit of time with him, I an't gonna stop ya." He said before standing up. "Good luck with Velvet." He then said as he left, leaving the two alone together.

While they were in the room, Velvet looked away shyly rubbing her arm. Meanwhile, Ash didn't really know what to say at all. They were just in their spots for a while not saying anything in an awkward silence, until one spoke up.

"So uh…" Ash said as Velvet looked at him. "What are you doing here exactly?" He then asked her.

She looked nervous again but decided to answer. "I-I… Well… um…" She tried to say something.

"Hey, you already thanked me. No need to worry." He told her with a smile that she blushed at.

"I-it's not that." She stated before taking in a deep breath and letting it out getting ready to ask. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I just want to know: what made your team look down on you exactly?" She asked him.

He knew he'd be asked at some point but, he didn't think that it'd be so early on. "Well, I could say they didn't have a reason, but the thing is that back in my old school when it came to fighting class, I never wanted to spar with anyone." He told her.

(Flashback)

 _Ash was sitting in the seating area with other students and his team close by who seemed bored as they were watching a few people spar with one another._

"Whenever it came to combat class I wasn't really looking forward to it as much as anyone else. When the teacher would ask me if I'd like to spar with anyone, I'd regret no matter how many times I was asked."

 _The teacher seemed to be asking Ash if he'd like to have a match, but he immediately rejected as his team looked at him in disgust._

"I don't really know for sure, but from what I saw, my team thought I wasn't participating in any matches because they thought I was afraid and weak. And I guess that's why they started picking on me."

(Flashback ends)

"Why didn't you participate in any matches?" Velvet then asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I didn't think it was worth it. I trained and done a lot on my own when no one was around most of the time and I thought it was pointless, I didn't have a reason to fight anyone." Ash told her.

When she was told about this she blushed again a looked away a bit. After hearing about his backstory just now, she felt back for him and wanted to make him feel better. She then started to walk up to him confusing the boy at first. She hesitated but then bent down to his level putting her hands on the armrests, one being on his hand as he began to blush from how close she was getting.

Then her lips made contact with his cheek, leaving him a kiss before she pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment before the girl realized what she just did and looked shocked before jumping back away with her face red. She then looked left and right then burst out of the room at high speed as fast as Sonic.

Ash sat there in shock after what he just experienced. He slowly moved his hand towards his cheek and wondered what just happened. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen especially on his first day at Beacon, and he was still in thought and shock.

( **Timeskip** to the next day because this chapter is getting long)

Ash and his new team were in the sitting area of the battle facility watching a battle taking place, a battle between Ruby and another pink haired girl with her hair in twin tails were going all out and clashing, scythe to bladed rifle. But unfortunately for the smaller girl, she got knocked off her feet and the win was given to Ruby.

"And the match goes to Ruby Rose." The teacher states as the little girl pouted a little before getting up and walking back to his seat.

Before the match began, Ash learned that the girl's name was Mine and her weapon was… interesting. As said before, it's a rifle and a blade, but from what he heard from Tatsumi she mostly uses her weapon for sniping rather than close quarter combat.

"Well, class, we have time for one more match today. Any volunteers?" The teacher asks as some of the audience were murmuring to each other about who's to go next. "Mr. Ketch'em?" She then said gaining his attention. "Would you care for a match?" She then asked.

"Uh, actually I'm good." He tells her.

"Aw, c'mon man. Show'em what you can do." Sonic tried to get him to do the match.

"N-no thank you I'm okay." He tells him.

"Is it because you're scared?" He then heard as he looked over and saw Cardin right there. "You're too scared to fight aren't you?" He then said.

"Cardin, what are you doing? Don't you remember what he-?" One of his teammates tried to tell him.

"Shut up!" Cardin then yelled before looking back at Ash. "Too scared to fight, I bet that's what it is!" He says again.

"I know what you're doing and it's not gonna work." The boy says to him.

"Oh, please, I bet you can't fight without that dumb Semblance of yours. I bet you're too weak, an't ya? Dumbass!" He then yelled as the last word he said echoed through the boy's head and his expression slowly changed to enraged.

"Actually, I think I have someone in mind." Ash said as he stood up then glared at Cardin in anger while he smirked back.

(…)

They were now standing in the arena facing each other, Cardin and his team pulled out their weapons and Ash took out a gun. "You serious? All you have is a gun?" The jerk laughed smirking.

"FN Five-seven, and the fight hasn't even begun yet." The boy stated as the crowd watched with confusion.

The fight began and they charged at each other, Cardin swung his mace but Ash ducked under and dodged before kicking one of his teammates in the stomach then blasting him away with his gun. Then dodging a strike from another one of his members before elbowing him then kicking him away then dodged some double teaming strikes from Cardin and the other one before blasting him and sweeping the other guy off his feet.

As the match was going, Ash was dodging most of their attacks and landing various hits on them while blasting them with his gun at some points. He was actually impressing the others with his moves, acrobatics and strength. Then when Cardin thought he finally got the jump on him his mace was immediately stopped but what appeared to be a… light saber?

In Ash's hands was the weapon that everyone thought to be a flashlight which was emitting some kind of blade of purple energy. To others they were astonished, to Ruby she was beyond amazed as she saw the blade for herself. Then Ash glared at jerk and while he wasn't paying attention; fired at his feet throwing him off balance then doing some wicked moves with the sword going into the air, doing flips and eventually knocked Cardin to the ground taking him out.

"And the winner is Ash Ketch'em. Well done." The teacher stated as the students seemed amazed at the boy's performance, most notably, Velvet.

(After class)

Ash was leaving about to head back to his team but then… "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Ruby popped in and startled him. "That was so cool, how you beat him with that sword and everything! What's that sword made of? Did you make it yourself?! Oh, please tell me, I need to know!" She started fangirling out while speeding around the boy.

"Whoa, calm down, calm down!... uh, okay one: I don't exactly know what it's made of and two: I didn't make it, it was given to me. Does that answer your question?" He told her as she seemed disappointed.

"That wasn't half bad." Blake said as the rest of Team RWBY appeared. "Pretty impressive." She told him.

"Yeah, how you fought with that sword and everything was awesome!" Yang then said pumping his fist into the air.

"It was nothing really." Ash tells them.

"NOTHING?! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Ruby then said geeking out again.

"Yeah, well. I don't know, I kinda did it out of anger." He tells them.

"Oh, PFF! We don't care, everyone wants to beat the crap out of those guys." Yang then says as Team CRDL was walking by.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the teachers would turn around just so, you can beat them again." Sonic says as his team arrives while Cardin and his team flinch after hearing them and walk away faster.

"Hey guys… Weiss." Tatsumi said to the gang then to Ice Queen who didn't respond and Mine walked by grunting in annoyance.

"So, that's what that thing was. I thought it was like a flashlight or something." Sonic said jokingly pointing at Ash's weapon.

"Yeah, to be honest, I didn't think it was anything special ether." Ragna then states.

"Oh, actually, about the flashlight thing…" The boy grabbed his weapon then turned it before pressing something and it emitted a light like a flashlight. "It works like that too." He tells them as they looked amazed.

"So cool…" Ruby said under her breath ecstatic.

"Heh, you really are something an't ya man?" The hedgehog Faunus states as Velvet is walking by looking at Ash as he turns off the light.

Then he turns and sees her before she almost immediately ran off blushing, which confused him again. "So, when did that started?" Sonic then says teasingly before getting shoved away.

(Lunchtime)

It was time for lunch and Ash was at one of the tables waiting for his team. He decided to eat without them because the food would get cold by time they arrived, while not knowing that someone was watching.

?: *Whispers* Go on, just go to him.

?: *Whispers* I-I don't know…

?: I'm sure he'll accept. And if he rejects, I'll break his bones.

?: You don't have to do that… Alright, I'm going.

As he was eating, Ash thought he heard footsteps and turned to see Velvet walking up to him only to flinch when she saw that he saw her. She hesitated at first but then continued walking until she was in front of him, looking more nervous than ever.

"Um… hi." She says while smiling and sweating.

"Hey, Velvet. How're you?" He ask politely.

"I-I'm okay… c-can I sit here?" She asked him still nervous.

"Sure, I mean-" Ash was saying as his team walked through the doors, but Sonic stopped them. "-my team is taking a while so, I don't mind." He said as she looked a bit happy.

"Okay…" She said as she slowly but quickly sat next to him.

"Sonic what are you-?" Tatsumi was about to ask until…

"SHH!" Sonic cut him off before backing the team back through the doors. "Being a wingman." He then said with both thumbs up before he led them to the side of the building to look through the window. "See that? Hook. Line. And sinker, right there. When the young become adults." Sonic said smirking.

"So, we're just standing out here with no food and giving Ash his moment?" Tatsumi then asked again.

"C'mon, let's not ruin this moment for him. This is what being wingmen is all about." The hedgehog Faunus tells them.

"… *Sigh* Sure, why not." Ragna says annoyed that they weren't gonna eat.

Inside, the two were sitting next to each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say until Velvet spoke up. "You were r-really good at the battle you did just now." She said not knowing what to talk about.

"Thank you, I'm sure you're good at fighting as well. Right?" Ash asked her as she looked away blushing.

"I-I don't really fight much during combat class, I've actually been working on something." She stated looking back at him.

"Is that so? Neat." He then tells her.

"It's a bit of a work in progress but…" She said as she reached behind herself pulled out what looked like a brown camera with some gold parts. "I think I'm getting closer to finishing it." She then stated.

"Wow, nice." He said intrigued as he looked closer at it. "So, what does it do?" He then asked.

"Nothing just yet, but… it's a surprise." She then tells him.

"I see. That's pretty cool." He tells her.

"By the way…" She says putting away her camera. "Where did you get your weapons from anyway?" She asked curious.

"Oh, these…" He then pulls out his weapons. "They were passed down to me from one of my instructors, if you thought I was skilled with these, you don't know what the previous owner could do. Don't worry, the gun's in safe mode." He explained as she seemed intrigued as well.

As for the other's outside. "Looks like it's working. Heh, lucky guy in deed." Sonic says as the three were staring at them.

"What do you think they're saying though?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, I can read lips." He tells him.

"Sonic, you can't even see their lips. None of us can." Ragna reminds him as he remembered that the two were facing away from them.

"Oh, right… I took us here, so they couldn't see us." The hedgehog said remembering where he took his team not noticing that Mine saw them while heading to the doors of the cafeteria.

"Don't you think someone's gonna see us here and get the wrong idea?" Tatsumi asks.

"This was the best place I could think of." Sonic says as Mine looks around then heads over.

"I thought you were a fast thinker." Ragna stats.

"Yes, and I thought of this place quickly." The hedgehog tells them.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works-"

"Hey, Tatsumi." Tatsumi jumped from the voice and swirled around while stepping back to see Min in front of him.

"Mine? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I do-What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Uh…. Well you see, we were…" He said looking only to see the rest of his team gone. "Uh… well…" He didn't know what to say.

"You know what, never mind. So, about the dance…" She then brings up.

"W-what about the dance?" He asked getting nervous.

"I was just wondering… um…" Mine then had a blush on her face. "D-do you have anyone you're going with?" She then asked.

"What do we have here." Sonic said gaining a teasing smile as him and Ragna watched from the bushes.

(Back to Ash and Velvet)

Velvet was showing Ash the many pictures she took and some looked interesting and others just looked like pictures of weapons. "Wow, that's pretty cool." He says amazed.

"Like I said, I'm still working on it. But I should have it done by the end of the semester." She tells him.

"Well, you're an amazing photographer. Your pictures are awesome." He tells her as she blushes and looks away.

He blushes as well and rubs the back of his head until the moment was interrupted by food landing just in between them making them flinch. Then they heard people screaming and running out of the cafeteria away from what appeared to be a food fight between Team RWBY and another Team by the name of JNPR. Deciding to do the same they ran out with the crowd as well.

(Earlier outside)

"And…" Sonic says as he watches closely.

"Do you even know what they're saying?" Ragna asks.

"Shh! Incase you haven't seen the ears, yes I know what they're saying." He replies referring to his hedgehog ears. "Oh, oh, here it is…" He then says as Tatsumi says something while nodding then Mine jumps at him clinging to him. "And he reaches the goal!" Sonic says before Mine gets off him and goes back into Tsundere mode.

Then the moment was ruined by the sound of students bursting out the door screaming their heads off which annoyed Ragna to listen to. "Well… there goes the moments." Sonic says annoyed.

Tatsumi and Mine were shocked at first but then the little girl leans over a bit. "You'd better accompany me to the dance." She whispers into his ear as he blushes and nods before she leaves.

Ash and Velvet made it out of the cafeteria. "Jeez, that was insane." The boy says freaked out a little.

Then Velvet looked at saw her team waiting for her. "Hey, I gotta go. I'm sorry." She says leaving.

"Wait! Do you wanna hang out again sometime?!" He yelled over.

"Definitely, I'll see you again some other time!" She yells back. "Bye, Ash!" She says going back to her team.

"Bye, Velvet!" He yells back before standing up and taking a deep breath. Then he looked back and saw his team. "What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." Sonic says with a teasing smile.

( **Timeskip** to when Velvet goes on her mission)

Ash was currently running down the halls trying to make it in time to see Velvet before she left. During the time, him and the bunny girl became pretty close, much to Yang's jealousy. He also got closer with his team but with Velvet it was something different. He didn't tell anyone this, but he actually developed feelings for her and because of that, he wanted to at least say goodbye before she left for her mission.

He found her team with her heading towards a bullhead and made a run for it. "Velvet!" he yelled out catching the team's attention.

"Ash!" The bunny girl yelled as she headed towards him and they both met each other with a hug before separating. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I-I just wanted to see you before you leave. What mission did you pick exactly?" He asked her.

"'Search and Destroy', I don't know how long it will take but it should be before dance." She tells him.

"*Sigh* Just be careful out there, okay? I read about back then when a student went on her first mission that-" He was saying until he got cut off.

"Ash, I'll be okay. I've trained for situations like this. I'll be back I promise." She tells him while putting a hand on his arm.

"… Okay. Alright." He said a little relieved.

"Velvet!" The girl's leader Coco called over.

"Coming!" Velvet said before she was about to head over but turned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush a bit before smiling and she stuck her tongue out playfully before heading to the bullhead with her team.

As the bullhead was taking off Ash was heading back to Beacon. On his way he saw Sonic with Yang and they seem to be having a moment with Yang against the wall and one of Sonic's hands against the wall as they seemed a little close for contact, then as he continued on he saw Tatsumi talking with Mine, and as he continued he saw Ragna.

Ash thought that maybe he could talk with one of his teammates while Velvet was gone so he was about to walk over but then saw Ruby run up to him. "Hey, Ragna!" She said reaching him.

"What is it?" He asked in his usual grumpy tone.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were accompanying anyone to the dance." She then asked him.

Ash knew what was gonna go down and just decided to head back to his dorm. When he was in his dorm he laid down in his bed, glad that the rest of his team had people to go to the dance with and felt relieved that Velvet was coming back before the dance so that he can ask her. "It's gonna be an awesome day at the dance."

( **FF** to the day of the dance)

Ash was at the balcony of the dance party looking down holding his punch, he was disappointed because he heard that Velvet's mission had run long, and she wasn't gonna be back for the dance. He looked inside and saw Ragna standing at one of the tables with Ruby mostly because Ruby couldn't dance. Thing about Ragna is that he didn't really want to come to the dance so, but Ruby gave him puppy eyes and he was at her mercy.

Sonic and Yang seemed to be enjoying their time together as Yang was in his lap with her arms wrapped around him before going closer in to make out with him, which caused a few to stare, but that was to be expected. Blake and Weiss seemed to be hanging out with two guys named Sun and Neptune, and Tatsumi was with Mine, both of them enjoying their time too. Everyone there, including the two teams were in dress clothes.

Ash was happy that his new friends were enjoying their time at the dance but without Velvet, he still felt down. This might've been the perfect opportunity for him to confess to her. "Guess it's gonna have to be for another time." He said to himself.

"What's gonna have to be for another time?" He heard before he slowly turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw.

There Velvet was standing right in front of him wearing a dress that made her look more beautiful then ever in Ash's eyes. (Think of the dress she wears in A Vytal Destiny by TheD-Rock900 I know it's a lack of imagination, but this is one-shots) "Hello, Ash." She said nervously.

"V-Velvet?" He said confused as he walked up to her and she blushed. "I-I thought your mission was running long." He asked her confused.

"It did, but… well, Coco decided that we should go back early, and she never really told us why." She tells him.

He looks back then walked to the railing as Velvet followed and saw Coco talking to another hedgehog Faunus who looked like Sonic but was black and red. "Well, that could be a reason." He says jokingly. "Anyway…" He was about to say but then Velvet went up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad about me not being here earlier, I didn't know how long my mission would really go." She then tells him while laying her head on his chest.

He blushes for minute but then hugs her with his empty hand and smiles, then looks around to see if anyone was watching. "Hey, Velvet." He said as they broke the hug then Ash placed his cup down on the ground in hopes it wouldn't get knocked over. "T-there's been something I wanted to tell you." He then said as she listened.

"We've been together since I got to Beacon, I-I… it felt nice having someone to talk to. And as time went on I started having this feelings inside that… Well, I didn't know what they could be but now I think I understand." He said as the bunny girl blushed. "Velvet… I… love you." He said under his voice not sure if she heard.

But when she did hear him, her entire face was covered in a crimson red blush. She then closed her eyes and looked away for a second before suddenly stepping closer to Ash then grabbing his shirt and yanking him down into a kiss. At First, he was processing what was happening but soon melted into the kiss and put his hands on her waist.

They eventually broke the kiss and stared at each other for a bit before Velvet blushed and looked away. "I… I guess it's pretty obvious now is it?" She said nervously. "D-do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked.

"Uh… I-I don't know really." He states.

"That's what happened to me… I didn't know how to tell you." She explains to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry." He said before he walked to her and pulled her in for another hug. "I didn't exactly have any idea how to tell you ether." He tells her as she returned the hug snuggling into his chest.

Then they heard a song (Shine by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams) coming on and saw that people were getting ready to dance. "Care to dance?" Ash asked Velvet holding his hand out while smiling, she smiled back and took it as they headed out to the dance floor

( **Dance Time** )

Team JNPR were out on the dance floor doing their sync dance, Ragna was not dancing at all and whenever Ruby tried to before she almost fell he would catch her and keep her from falling. Sonic and Yang were having the best time as Sonic was showing off a bit which caused the blonde to giggle. Blake and Sun were doing their own form of dance while Neptune and Weiss stayed in their seats.

As for Tatsumi and Mine, the brown-haired boy didn't know how to dance, and the little girl was trying to help him when he seemed to be failing sometimes. As Ash and Velvet got down to the dance floor, he saw Coco dancing with the black hedgehog who the bunny girl told him was named Shadow and saw Ragna leaving with Ruby probably to give her break.

"Seems like they're gonna be missing out." Ash states seeing them walk out. "Shall we?" He asked to his new girlfriend.

"Of course." She said but then said… "I-I mean, we shall." She says nervous again as he chuckled.

Then the two joined in with the dancing and they were having the time of their life. They were dancing very nicely with Ash doing a dip from time to time which caused Velvet to giggle, making a certain duo at the railings look at them with disgust seeing how much fun they were having.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer Ash." Velvet says having a blast.

"Well, I did have a few dances in my previous schools when I was younger… One thing that makes them different from this one is that I have someone to dance with." He said before he did a move that put her behind him as she giggled again.

 **Living Louder:** by The Cab

Later that night, the two were sitting together as everyone else seemed to be doing slow dancing. Coco still dancing was with Shadow, as was Blake with Sun. Tatsumi and Mine were talking with Weiss and Neptune, and Sonic and Yang were heading to the balcony. As for Ragna and Ruby… let's just say they're in a destroyed room in one of the towers while General Ironwood is inspecting the place.

For Ash and Velvet, the boy put his arm around the girl as she scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face as they continued to enjoy the night as a couple between human and Faunus.

To be continued…

 **Yep, this is the first two parter. Why? Because this chapter is already too long as is and this might happen later on so might as well start one now. Now, I've added another three choices to the poll and you've still got time to vote. As I said before, next chapter is Davis with a Fairy Tail girl then the poll is coming down and I'm gonna decide which to do next on my own.**

 **Why am I asking you to vote? Well, the more votes mean the bigger chance of me deciding on which series to do after the next chapter. Which Fairy Tail girl am I gonna give Davis? I'll leave the guess up to you guys. For Persona, I'm not gonna do the 5** **th** **because the games did better than the anime and I'm not looking forward to watching let's plays to write a fanfiction.**

 **But, but, but, there have been some Persona animes good. Like the 4** **th** **, of course I could just do a Cross Tag Battle Harem or so-actually, no harem requests please? It's one thing to do a one-shot of two-person relationships but harems? Please no. But, if you want me to do a Devil May Cry!Ash x Medaka, let me know what you think in your review. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


	5. (FairyTail) DaisukexJuvia

**Yep, another one. As I said, the chapter after this is gonna be a female of my choice. But I'll mostly be deciding by how much people did vote and/or the ones you guys barely voted for. For this one, I decided Juvia because, she's always going for Gray and keeps getting friend zoned so… Although she is pretty much a yandere as well… Nah I'm sure it's gonna be fine.**

 **Just don't let her meet Amy, that's for sure. This chapter is Overprotective!Juvia x Daisuke(Davis)**

Daisuke Motomiya was one of Fairy Tail's fire wizards, he's been in Fairy Tail for a long time and has gotten to know the group pretty well. When he was with Natsu, he would do something like make fire for him to eat and he got along with him mostly due to him being a fellow fire wizard. One thing about his fire is that it cannot be put out with water and will burn even in the dampest environments.

Of course, that was one of the many advantages to dating a water wizard, they couldn't put out his fire… but with a certain water wizard…

(…)

"All done!" A blue haired girl squealed out as Daisuke's hand was in a cast. "Did I make you feel better, Daisuke my love?" The girl said cheerfully.

"Um… Juvia… all I had was a small papercut on my finger." Daisuke said awkwardly.

"That could've gotten infected, you could've gotten sick, or worse… KILLED EVEN!" She then yelled as about every Fairy Tail guild member looked at them sweating.

"Okay, I think you're kind of overreacting, just a little, tiny, bit." He told her with a nervous smile.

"I just want to protect you my love. For as long as I live, I won't let anyone, ANYTHING hurt you! I promise on my life." She said before hugging him softly as his face was in her chest.

"*Sigh* Jeez, Juvia…" The boy said while blushing. 'Good to know I decided to date someone as protective as her.' He thought to himself.

"Sheesh, feel bad for the poor guy. But it's his fault for deciding to date her." Gray says before going back to eating.

"I know, ever since they two have been going out with each other he hasn't gotten a break." Lucy states as she sees Juvia trying to feed Daisuke who was trying to tell her he could do it himself. "Well, least it's nice to know someone's looking out for him." She then says.

"Man! I never get to even fight him anymore because of her! Why does she do this?" Natsu says annoyed as ever.

"Now, that I think about it, Juvia wasn't really this insane about protecting Daisuke before. Wonder what set her off." The blonde then puts a hand to her chin thinking to herself. "Then again, he had gone on a lot of missions that include threatening his life." She then says as Juvia was apologizing to Daisuke for accidently shoving food down his throat.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason. Hope he at least last long enough for her to stop." Gray then states as sweat still drops from his head.

(Later on)

"All right, I'm off!" Daisuke says as he goes off on a solo mission. 'A couple of hooligans are causing this one guy a ruckus, huh? Eh, it shouldn't be a problem for me.' The boy thought to himself as he sped to his destination, not knowing a certain water wizard was following him.

(At his destination)

Daisuke had just arrived at the spot and it was a mess out on his front lawn. "About time someone from the guild showed up." An old guy says walking out. "You're could've gotten here sooner." He said annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't exactly have a license so…" The boy said rubbing his back.

"Look around they threw rotten eggs at my house, dumped the garbage everywhere, and even beat my mailbox for Pete's sake!" The old man yelled annoyed.

"Sorry… Do you know where they went?" He asked him.

"Just down that street. I wouldn't be surprised if they lived in some alleyway like a bunch of punks if you ask me." The man told him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll go get'em for ya, be back in a little bit!" Daisuke said before running off.

"Good luck out there, boy." The man says as he disappears. 'And I thought that Fairy Club or… whatever it's called hired adults.' The man then thought to himself before going back inside.

(Some time later)

The boy was heading to where the old man told him to go and was looking all around for the punks that have been causing a ruckus at the guys house but no sign of anything… then he realized something. "DAMNIT!" He smacked himself in the head lightly. "I forgot to ask what they looked like." He then said annoyed.

"Ugh… I should go back and ask him what they-and I'm lost… great… just perfect." Daisuke said annoyed before walking up to someone. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find this address?" He asked a random guy.

"Oh, sure. Just this way." The guy said while leading him to a suspicious alleyway.

"Um, you sure it's this way?" The boy asked getting suspicious.

"Don't worry, it's a shortcut. C'mon, don't be scared." He said in a kind tone, almost too kind.

Daisuke hesitated at first, but thought that if he were to try something, he could handle him easily. "Alright." He went to where he was. "But if you anything, I will roast your-" He was saying before getting bashed in the head with a bat going unconscious.

"Tch, what an idiot!" The guy laughed as did the one with the bat.

"I can't believe he fell for that." He said before getting down to ransack him. "Cool looking coat though. For a dumbass, he's got good taste." He said as he began taking off Daisuke's coat.

"Yeah it looks cool. Huh?" The other guy said as he saw something on the boy's arm and inspected it. "What's this?" He asked.

"That's the Fairy Tail guild's symbol."

"Is that so? Some dumb fan we got here." They then found his wallet. "Jackpot!"

Of course, as they were about to leave they saw some kind of water wall blocking their path. "What the hell is this!"

"How dare you…" they heard as they turned around and saw a blue haired girl looking at them angry. "How dare you HURT JUVIA'S DAISUKE!" She then screamed as she fired water at them while they screamed.

(Later on)

Daisuke started to stir and began to wake up looking at the ceiling. His vision was blurry, and his head hurt, but he managed to sit up and look at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the medical part of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Not only that, he had a big bandage wrapped around his head and an ice pack was on his pillow from probably falling off his head.

"What happened?" He said confused.

"Daisuke." He nearly jumped when he turned to the voice and saw Juvia sitting next to his bed with bloodshot eyes almost as if she'd been crying.

"J-Juvia?" He asked confused.

The she just let her head fall onto the bed. "I'm sorry Juvia didn't help you! Juvia should've been there and stopped those bad people from hurting you!" She yelled out muffled.

"H-hey, it's okay. I mean I've been through worse, it's not like-" The boy tried to tell her but...

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! You still could've died from being hit that hard like that!" She yelled out pulling her head away from the bed.

"It wasn't… wait, I didn't start bleeding, did I?" Daisuke then asked a little concerned.

"No, but what if you did?! You're lucky I keep spare blood for such an emergency." She then said pulling out a bag of blood with a tag saying _Daisuke's Spare/Emergency Blood_ on it as he sweated from seeing the bag.

"J-Juvia, I appreciate that you're keeping an eye out for my wellbeing, but you're taking this a bit far." He told her as Juvia got a puzzled look on her face.

"What ever you mean, dear?" She asked confused.

"Look, Juvs, you're getting overprotective. Earlier today all I had was a papercut and you acted like I broke my hand; three days ago I got a bruise on my leg and you immediately flipped out; and you've been holding that bag of my blood for… however long." He told her trying to explain.

"I-uh… t-this isn't the only bag Juvia has…" She then says.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" He then straight up yelled making her flinch. "*Inhale, sigh* I'm not saying that you should stop trying to protect me, just… please control that little habit of yours?" He then asked her.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were listening in on their conversation as Juvia waited for a second and gave it some thought. She was getting a bit crazy during the last few months with the fact that Daisuke had just the tiniest wounds, and Natsu was not happy that she forbid him from sparing with the boy anymore. Let alone, did Daisuke was behind on his training because of her.

"I'm so sorry…" Juvia then said with her head down.

"See, now? Don't worry about it and try not to… well you know." He told her patting her on the head.

"Of course, Juvia will, Juvia promises that she will control her protectiveness for the one she loves." She then said putting a hand at her chest.

(Weeks later)

Juvia still hasn't changed, just barely became less overprotective. Sure, Daisuke had to deal with her less, but other than that, she still is the same. But, she has tried cooking for him and so far… "Here you my love, Juvia made it especially for you." She said giving him curry that looked… um… not appetizing at all.

"Uh… Juvia, just curious: What did you make this with?" Daisuke asked her, looking down at the food.

"I couldn't really find the proper ingredients to make curry so, most of them are improvised." She said with a smile as the boy looked scared to even put it in his mouth. "It also may have been burnt a little, but I'm sure with you being a fire wizard and Juvia's cooking skills that shouldn't be a problem, right?" She then asked him.

"*Winces* I don't know, it looks uh… too good to eat." He tried to tell her in order to get out of eating such food.

"But I made it especially for you." She said with a saddened expression that made sure Daisuke couldn't say anything to reject her.

"Alright, I won't let it go to waste." He then said picking up his fork.

He took a good piece of the curry and put it in his mouth as it made contact with his tongue… and the color immediately drained from his body. "And poor guy still can't get a break." Gray said feeling so bad for Daisuke who looked like he was about barf.

But he managed to force himself to swallow the food making sure he didn't break Juvia's heart. "Well?" She asked hoping he liked it.

"*Wheeze* I-it's… d-delicious…" He said in a scratchy tone as joy overtook Juvia.

"OH, Juvia knew she was good at cooking! Eat up now, don't want it to go waste!" She then said with glee as Daisuke looked like he was having a nightmare now.

'Why does the world hate me?' He thought to himself in despair.

When most of the guild saw this, they just felt so bad for the boy that he was living how he was right now with an overprotective girlfriend. "How long do you think he can go before he breaks?" Gajeel asks sweating.

"Not long, I can say that." Levy says also feeling bad as Daisuke was eating while trying not to look like he was dying.

"Well, I guess the moral of the story is: be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." Natsu said holding a finger up to the audience as he got blasted with a fire ball by Davis and the impact sent him down on his back as he swallowed the fire. "IT STILL TASTES GOOD!"

The End

 **Okay, now this chapter seems rushed, right? Why'd I put Juvia with Davis again? Well, again, she deserves better from getting constantly friend zoned by Gray and I tried as hard as I could with this one, but I mostly see Davis getting with cute girls more than ever. I know seeing him with hotties is one thing, but I mostly see him getting with cute girls and I probably should've just chose Wendy… I'm an idiot.**

 **Problem is, I've yet to get caught up Fairy Tail, there are hundreds of anime's I'm to catch up with and though it's hard, I'll try my best to make this one-shots good but no promises. Next up, is Ash, and to those who want me to do Sailor Moon, I never watched Sailor Moon and I prefer Dragon Ball. Thanks for reading and stay tuned.**


	6. (Infinite Stratos) AshxCecilia

… **Well, I didn't think you guys would take my rule about you making your own intercourse chapters would drive you to do it, but it drove someone to do it. A guy on Wattpad named AshFan-21 is making lemon chapters for you guys. I didn't think it'd happen, but it did. If you wanna read said story, then search his name on Wattpad and look for the story that stole my chapter replacing one of my timeskips with a lemon scene.**

 **Why am I telling you this? He wants help on getting people to read it. I looked up the most famous stories on Wattpad and they're all Male Reader inserts. I don't know why or how or where this came from, but none the less, I'm only telling you this because he wants help on getting more readers, and you guys all love a lemon chapter so…**

 **Let's just get into this. Before you ask why I chose Cecelia, don't bother and just accept. What does Ash's IS look like? Leave it to the ima-No, no, I'll tell you guys.**

IS Academy being a place where all users of the mecha suit known as Infinite Stratos reside. All woman capable of using an IS in Japan are brought here, but as of now, two boys were sitting in their homeroom which was full of girls as they were getting a lot of stares. These two boys were Ash Ketch'em and Ichika Orimura, and today was not the best for them.

While both boys were a nervous reck, Ichika was more on the scared side of nervous while Ash was more or less just sweating. Bet you're wondering how they got here to begin with. Well, we'll get into that in a moment, but for now…

"Congratulations on making it to this school." A green haired girl stated as she walked into the classroom. "I'm your first-year homeroom substitute teacher, Ms. Maya Yamada." She said as the screen behind her showed her name.

The entire class -including the two boys- just stared at her not knowing what to say as said teacher got nervous herself. "Starting today you are all now students of the IS Academy. As you know; this is a boarding school. Students are together during and after school hours, so I hope you'll get along and help each other. Making the next three years enjoyable." She states as the screen shows them the school.

No one said anything again as the Yamada was getting nervous, once again, making Ash just feel bad for the poor girl. "N-now, right onto self-introductions…" She was still almost terrified to explain, as said boy just sighed feeling worse for her.

Ichika looked over at him and he shrugged not knowing what to say. "Ash Ketch'em?" The teacher said as the boy stood up to hearing his name.

"Present." He states afterwards, before he tries to think of something to say. "My name is Ash Ketch'em… I don't really come from anywhere special to be honest. The reason why I'm here is because a little event happened at my school and what happened during that is why I'm here now." He states as everyone in the class just stared at him making the boy uncomfortable.

Then they started whispering to each other wondering what happened during said event and how it got him into the IS Academy as he just sat down in his seat sweating. Yamada then continue with the rest of the class until she reached Ichika, who looked like he didn't hear her at first.

"Ichika Orimura?" She said to him as his head flung up. "Sorry about that. We started with the As and now we're at Os, so pretty please?" She said making a cute face.

"You don't need to apologize." Ichika said before standing up. "My name is Ichika Orimura, it's nice to meet you all…" He said before tensing up, not knowing what to say next. Girls began to glare at him left and right waiting for him to say something and… "That's all!" He said before everyone face faulted.

'Seriously? My introduction was crap and even that was better than his.' Ash thought to himself looking a little annoyed just before Ichika got whacked over the head making him cringe as the boy grunted in pain.

"Sis?" He said looking up at the woman who hit him before getting another bonk to the head.

"You will call me Ms. Orimura at school." She told him looking annoyed.

"Ms. Orimura, is the meeting over already?" Yamada asked relieved.

"It is, I'm sorry you had to welcome my class for me." The woman said before walking to the front of class.

"Chifuyu Orimura? What's she doing here?" Ash mumbled to himself a little confused.

"Listen up class, I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year." She then said to the class before they all freaked out and was gossiping over the fact that the famous Chifuyu herself was their teacher.

Ash covered his ears as much as he could to keep the noise out while looking annoyed. "*Sigh* I'm amazed at how many nutjobs come to this school every year. Starting to think they do this on purpose." The woman mumbled to herself annoyed as well before they started yelling to scold them and other things related.

"My big sister is my homeroom teacher?" Ichika said to himself confused.

"Have the instructions addressing your instructor not been taken yet?" Chifuyu says glaring at the boy.

"W-well, Chif-GH!" He was saying before getting his head slammed onto his desk as Ash cringed again.

"Ms. Orimura!" She scolded him.

"Right, I got it Ms. Orimura." Ichika said nervous.

They then started talking about stuff such as the fact they found out Ichika was Chifuyu's younger brother and wondering if that's what makes him an IS pilot in the first place. Of course, Ash knew though. The boy never introduced him to his older sister but was planning at some point and he figured that he had to have some relation being of their last names.

The lesson started off with Yamada talking about the history of the Infinite Stratos, and left some things out such as females being the only ones capable of using said mech. To Ash the whole first class was obvious basics to him about the IS, and why you may ask? Again, something we'll get into later.

(After class)

Everyone had a short amount of time before next class and almost every girl was going on about how Ash and Ichika were male IS users and head-over-heels for the two in just seconds. This annoyed the two boys because this was their first day and girls all over already were wondering ways of getting with the boys, not to mention it since they were the only boys, they were nervous as all hell.

"Hey, uh… Ash?" The boy heard Ichika say before looking at him and seeing another girl looking at him, but more in a serious way.

"Something you need?" He asked looking at him.

(Roof)

The three were now on the roof and while Ichika was with his childhood friend Houki, whom he introduced to Ash, the boy was at a distance from them, so they could talk. What were they talking about, he didn't know but the bell rung, and it was time for them to go back to class.

(Back at class)

Ichika looked like a nervous reck once again and Ash looked more calm as they were reading through books they were just given. "Do you have any questions, Orimura?" Yamada asked walking up to him.

"Uh… yeah…" He said as he rose his hand.

"Don't be shy, I am your teacher." She then said with a smile.

'Says the girl that was nervous the second she entered the classroom.' Ash thought to himself.

"I don't understand any of this!" Ichika cried out.

"What not any of it?" Yamada asked confused. "Is there anyone else who doesn't understand what we covered so far?" She asked looking around the class as they remained silent.

"Orimura did you read the reference manual before school started?" Chifuyu asked walking up to him.

"… Um… t-that big book?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, the one that said required reading." She tells him.

"Well, I may have accidently thrown it away in mistake for a phone bo-GH!" He told her before receiving another smack from her book.

"I'll get you a new one and I expect you to finish reading it by the end of the week." She says before walking off.

"A WEEK?!" The boy yelled freaked out.

"What did I just say?" She then said glaring at him and making him scared before dropping his head. "Yes, ma'am." He muttered as Ash facepalmed because of how dense he was.

"Ketch'em!" The boy looked up at Chifuyu. "You memorized the book?" She asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. I read the whole thing and remember everything from it." He told her as Ichika looked at him in shock.

"Good. As expected." The woman finishes what as her brother's head dropped.

Meanwhile, they were being stared down by a certain blonde girl. (And you all know who that is)

(Later on)

Class was over and Ash was sitting at his sit twirling his pen in his hand not knowing someone walked up to him. "May I have a moment?" He heard before he stopped spinning his pen and looked to who talked to him. "*Gasp* What sort of response is that?" She asked in a British accent as if disrespected. "You should be honored that I'm bothering speaking with you in the first place. Don't you think should be more respectful." She says before looking away.

"Sorry but, I have no idea who you are." He then said before she scoffed and got annoyed.

"You don't know who I am?! I'm Cecilia Alcott! England's represented contender and-" She said slamming her hand onto his desk.

"Hold on." Ash held a hand in front of her. "Sorry, but I have never heard of you before, ever." He then told her as she got offended.

"How unbelievable! I can only hope that not every Japanese man is this void of knowledge. It's nothing more than common sense honestly." She then said as he interrupted again.

"Actually, I'm from America in the Uni-" He was about to say until…

"SILENCE WHILE I AM SPEAKING!" She scolded him making him flinch. "Contender Representatives are the elites elected by their countries to represent them. Surely you'll be able to understand from the base alone." She tells him.

"I know what a Contender Representative is." He said as she ignored him.

"That's right and I am one of the elites. It's a true miracle and your true fortune to be in the same homeroom with someone like me. Oh, what an incredible lucky boy you are!" She then goes on. "Did that get through that thick skull of yours?" She glared at him once again.

"I got it, okay? I'm lucky, got it." Ash said out of annoyance.

"Are you making fun of me now?" She then asked him.

"I am in no way, shape or form making fun of anyone." He told her with a blank face.

"First of all, I wanna know how you managed to enter this school without knowledge of anything. I heard that you're one of the only males who can control an IS, but you've been such a terrible disappointment." She then says walking in front of him.

"By doing absolutely nothing?" He asked sarcastically.

"In any case, since I'm so remarkable. I can still find it in my heart to be considerate towards people such as yourself." She says as she walks around the room. "So, if you have questions I wouldn't mind if you were to ask me on your knees in tears. After all I did defeat an instructor in the entrance exam which means I-"

"Uh, everyone here did that." Ash then pointed out before she got a shocked look on her face.

"WHAT?!" She flipped as she ran back to his desk.

"I didn't exactly defeat my instructor, I dodged, and she hit a wall and passed out." Ichika says before taking out a binder.

"But I heard that I was the only one." Cecilia then said out of shock.

"Then they're liars. Everyone here defeated an instructor, right?" Ash then asked the class as the girls started saying that they went against an instructor but didn't beat one. "Forget what I said about everyone then."

"Maybe they meant you were the only female." Ichika then states before she looks back at him.

"WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS?!" She yelled out angry.

"Hey, calm down." Ash tells her before she gets in his face.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I BE CALM WITH THIS INSULT?!" She yelled in his face before the bell rung. "We will be continuing this conversation later!" She then backed up and pointed at him. "Understand?" She said before walking off.

Ash had both an annoyed and confused look on his face as he couldn't believe he just got scolded for no reason. 'What's her problem?' He thought to himself.

(Much Later)

Ash and Ichika were walking home to their dorms as they were annoyed because they knew that girls were following them from the sound of their giggles. "Man, if things are gonna be like this every day, I'm worried about the future." Ichika says with a sigh.

"You and me both man. I don't like this anymore than you do." Ash agrees with him.

(At the halls)

Ichika looked at a piece of paper in his hands before looking at the door. "I guess this is my room." He said seeing the name was right. "Hey, do you think you can wait out here for a moment, Ash?" He then asked the boy.

"Hmm, sure but why?" The boy asked confused.

"Just in case." The blue haired male then entered the room.

"Just in case what?" Ash asked but he was late. He too took out a piece of paper and read the number on it. 'My dorm should be…' He looked down the hall and saw the door with his number on it. 'Okay, just down from Ichika's room. Good to know.' He thought to himself.

Then Ichika burst out of his door and slammed it shut behind him. "What are you doing?" Ash asked confused.

"Nothing, just coming out for some fresh air, you know?" The blue haired boy said nervously.

But then Ash felt something was up and quickly grabbed Ichika and pulled him away from the door just before a kendo sword broke through and created several holes in it as they fell to the ground. "What the hell is that about?!" Ash yelled at his friend freaked out.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Ichika then just yelled pointing at the door.

But then they both saw that girls in nightwear were circling around them. "Hey, that's Orimura and Ketch'em." They were saying as one bent down having cleavage shown to them.

"Is this their room?"

"Good to know, right girls?"

Ichika then crawled to the door as Ash got up and made his way through before rushing to his room and ramming the door open and slamming it shut then locking it. He listened and heard the girls on the other side of his door talking about how they know where he is now and that was just perfect for him. All he could do was hope that they wouldn't bug him.

"*Sigh* *Lets head fall onto door*… This is my life now." He said before looking around the place and seeing his stuff in boxes in the room waiting to be unpacked before he sighed again. 'I'll unpack tomorrow.' He said before looking at the shower room before entering.

As he entered the shower he thought back to how he got into this mess, how he ended up in the IS Academy and how the world found out that he can use an Infinite Stratos.

(Flashback)

 _Ash was just walking through the halls of his school reading his map to try and find his next class. The school was pretty big, and it was hard to find certain classes. He found the best way to go was through the gym, and being that its gym is closed, no one was there. And it would make it easier to get through._

 _He mistook another place for the gym and went inside, and the lights were off so it had to be closed which made him think it was the gym at first. But once his eyes adjusted, the place he was in started to look less like a gym and something else he couldn't recognize. Then he saw a light in the center of the room diming down and showing…_

" _An Infinite Stratos?" He said out of confusion._

 _He knew what would happen if he were to touch an IS but, curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to it. He held his hand out but, just as he was about to touch it he stopped himself and began to think that it was a bad idea, so he was about to draw his hand back, but…_

" _Hey! Get away from that!" A woman yelled startling him and making him touch the IS and then it reacted to his touch._

 _Multiple scientist gathered around and were amazed at the sight before them. "It reacted to him? How is that possible?" One of them said confused._

(Flashback over)

He finished his shower after his memories came back to him, then headed out to get changed. Not before of course checking to make sure no one broke into his room for caution reasons and was relieved when no one did. He went over to one of the packages and pulled out what appeared to be a mechanized fingerless glove.

'Guess it's time I showed you to public.' Ash thought to himself as he placed the glove on the desk.

(Next day)

"Two weeks from today, you'll be allowed to choose a representative for the tournament!" Chifuyu yells as the class listens. "A class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially, your class leader. I will now take nominations." She tells them.

"I'd like to nominate, Ketch'em!" One of the girls yelled as Ash flinched.

"I'd like to nominate, Orimura!" Another said as Ichika was shocked.

"Good idea, I pick Ketch'em as well!" Another says as the spiked haired boy face palmed while the blue haired boy seemed freaked out.

"Anyone else? If not one will be nominated without a vote." Chifuyu then asks.

"Hang on, what if we don't want to do it?" Ichika asked standing up.

"I do not approve of this!" A familiar British tone echoed through the class room. "These types of selections are unacceptable! It would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative! You can't possible expect that I Cecilia Alcott would have to put up that sort of humiliation for an entire year! In the first place living in such a country with such an underdeveloped culture is unbearable painful to someone like myself, oh the agony!" Said girl calls out.

Ichika was about to say something until… "THE AGONY MY ASS!" Ash suddenly yelled out as the people looked at him. "Do think you can go around and say that hypocritical nonsense when your country has nothing better to brag about?! How many Worse whatever awards has England won so far?" He just spat out.

"*GASP* We English have many delicious dishes! I can't believe you would have the autacity to mock my country!" Cecilia tried to counter back and tried to not to look threatened-which she was desperately trying to do cause Ash seemed threatening-as the two of them stared each other down. "This calls for a duel!" She then yelled out pointing at him.

"Fine, easier than debating anyways." He then said back.

"You lose to me on purpose you are to be my servant! NO MY SLAVE!" She then said walking over to him.

"I'd like to see you try." He said before walking over to her and glaring straight into her eyes as she glared back.

"I will!" She yelled back getting closer to his face.

"Fine, handicap?" He then asked her.

"Oh, favors already?" She then asked smugly.

"Not for me, for you." He then said as the whole class laughed at what he just said saying things that the cliché man is stronger than girl was proven wrong years ago.

"As a matter of fact, I should wondering if you'll need a handicap." She then said as Ash clutched his fist. "Boys like you are so humorous, aren't they?" She then mocked.

"Hey, if you're nice, a real lady might give, you know." One of the girls mocked him as well.

"Try me!" He said looking at said girl before back to Cecilia.

"Um, you're underestimating her." She told him again but he didn't listen.

"Then it's settled. The competition will be held in arena 3, available Monday." Chifuyu then states. "Ketch'em, Alcott, I expect you to be prepared that day." She states again.

(Ash's room)

"You're gonna fight her?" Ichika asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm gonna teach her a lesson." Ash says before going over to his draw.

"Hold on, you realize you're facing someone with the strongest experience of IS." The blue haired boy stated as the spiked hair boy sat down.

"So?"

"Well, you don't have any training with an Infini-" Ichika stopped when he saw that Ash pull out a mechanized fingerless glove. "What's that?" He asked confused.

"Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Ash asked him before putting the glove on.

"Uh, sure I guess."

Ash then stood in the middle of the room before putting the glove on, as it began to glow. "Don't be surprised by what you see." He then stated before raising his hand into the air and bright light blinded Ichika for a moment.

The light died down and Ichika looked to see Ash in some kind of black colored IS. He had a helmet that covered everything except the face and his hair stuck out of it, the wings looked smaller than the original IS, and speaking of smaller, the whole IS didn't look as big as the ones he's seen before, let alone did the breastplate look tighter, along with a glass visor over his eyes.

"Woah…" The blue haired boy said in amazement.

"Yeah this is gonna take some explaining." Ash said before getting ready to tell him.

(Flashback)

"Thing is, when I was little, about a small kid per say, my cousin and aunt were the ones that raised me. My cousin was an IS pilot and several times my age. Of course, when she retired, I thought the IS looked cool inactive so she gave to me. Not before I promised not to break it or anything." Ash tells him remembering back then.

"Is that when you found out you could use an IS?" Ichika asks.

"Yeah. It reacted to me and my cousin was surprised at first and asked me to keep it a secret. Soon enough when I was older, she decided to secretly train me for experience. And when the world found out about me being able to use Infinite Stratos, she pretty much scolded me."

"But it wasn't your fault, right?"

"Doesn't really matter, now that everyone knows, I can't exactly keep my secret from too many people now."

(Flashback over)

"Man, so you really are experienced with an IS, huh?" Ichika asks amazed.

"Yep, that's right." Ash says deactivating his IS. "Can I trust you to keep this a secret for as long as you can? I don't want to give away my secret just yet."

"Of course man, Cecilia's gonna be in for a real surprise." The blue haired boy says as the spiked hair boy puts the IS away.

( **Timeskip** to Monday)

In class Chifuyu had something to say before beginning. "Ketch'em, it's gonna be awhile before you receive your IS." Chifuyu said as Ash got confused. "On the plus side, do to certain issues, the school is gonna provide you with a personal IS." She then tells him as the girls as always started talking about the personal IS thing while Ichika looked at his friend sweating.

'So, they're preparing a personal IS now… well, that's just gonna make my debut all the mo-' He thought to himself before Cecilia got in front of him.

"I'm actually rather relieved to hear that. After all, in a class representative match between you and I, the outcome is already obvious. But it's simply not fair for you to use a training model, whilst I pilot my own personal unit." She then says smugly as he didn't say anything.

"Nothing to say? Very well then. As you are a commoner, I shall have to explain. I Cecilia Alcott am the glorious representative contender for great Britten." She was saying as Ash groaned in annoyance knowing she was gonna say something obvious next. "In other words I currently own-"

"Currently own your own personal IS. There are only four hundred fifty-seven units worldwide, obviously those who have their own personal IS are the elites of the elites amongst the planet's population of seven billion. Was that what you were about to say?" Ash beat her to it.

"I… uh-I… you-uh, dh-I-uh…" Cecilia had no idea how to counter.

"Yeah, everyone knows that crap! What do you want me to say that everyone knows now: The central component of all IS technology, the core has never been released to the public? As a result, there are only four hundred fifty-seven units in the entire world? That Dr. Tabane Shinnonono was the one to create said cores? Or the difference between the sun and the moon?" Ash then says out loud.

Then the whole class was shocked and amazed that Ash had so much info in him and that he just roasted the British representative contender. "GHHH! How dare you mock me in such a manner!" She then yells back.

"Well you had it coming, this is literately karma for ya." He then told her as she stomped her way back to her desk mumbling something.

"Well, it seems I have nothing to say." Chifuyu said a little amazed herself. "Alright, Ms. Yamada. Shall we start?" She then asked as the green haired girl flinched.

"Oh right." She said before walking over ready to continue class.

(Lunchtime)

Ash was currently eating on his own while Ichika and Houki seemed to be eating together. He didn't know why, but he felt that the blue haired boy was trying to do something jus to get his friend to help him learn to use Infinite Stratos. He did need some help, but he knows he could just ask which is what he's doing right now… huh.

"Hey, aren't you the one everyone is talking about." A random orange short haired girl walked up to him.

"You're going to be competing against a representative contender. But you never flown for real have you?" She then asked walking closer. "If you want, I could teach you everything about the IS." She then said in low tone getting closer.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He told her which confused her.

"But you're a freshmen, I'm a senior, I can teach you plenty." She then tried to talk him into it. "I think I'd do a great job teaching you the ropes." She tried again.

"And I appreciate it but I'm fine."

"But you have no experience wi-"

"I. Appreciate. The offer. But no!" he rejected her again as she scoffed and gave up walked away.

(Locker-room)

Ash was standing in front of one of the lockers with Ichika holding the suit for the personal IS that the school had prepared for him. "Well, are you gonna fight her with 'your' IS or the one they're giving you?" Ichika asked him.

"Like hell am I using some dumb in-training one against her." Ash says before throwing the suit back into the locker.

"You know my sister's gonna probably be annoyed that you didn't tell her about the IS thing."

"What do you think I should tell her? You wanna tell her, go on and do so." Ash then thought about what he just said. "Sorry about that. I'm just a little upset that this happened when I just got here."

"Is that why you had an outburst on Cecilia the first two times? Is it like-"

"A split personality? You guessed it. It usually doesn't happen unless I'm really, really pissed." Ash said before walking away.

"I'd hate to get on that side then." Ichika says as he walks with him.

(At the arena and yes this is another **Timeskip** )

In the arena, Cecilia had already activated her IS while waiting for her opponent to appear. As she was doing so, the personal IS the school had prepared the boy was still sitting inactive in front of him. He didn't even touch the IS, he continued to stare at it.

" _Ketch'em, are you alright?"_ Yamada asked over an intercom.

Ash then turned before walking towards the arena without the IS. _"Ketch'em, get back to that IS and get in right now!"_ Chifuyu yelled over the intercom.

"I don't need that piece of junk." He said before pulling out the glove of his and looking at it. "Let's go…" He then put it on. "Hyper Aura!" He yelled before a large flash engulfed him.

(Outside in the arena)

"Where is he?!" Cecilia yelled out annoyed. "I'm getting very impatient, Ketch'em!" She yelled out in a warning and annoyed before she saw him come flying out into the battle field with something that was definitely not an IS the school was supposed to give him.

Everyone gasped when they saw Ash come out in the strange IS before staring her down. "What is that? Surely you can't expect me to believe that the school gave you that." She said down to him.

"You're right, of course this isn't a piece of junk. You're gonna see what I'm really capable of now." He told her as she scoffed.

'So, his little IS arrived.' "Just so you know this is your last chance!" She yelled out to him.

"For what?" He asked her.

"It's completely obvious that I'm gonna win so why don't you just apologize right now." She said smugly again.

"… Tch, if you keep being arrogant like that, you'll never win." He told her with a smile.

"Hmph… is that so…" She then said before pulling out a large blaster. "THEN YOU'RE DEAD!" She said before firing at him.

To which he blocked, and the attack hit him full on as he wasn't even fazed. "Gh, you got lucky there!" She then said before powering up her blaster again ready to fire.

She fired at him again and again, but he was dodging as if this was nothing to him, and in incredible speed too. He then charged at her as she thought she had him now since he can't dodge flying straight at her like that. To this, Ash then pulled out a sword that had electricity as the blade. She didn't think that was gonna do anything and fired once more.

But as the next blast was about to hit him, he sliced it clean in half as the two halves went down in random directions. When Cecilia saw this, she was shocked and then began getting desperate and sent out the bottom parts of her wings after him and they all fired trying to hit him.

But he dodged just about every blast shot at him and cut through some as he destroyed, said bottom parts of her wings. "What is going on?! You should've been down on the ground as of now!" She then shouted out.

"Surprised? Maybe next time you'll think twice before just bashing someone who didn't even do anything to you in the first place!" He then yelled before charging at her at full speed.

She then started rapid firing at him as he kept dodging and/or cutting her blasts shot at him. Just as he was in close distance she smirked, before two launchers appeared at her hips and fired two missiles. This caught Ash off guard and he dodged, but then got an idea as he just stayed in one spot and let the missiles come and hit him.

Cecilia thought she finally got him, but was shocked to see that he was still unfazed and his IS seemed to have changed shape completely. "What on earth?" She muttered confused.

" _Format setting complete."_ "Hmph." Ash then had a smile form on his face.

"That can't be… h-how could you have fought me for this long without taking a hit while in the default setting?" She asked starting to get scared.

"This IS is my own. You may think being some dumb representative makes you better, but all that crap… is nothing but talk. Having a title has nothing to do with strength, and you're about to see what it's like right now!" He yelled before charging at her.

She then was scared as all hell as she fired more missiles and a blast at him, but he burst through all of them and yet still seemed unfazed as the smoke covered the area and Cecilia was blinded for a moment before looking up and seeing Ash above her then bringing his sword down and an explosion emitted even more smoke.

A few seconds later Cecilia fell from the smoke, and flew out of the smoke after her. He gently caught her and held her in a bridal pose as they gently landed on the ground. _"The match as been concluded. Ash Ketch'em wins."_ A robotic voice says through the stadium as everyone seemed shocked and amazed at what they saw.

As Ash landed he looked at Cecilia before she slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Ash's arms and immediately blushed from it. She didn't know what to think, especially since she just lost to the boy who she caused trouble with for no reason and just felt bad for it. The boy just let her get down as she walked away fast. As for Ash, he had a lot of explaining to do.

He flew up to where he came from and saw Chifuyu glaring at him, Yamada just looking confused as was Houki, and Ichika standing waving and smiling nervously. And boy did he know he wasn't gonna hear the end of it.

(Timeskip just to save time)

Ash was now in locker room lying on the bench exhausted after the fact that he just had not only explain how and where he got his IS from but also a scolding from Chifuyu and punch to the head for not telling them sooner. "If I get bad grades here, it's only because I just annoyed the teacher." He said before sitting up straight.

"U-um… excuse me." He heard as he turned and saw Cecilia standing there in front of him. "I know you're probably still upset about before." She states before he just turned away from her. "I-I just want to say… I'm sorry for my actions. And if you don't forgive me… I understand completely." She explained before about to leave.

"I'm sorry too." He then said catching her attention. "I just… it was my first day at this academy and you just popped up at my desk and said all that garbage to me acting like just because you got some title makes you able to do whatever you want… and even after all since, and since I really rather not get into a bad mood now… I forgive you." He said looking at her more calmly.

(Getting rushed a little? I know, but this is getting long)

She smiled after hearing his apology and that he forgives her too. "I-if you don't mind me asking… how did you get so good with your IS?" She asked him.

He looked at her for a second. "Alright… already told this two times, why not." He says before getting ready to explain.

(After telling her his backstory)

"I see… honestly, I'm quite a little jealous. A little that is…" Cecilia said with a smile.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. That's for sure." He said with a smile of his own.

"You know, you're not all bad after getting to know you." She then says while looking away with a bit of a blush.

"Yeah, about my little outburst those times, again I'm still new to this Academy and having girls all over you isn't really fun at all." He told her.

"Right, I guess that would make sense." She then said before she lost her smile and got nervous. "C-can I ask you something?" She then asked him.

"Ask away."

"A-are you i-in a committed relationship?" She asked him.

Ash looked at Cecilia and immediately blushed from hearing what she just said. Of course, she looked away shy then thought it was a bad idea and that she should turn back now while she can.

"I-I don't really have a girlfriend, so no…" He told her as she brightened up. "But…" And there it was. "I know what happens when someone asks something like that out of the blue, but I'm not ready to start dating just yet. Although, maybe once we get to know each other a little more then…" He was saying until she rose her hand up.

"I understand. If that's what you really want, then I can wait." She told him showing a smile as he smiled back and they got up. "And Ash…" She asked catching his attention. "… T-thank you for forgiving me." She then said with her face still red.

"Hmph, no problem. See ya, Cecilia." He said before leaving.

As he left her alone, she stood there processing what just happened and got a smile on her face. She's got her chance and once she and Ash get to know each other a little more he'll be more than happy to date her. Though, what really made her happy was that even after starting an argument with her was still kind enough to forgive her. Now all she needed to do was wait and be patient.

( **Timeskip** a few months later)

Things have been crazy, what with two unmanned IS causing a ruckus during the time there, Ash was exhausted from having to put up with both of them. Well, one of them was taken of by Ichika months ago and the other was just recently, but he was still exhausted by what he had to put up with. But there was a silver lining to it.

"Ash-sweatheart? Are you feeling okay?" Cecilia asked as she was on her knees on his bed next to the boy.

"Yeah, just had a really long and tiring day today." He told her as he adjusted himself.

"Right, I understand. Now it's over now, I believe we all deserve a break after what we've just been through." She said as she moved a hand down to caress his cheek.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you one thing. I know for sure that Ichika's not getting a break with…" Ash trailed off as they heard yelling and explosions and the boy sat up as they looked out the window seeing Ichika's admirers flying through the air shooting blast and shouting angerly. "That… not getting a break from that." Ash finishes before Cecilia giggles.

Then she blushes while still smiling as her hand was on her boyfriend's. "This last few months have been the best." She said happy.

"Yeah, and to think that it all started with some stupid argument." Ash then states. "Even still, you're as beautiful as ever." He then says before moving his hand up to his girlfriend's cheek making her blush.

"Oh, you!" She then said as she playfully shoved him onto the bed.

Then she climbed on top of him and then kissed him on the lips as they got into a heated make-out session and their tongues battled for dominance. Of course, Ash allowed Cecilia to explore his mouth since he decided to be nice to her. They separated and stared at each other as the girl laid her forehead on his.

"I love you, Ash Ketch'em." She said to him happily.

"I love you too, Cecilia Alcott." He said back to her just before she pecked him on the lips then got up before heading to the lights switch. "What're you doing?" He asked her as she turned off the lights.

"Nothing… I just thought that since everyone is downstairs and we're all alone up here that I won't let a chance like this slide." She then said seductively as she walked over and began unbuttoning her uniform.

Ash gulped and his face went red when he heard and saw her doing this. "O-oh boy." He says nervously.

He's in for a long night.

The End?

 **Yes, that's how it's gonna end. And AshFan-21, if you're reading this, I know what you're gonna do. This should encourage people to make a Pokémon and Infinite Stratos crossover with Ash getting with one or more of the girls in that show. Who's next? That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

 **Again, if you wanna read a lemon of one of these, AshFan-21 just released one for Ash and Lucy from Elfen Lied on his Wattpad account. Again, I know you're reading this AshFan! And I know what you're gonna do. ALSO, DON'T JUST COPY MY STORY AND REPLACE ONE TIMESKIP WITH A LEMON SCENE!**


	7. (AN) Quick Question

**Hey y'all! Just want to let you guys know that I'm gonna start making double chapters, as in chapters that are gonna have both Ash and Davis in them. No, it's not gonna be next chapter but I will have a chapter like that in the future.**

 **In the next chapter, I'm gonna put Davis with one of the girls from HyperDimension Neptunia, but I'm having trouble on deciding whether to do Neptune, Nepgear, or Vert. I'm leaning towards Vert because of her love for video games, but Neptune just seems more like Davis with how much of a tomboy she is, so I can't really say for sure which one I'd do.**

 **As for Ash, the chapter after that is gonna have him with a BlazBlue character. But which should I do, Noel or Bullet? Noel because I think she'd be a good one, but Bullet was the first female of the series I've seen. What do you guys think? Leave your reviews, though I might do a poll for this.**

 **I got reviews asking for Yugi-Oh characters, but I never watched Yugi-Oh when I was young, and before you ask, the reason why was because it was never on when I watched TV and I was always into Pokémon more. Though, I will take an interest if it's this famous.**

 **So, for HDN it's ether Neptune, Nepgear or Vert for Davis and for BlazBlue it's Noel or Bullet for Ash. Let me know what you guys think. But before I go, I have to ask which one of these three things would you prefer to be a chapter for this series?**

 **Mob Talkers, Doki Doki Literature Club, or Touhou Project?**

 **Why am I asking this? Well, you can guess why. Anyways, I'll see you guys next chapter folks. Stay tuned.**


	8. (HDN) DavisxNeptune Part1

**Okay, checking the voting. Vert and Nepgear have zero votes, Noel has two and Neptune and Bullet are tied by three. So, Neptune wins but Noel still has a chance here. If no one else votes for Noel and she remains lower than Bullet, that's who's gonna be with Ash next chapter. Although, I don't really understand why no one voted for Vert or Nepgear, but I guess the main character gets a shot at one of the ladies men.**

Neptune: You know it!

 **What the?... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready!**

Neptune: Hey, I get a chance to speak with the audience once in a while, don't I? Besides, you barely know anything about us.

 **You can't prove that!**

Neptune: Then why're you making this a high-school AU then?

 **It's just for fun.**

Neptune: Eh, I have a better idea.

 **And what would that be?**

Neptune: You'll see. ~ Starting chapter in three…

 **Wait hold on.**

Neptune: two…

 **I'm supposed to be the one to say-**

Neptune: one!

 **(Chapter Started)**

" _Mega Crusher!"_ Imperialdramon yells as he fires a blast at Piedmon knocking him down.

The Digimon tried to get up while shaking from the damage. "It's over, Piedmon! Maybe you've gotten stronger from back then, but so have we." TK says as Shakkoumon and MetalGarurumon seemed to be holding their own against Puppetmon.

Silphymon and WarGreymon also seemed to be giving Machindramon a hard time as well, even if he had the help of MetalSeadramon. "Impossible, how are we losing to the same kids twice when we've been getting stronger" Piedmon says in disbelief.

"So, is no one gonna ask how the Dark Masters are still here and how Piedmon escaped from MagnaAngemon's _Gate of_ _Destiny_?" Tai points out.

"This is a one-shot, and it's not canon anyways. So, who cares?" Yolei then states breaking the forth wall.

"But still, can we at least get some context here?" Tai then asks again.

"Look Mr. Clown-y, I think it's clear that this is all over for you. So, just give up." Davis says seeing they got the upperhand.

"Oh, you really think so." Piedmon says before standing up and pulling out some kind of pyramid object.

"What on Earth is that?" Davis asks confused.

"Well, you may say that this particular item is forbidden of use to anyone." The member of the Dark Master says as he activates it and it floats up. "But, knowing my strength, the punishment for me shouldn't be painful." He then says pulling a Frieza Pose.

Frieza: HEY! He can't do that!

 **TaiKetch'em: SHUT UP! I can make him do whatever I want.**

"Gh, everyone! Be on your guard!" Davis quickly yells as the others did as he said.

"Oh, but that's not gonna do anything for you in the end." Piedmon then says before the pyramid glows then explodes sending a shockwave across the battlefield reverting all the Digimon back to their Rookie and/or In-Training forms.

"What did he just do?" Ken says in shock as the evil Digimon laughed.

"I've just given us a handicap." He tells them. "Now, the rest of us Dark Masters may be unable to fight as of now, but for me, I still have enough power to destroy you all!" He says as every member of the Digi-destined looked worried while he laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Davis yells out annoyed.

"And did you expect me to be 'fair' during our reunion? Though to give you credit, for being a new part of this children group, you've certainly surprised me with your strength. Unfortunately, that won't do good for you in the end as I still hold tricks up my sleeve." Piedmon goes on to tell him.

He then begins to laugh before his little victory was cut short by some kind of white vortex opening up confusing about everyone around. "What? What is that? The punishment for using that forbidden item?" He asks himself confused.

"What the heck is that thing gonna do?" Tai yells out confused.

Then suddenly it started sucking up everything around it as Piedmon was also being dragged in. Panicking, he tried to hold onto the ground to keep him from being pulled in and the others didn't seem to have a problem holding their ground.

"We should get going guys! Let's get out of here!" Tai yelled as they all agreed and the Digi-destined along with their Digimon were going to escape the vortex trying to take them.

But as Davis and Veemon were trying to get away. "NO!" Piedmon grabbed ahold of the little dragon.

"Veemon!" Davis yelled going to his aid and trying to pull him away. "Let him go!" He yelled at the Dark Master.

"NO! If I'm gonna be taken away once again, I'm taking one of you with me!" He yelled before the piece of ground he was holding broke and all three of them were being sucked into the portal while Davis held onto Veemon.

"DAVIS!" Ken yelled in worry as the boy got pulled into the portal with his Digimon and the Dark Master and it closed up leaving the others to look in disbelief.

(Who knows how long later)

"Hello…" Davis was hearing a faint voice in his head while he was out. "Hello!… Is anyone there?..." He heard once more before he began to stir. "Hey, he's finally waking up!..." He kept hearing.

"Neptune, maybe you should give him some space." The voices became less faint as he was starting to wake up and slowly opening his eyes.

"Hello!" He then saw a girl with pink hair looming over him with a smile.

It took him time to process, but then… "DAH!" He yelled getting up and headbutting her on accident as they both held their heads in pain while the girl was hopping around.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She said in pain.

"*Sigh* Maybe you should think before you get too close next time." A black-haired female tells her as she was still saying 'ow'.

"Are you okay, Neptune?" Another pink haired girl said walking up to her.

"Ouch." Davis said while removing his hand from his head showing a mark where they hit each other before looking to see the girl he accidently hit with the other pink-haired girl. "Who are you?" He asked confused.

"Who am I?" The girl presumably known as Neptune asked. "I'm the one who should be asking you that!" She then says pointing over as her forehead had a mark as well.

"Sorry about her, she's just a little curious about you for certain reasons." The black-haired girl says as he looks at her and blushed a little while looking to the side and seeing another girl with black hair who looked younger than her.

"I'm still wondering as to how he got here." He heard another voice as he looked to see a brown-haired girl with two younger looking ones next to her.

"Well, some of us are a little curious of this young man." Another voice says as he looked and saw another female but with light blonde hair and the body of a goddess making the boy blush even more.

But what made him turn blood red was the fact that he was in a room surrounded by only girls. "Hey, are you okay? You look kind of sick." Neptune says going up to him again as he began to sweat.

"Compa said he wasn't, maybe it's something else." The girl that looked like her stated.

"Is something the matter young man?" The older blonde one asks as she leaned over to take a look and Davis got a view of her breast from close up as blood started to form in his nose.

"He's bleeding!" One of the little ones said seeing the blood in his nose before she went to grab tissues and gave them to him. "Here you go mister." She says handing him the tissue while he was starting to look more nervous by the second.

"T-t-t-thank… y-you…" He said about to grab the tissue but then froze.

As nervous as he was being in a room full of girls, he shook his head then took the tissue that was offered before wiping his nose. "Look, he's not red anymore." The other little girl says pointing at him.

'Okay, don't think about. Sure, you're in a room full of beautiful and… cute girls, but you need to focus. Firstly…' He thinks to himself before he looks around the room he was in and it looked as if he was in a doctor's office. "So, where am I?" He asked.

"Oh, you're in the clinic of my bestie: Compa. She's really kind and she helped heal you up and everything." Neptune tells him with a smile.

"Is he awake yet, guys?" Another voice says as two more females enter the room. "Oh, he is." The brown-haired one states.

"Hello, there!" The one with cream colored hair says waving to him.

Davis blushes for a quick second before focusing again. "Okay, but where is it? And who are you guys? Er… girls" He then asks them.

"What?! Buddy, did you hit your head and forget who the goddesses of this planet are?" Neptune then goes on to asking him.

"Neptune, remember, he's not from here. Of course, he doesn't know us." The black-haired girl tells her.

"Oh, right. Totally forgot." The pink haired girl rubs the back of her head.

"Shouldn't we be asking about how he got here?" The younger black-haired girl asks.

"Yes, that's the whole reason we're all here." The one with brown hair tells them.

"Okay, let's see." Another voice pops up as a tiny little blonde-haired girl in a book floated in front of the boy. "Might we ask about how you got here?" She then asks him.

Davis looks completely confused. "Okay, I'm dreaming." He says covering his face. "This has to be a dream right now." He then says taking his hands away from his face before Neptune pinched him "OW! What was that for?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that people usually ask to pinch them when they think they're dreaming. So, I did what you were gonna ask." She then tells him.

"As odd and strange as this seems, this is in fact not a dream. So, please don't freak out." The little blonde lady tells him. "But back to the main reason we took you here, what do you remember before going unconscious?" She then starts asking him.

"Well…" Davis gets up before talking. "I was fighting one of the bad guys and he used this triangle thingy, or whatever, but then some kind of hole opened up and sucked him in with me and… Veemon!" He shouted as he remembered. "Where is he?!" He said looked around the room.

"Right here, Davish!" A familiar voice said as DemiVeemon came waddle out of the corner and sprinted towards the boy.

"There you are!" He then said scooping the little imp into his arms. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." He said relived as the two hugged.

"Aww, it looks so cute!" Neptune gushes about how DemiVeemon looks.

"Well, I guess it's best that we introduce ourselves first." The little blonde girl states before getting ready to introduce themselves. "Greetings young man, my name Histoire. It is a pleasure to meet you." She tells him.

"Okay, but what are you?" Davis asks seeming uneasy that she seemed to be smaller than even DemiVeemon and was on a floating book.

"That question a little complicated to explain." She tells him.

"My turn!" Neptune then pushes Histoire out of the way. "Heya, dude! I'm Neptune, the goddess of Planeptune!" She then tells him pulling a pose with a peace sign.

"… Um, okay." He didn't really know what to say before he just looked over at the younger pink haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nepgear. Neptune's younger sister and goddess candidate." She tells him kindly.

"Mmm, I'm Noire. Goddess of Lastation." The black-haired girl tells him while looking away a bit. "And this is my younger sister, Uni." She then refers the younger looking one next to her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She says shyly.

Then Davis felt something grab his leg. "Hey, Mister, can we hold your pet?" It was one of the two little brown-haired girls.

"Can we, please?" The other one said as they showed cute faces.

"Please pardon them for being excited. Anyway, I'm Blanc and I'm the goddess of Lowee." The older brown-haired girl tells him. "And these are Rom and Ram, my little sisters." She then said referring to the little girls.

"Well, they seem nice." He says while patting one on the head and DemiVeemon jumped out of his arms onto the other one's head and started to play with them as he smiled a little.

"Well, my name is Vert. Goddess of Leanbox. It is a pleasure to meet you." She tells him with a little bow.

"So… goddesses, huh? Neat." Davis says before looking at the two that hadn't introduced themselves. "And you're the goddesses of?..." He then asked them.

"O-oh, no we're not goddesses. We're just your everyday citizens. The name's IF." One of them tells him.

"And I'm Compa, a nurse-in-training." The other one tells him with glee.

"Um, okay." He said blushing a little and rubbing the back of his head. "So, what are Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox anyways?" He then asks.

"Well, you see, they are the four countries of Gamindustri. One goddess rules one each." Histoire came in to tell him.

"… So, does that mean I'm not on Earth?" He asked nervously.

"Afraid not." She tells him.

"Oh, just my luck." He then says.

"Hey, and just what is wrong with Gamindustri anyway?" Neptune says getting offended.

"I-I didn't say anything was wrong with it. Besides, I don't even know anything about this world." He tells her in defense as the Rom and Ram stopped playing with DemiVeemon who jumped back into Davis' arms.

"Well, we told you who we are. Now would you mind telling us who you are?" Noire then says in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, don't have to be rude about it." He states.

"And that's why she doesn't have friends." Neptune pipes in as Noire blushes embarrassed.

"I do too have friends!" She yells at her.

"Is that so? I wonder where they could be." The pink haired girls says as the boy sweat-dropped.

"Oh, shut up!"

"So… can I tell you about me, or?..." He asked breaking the fight as Noire just looked away pouting. "Alright, well my name is Davis Motomiya. I come from Earth as you all know, and I live in Japan in Odaiba. Though, nowhere really special at all." He tells them. "Oh, and this little guy here is Veemon. Or I guess, DemiVeemon right now anyways." He then says referring to the little imp in his arms who smiled and waved.

"Ooh, he is so cute! I just want to hug him and squeeze him so tight that-" Neptune says getting in the little Digimon's face.

"Okay, we get it, Neptune." Noire says pulling her by the hood away as the little girl puffed her cheeks.

"Although, I must say, I never expected to see such an extraordinary creature from Earth. He does seem very friendly." Vert says walking up and brushing her finger around the DemiVeemon tickling him a bit as he fell onto his back.

"Well, actually he's not from Earth. This little guy is called a Digimon, from the Digital World." Davis tells them.

"Digital World?" IF asks confused.

"Uh, how do I explain this?" The boy asks himself while scratching his head as his partner climbed up to his shoulder. "It's like a, um… a world inside the computers-Actually no-no not like that. Well, kind of but more like a… p-parallel world compared to the real world." He tries to tell them but they all seem confused.

"Okay, that really sucked for an explanation. The Digital World is like another world and it's full of life everywhere, and as in the title, it's digital." He tells them as his partner climbs onto his head.

"The Digital World is where I come from! Digimon is short for Digital Monster, and the Digital World is full of Digimon like me!" He says before almost toppling over had the boy not caught him.

"Really?!" Rom says running over.

"Does that mean there are more cute creatures like DemiVeemon?" Ram then asks as the twins seemed excited.

"Well, they're not all the same. Some Digimon can be big, some Digimon can be small, some can be cute, but others are… well… pretty scary." Davis goes on to tell them as the two of their faces lit up from hearing it.

"Sis, can we go?" They then asked Blanc.

"AHH! So many cute little creatures, I can't wait!" Neptune says with glee.

"Hold on, we don't even know how to go to the Digital World." Noire then states.

"Actually, it's pretty easy. All we need is a computer and… *Groan* That's right, the gate can't be opened from computers anymore." Davis then says before running his fingers through his hair.

"So, you don't know how to open an entrance ether." She then states.

"N-no I do… it's just… it can't be opened from computers like it did back then, it needs to have about six Digivices and/or D-3s in order to open it for safety reasons now. And they still don't tell me what safety reasons." He says showing them his Digivice.

"Then let's go get some of those things." Neptune just says out of the blue.

"You can't just go out and buy something like this, you need to be chosen to have one of these things. And I doubt they're gonna send Digivices to people from other worlds." He continues to explain.

"So, does that mean we can't go to the Digital World?" Nepgear asks.

"Erm… sorry, that's exactly what it means." He tells her as Neptune looked sad and the little twins seemed upset. "But, even I can't go back to the Digital World…" He then says gaining everyone's attention again. "Is there some way I can get back to my world?" He asks again.

"Well, there could be a way to send you back home. But first, we need to know how you got here. You said something about this bad guy of yours taking out a triangle like object, right?" Historie asks going up to the boy.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Davis answers her.

"Well, could you go into a bit more detail about it?" She asks him again as he looked nervous.

"Well, uh… it short of looks like a 3D triangle… well more of a, pyramid I guess." He then tried to think with his hand to his chin.

"It looked like a black pyramid, about uh… twice my size." DemiVeemon starts to tell them. "And it was black, and I think he said something about it being forbidden or something…" He was telling them as Histoire gasped.

"Wait, did you say forbidden?" She asked almost worried.

"Yeah, I remember Piedmon saying it was forbidden." He told her again.

"Is that bad?" Davis asks.

"It is very bad! At least if it's really how you say it." She tells them. "Neptune, your Basilicom is close. We should head there." She then states turning to her.

"How is it always my Basilicom that we need to go to? I know I'm the main character, but still." Neptune states again breaking forth wall.

 **How many times is there gonna be forth wall breaking here?**

Neptune: As much as I want!

 **Ugh, back to the story.**

Davis and the girls were all traveling to Neptune's place as he and DemiVeemon seemed amazed at how the country Planeptune looked and the fact that they were floating as if they were on an escalator. "This is so cool!" The boy said in amazement.

"I know, right? Beats walking by a ton!" Neptune says proud.

But there was one thing that seemed off to him. "Wait, where are all the boys?" He asked confused.

"There are no boys." Noire tells him.

"What? Does this place have discrimination towards them or something?" He asked more confused.

"No, they just don't exist in Gamindustri." Blanc tells him as he nearly fell.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me, that this world is full of girls and there are no such thing as boys?!" He asked a little worried and freaked out.

"Well, it's not that don't exist, it's that there aren't anymore left." Noire tells him again.

"So, it's like dinosaurs then! Boys went extinct." DemiVeemon then says.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." She says agreeing.

"WHAT?! But that doesn't make any sense! If there're no boys, how do you guys repopulate then?" He asked freaked and worried.

The group-except the twins-just looked at each other before turning away blushing. "We'd rather not talk about it." They said in unison which confused the boy.

'So, that would mean me and Veemon are the only boys in this world? This place just keeps getting weirder.' Davis thought to himself while sweating.

While on their way to Neptune's Basilicom, Davis and DemiVeemon were getting a lot of stares from the citizens around. It made him uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting, but it was to be expected being that they're boys. Some of the people staring were wondering who he is, some said comments about how he looked, and others seemed to be talking about how lucky he was to be traveling with the four goddesses of Gamindustri. Thankfully, the stares had stopped when they arrived at their destination, while the boy seemed to be blushing at the end.

(In Neptune's Basilicom)

"Wow! This place is huge!" Davis yelled amazed seeing the city from Neptune's home.

"Hmm, oh no. It really is as bad as I thought." Histoire said looking through a book.

"What? What's up?" Neptune asked as Davis joined them.

"That item you described, Davis. Did it look like this?" The little girl asked pointing at the page with the same black pyramid looking object.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it looks like. What is it?" He asked.

"That object in particular is called the Illuminati's Treasure. This item is forbidden of use to anything that's not the Illuminati itself, and the punishment for using such an item is to be banished to another dimension, never to return back to your home world." She explains to him.

"Wait, so that means he's stuck here forever then." Neptune assumes as the boy seemed freaked out.

"Well, there you have it. I guess there's no way to send him back now." IF says with her hand on the back of her head.

"Wait a minute, I didn't use that thing! Piedmon did! So, if anything the punishment of not returning home should be on him not me!" Davis says out in anger.

"Let me finish reading." Histoire tells them. "Even if you didn't use said item, you still got pulled into the vortex with him, correct? Anything or anyone else that gets pulled into it with him is granted the same punishment, believing that you are a comrade of that being." She then tells him as Davis started to freak out.

"NO! I can't be stuck here! I have friends that are probably worried as hell about me in my world! And there's so much stuff I haven't done my world, I have a soccer tournament coming up that I can't miss!" He yells out falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't anything we can do. While we can open a portal to your world that might take a while, you won't be allowed to go through. So, I'm very sorry about what you went through." Histoire tells him only worsening the situation as water started to form in Davis' eyes.

He then fell with his hands holding him up as his tears started staining the ground as he was tearing up. "Oh, it's okay, Davis. Don't cry." Nepgear said patting him on the head.

"Yeah, cheer up, buddy! We're gonna make sure you enjoy every second here in Gamindustri! Right, Nep-Jr?" Neptune said in a happy tone.

"That's right. We know that you won't be able to go back home, but you won't have to worry about it, cause we're gonna keep you happy."

"*Sniff* Okay… *Sniff* T-thank you…" He said feeling a little better.

Neptune started to look upset from seeing Davis look sad and thought of something. "Maybe this'll help." She then said before getting up and then suddenly start glowing.

Then her clothes disappeared which made the boy blush for a quick second before her body began to morph into a more mature body and new clothes appeared covering her. The outfit that began to form looked reminded him of Angewomon's suit but was in a different style with black instead of white and looked completely different.

Not to mention her body seemed more well developed than Angewomon's, along with her hair changing colors from pink to purple. "W-what on earth?... what just happened?" Davis said confused and embarrassed to look.

"Hmm… right, we didn't tell you, did we? Us goddesses have the power to shift into a more powerful form. In other words, the being you see before you is my goddess form: Purple Heart." She explains to him before walking towards him. "In a way, it does seem to make us look older and our personalities change drastically whenever we transform." She continues to explain.

"O-okay… this world just keeping getting weirder and more confusing by the minute." Davis states before Purple hugs him gently with his face close to her chest. "Now what are you doing?" He asked her still nervous.

"I figured this might help you feel better. Hugs do help other feel better right." She tells him.

"A-and you needed to transform for this?" He asked still nervous.

"I know it's hard to accept that you won't be able to go back home, but it'll be okay. We'll take good care of you." She tells him.

Davis remains silent for a little bit is still blushing from embarrassment but smiled at how Neptune was trying to help him. "T-thanks, Neptune." He told her as she smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool! It's almost like how Digimon Digivolve!" DemiVeemon says amazed as Purple giggles a bit.

The boy didn't know if he should feel happy that the goddess was trying to cheer him up or embarrassed that he was so close to her jugs… maybe a little bit of both. 'I guess this is my life now.' He thinks to himself while wondering how his friends must be feeling right now.

(Next day)

The next morning Davis was sleeping soundly in the guest room of Neptune's Basilicom along with DemiVeemon. This was his first night at Gamindustri and after what happened yesterday, letting the boy stay with goddess and goddess candidate was the best they could do for him. Right now, he almost seemed out cold.

"Good Mooooornniiiing!" Neptune says entering the room as the boy almost twitched in his sleep while DemiVeemon woke up with a yawn. "Hey, wake up dude! It's morning!" She says going over to him.

"Hmm…" He makes an annoyed noise in his sleep.

"Hey, just because I'm letting you live with us it doesn't mean you get to sleep and miss the day along with breakfast. C'mon Davis, wake up." She then says as she started shaking him.

"Hmph! Go away, Jun…" He said in his sleep as he rolled over.

Neptune looked confused when he said that name at first but then seemed to get annoyed that she was getting ignored. "Alright." She says before backing up. "You asked for this!" She then says before jumping right at his side and onto the bed.

Davis got startled by the sudden weight dropped onto the bed and jolted away with a scream. "GRRH! ALRIGHT! I'm up!" He says annoyed before looking then immediately flinching and blushing seeing the girl on top of his lap. "N-Neptune?! What are you doing?" He asked feeling embarrassed as she got up.

"It's time to get up! And you're gonna miss all the fun activities in the morning, dude! Like, seriously, and they call me lazy. C'mon." She says before leaving the room.

"Wha… oh, right." He then remembered the events from yesterday. "*Sigh* It really wasn't a dream was it?" He asked looking down.

"No, but I kind of wish it was too, Davish." DemiVeemon says also looking sad and a little drowsy.

"Yeah, I know. But, we're gonna have to make the best of this new life for now." He says before thinking about something. "Heh, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually kind of miss Jun coming in to wake me up if I slept too late." He then states with a sad smile.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you ether. You already miss her, too. Right?" The little imp asks him.

"Y-yeah… of course I do, along with the others." Davis says as his eyes began to water but then he wiped them. "We should go see what they have in store for breakfast." He says before getting up and grabbing his goggles before putting them around his neck and DemiVeemon jumped onto his shoulder as they left the room.

As he went into the living room he sat down at the table as his Digimon jumped off his head. "Here you go." Negear putting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of him.

"Uh, thanks Nepgear." He said to her.

"No problem. Eat up before it gets cold." She then says as she gives DemiVeemon a plate with the same food.

"Of course." He tells her before the two-dig in.

"Would you like some tea?" She then asks.

"Sure, thanks." He tells her as DemiVeemon and Neptune were eating pretty quickly. 'At least the girls are nice… huh, this is pretty good.' He thinks to himself as he eats.

(After breakfast)

After breakfast, Davis felt a little better before he heard the TV go on and looked to see Neptune playing a game she picked out. "Sonic, Jump! NO! Dang it!" She caught his attention and he went over to see her playing…

"Wait a minute, is that Sonic Mania?" He asked seeing her play the newest success for Sonic.

"Heck yeah, it is. Oh, shoot!" She says before avoiding an attack from Metal Sonic.

"That's so cool! I still had an order of that game being delivered because I was unable to get it during release." He said as he sat down to watch. "Wait, how'd you get this game? If we're in another dimension-" He was about to ask her while confused.

"Don't worry about it. Histoire told me we have a lot of things that are also from your world as well. Although, no one seems to wonder why, so." She tells him while handing him the game's box.

Davis took a look and was completely amazed at how it looked exactly like Sonic Mania. "No way, it's even made by the same company?" He asked while seeing that it was made by Sega. "Okay it's official, I have given up on anything making sense in this world." He said before placing the box down.

"Alright!" Neptune then says as she beat the battle with Metal Sonic.

"I'm still amazed about how accurate this game looks to the one where I come from." He said after seeing her win.

"Hey, wanna play PVP?" She asked him as he looked at her. "You do play video games, right?" She asked again.

"Do I? Girl, I am a master at video games. I've ranked the top score in almost every online match I go through." The boy says pulling on a smile. "No one had scored higher than me." He said a little smug.

"Alrighty then, get ready." She said tossing him a controller.

"Hmm, what kind of controller is this?" He asked confused as the controller was nothing he's seen before.

"It's the Nep-Nep Controller. For the Nep-Nep console." She told him as he saw the console that was in the shape of a D-pad.

"Nep-Nep console? First Planeptune, then Nepgear, now Nep-Nep Console? Does everything in this country has something to do with Nep?" He asked as he was more confused than ever.

"Of course not, the people just love me." She then says in almost a sweat tone as he sweated before deciding to play with her without question.

"Alright then." He says getting ready to play.

(Some time later)

Davis and Neptune were going at it in co-op mode and Neptune was beating Davis by a long shot. Being that the boy had just started playing with the new controller and because he hadn't played the game before, he was having a hard time playing against Planeptune's goddess. She beat him in several rounds of co-op and looked pretty embarrassed that he was bragging about being the 'master' of video games and yet, he wasn't doing a good enough job at showing it.

"Aw, yeah!" She shouts, winning another round.

"Aw, man." Davis says a little embarrassed.

"'Master of video games' huh?" Neptune then says looking at him.

"I get it, I'm not the top player I say I am." He tells her a little annoyed she was rubbing it in before she stuck her tongue out cutely making him blush and look away.

"Oh, come on, I'm just messing with ya, dude! How about we play something else?" She then asks before going through the list of her game boxes.

"Uh, sure. Alright." He said not knowing what to say. 'Man is it me or is it weird to hear a girl with that voice say dude?' He thought to himself again.

"Davish! You dropped your Digivice." DemiVeemon says going over to the boy with his D-3.

"Thanks V." Davis said taking the device before he dropped his D-Terminal and gained Neptune's attention.

"Ooh, what's this?" She said snagging it.

"It's my D-Terminal. Something I used to communicate with some of the Digi-Destined in my world. Some good it's gonna do here." He told her while looking down.

"Wow, that's cool. What else can it do?" She said amazed.

"Nothing else, messaging is like the one thing it can do." He tells her as she seemed disappointed.

"Hey, uh, Neptune." Nepgear said gaining their attention. "We got a few requests today." She then tells them.

"Aw, man!" Neptune said.

"What, is bad?" Davis asked confused.

"No duh, it means I gotta work." She tells him.

"Oh, so requests are like cleaning the house and stuff, right?" He asked again.

"Not exactly. There seems to be a group of monsters around the forest, and they want to know if we could take care of it." Nepgear tells him.

"So, when people request stuff, they ask you to fight for them?" He asked again.

"Yeah but fighting so many monsters can be so tiring!" Neptune started to wine.

"I'm sure it's not a problem. Some of them include doing delivery, which won't be a bother." The CPU candidate says casually.

"Deliveries, too? Man, and people say I'm the lazy one." The goddess wines more.

"Didn't you already say that?" Davis asks her.

"Hey, Davish! Maybe we can help too!" DemiVeemon says latching onto his head.

"Really? I mean we never had you Digivolve in this world yet. Actually, can we even still do that?" The boy asked himself.

"What are you talking about? I Digivolved in the real world before, haven't I? So, I should be able to do it in any world." The little imp tells him.

"What's Digivolving again?" Neptune asked curious.

"I told you, it's like how you transformed into that other girl yesterday. Here, let me show you." DemiVeemon then jumped off Davis' head then got in the middle of the room. "Alright, time to shine!"

 **Digivolution**

"DemiVeemon, Digivolve to…"

DemiVeemon started to glow as the girls looked in amazement as he was changing shape and getting larger.

"Veemon!"

From looking like a little imp, he changed to look like a wingless mini dragon like creature. "Woo! It feels good to stretch from my tiny legs finally." He said as he stretched and heard his back crack before grabbing it. "Oof… Okay, I've been in in-training for long enough." He said a little in pain.

"Wow, that is so awesome!" Neptune said amazed and getting in Veemon's face.

"Alright!" Davis said getting up and walking to his Digimon. "This is Veemon, his Rookie form. He doesn't really spend much time in this form though, usually he Digivolves again in order to fight." He tells them.

"Wait a minute, he can do this more times?" Nepgear asked curious.

"Yeah, about…" The boy then counted his fingers. "Four times." He said as the sister were shocked.

"Four times?!" They said in unison.

"Well, he can only do it once now. In order to go to the other three, I need help from my friend." He tells them.

"But still, four?! I can only do two!" Neptune yelled out.

"Well, seven if you count the separate Digivolutions." He then tells them.

"Shut up!" She then says.

"No, really, he can do that." He tells them. "We can show you at the battle field if you'd like."

"Uh, yeah we would!" Neptune says getting a bit excited.

"It could also be a good opportunity to show them around more." Nepgear tells her sister.

(At the balcony)

Neptune, Nepgear, Davis and Veemon were all on the balcony of the Basilicom about to head off as Neptune and Nepgear decided to transform, making the boys cover their eyes. "Alright, we're all ready." Neptune now as Purple Heart states.

"Okay, so you can transform too?" Davis then asked Nepgear.

"Yep, in this form I'm known as Purple Sister. Oh, that's right, you haven't seen us all transform yet." She then states.

"Alright, so, where is the place with the monsters again?" The boy then asked.

"We're going there right now. Oh, I almost forgot, you can't fly right?" Purple then asks him.

"N-no, of course not." He tells her.

"Very well then." After he said so, suddenly she wrapped her arms around his and picked him off the ground.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" He asked blushing as his face was close to her… E-HERM… well defined assets.

"Oh, come now, don't be shy. If you can't fly, then I have to carry you. ~" She said almost teasingly as he seemed more embarrassed.

"Uh, d-do you have to carry me like this?" He asked again.

"C'mon, Veemon." Purple Sister then said picking him up. "Okay, I think we're ready now."

"Okay, then. Let's go." Purple Heart says as they take off to their destination.

(Meanwhile)

Piedmon seemed to recover from what happened to him before he got up and saw he was in some kind of forest. "What is this place?" He asked confused before he got up and looked around. "Is this where that thing sent me?" He asked again before starting to float up.

'Is this a part of the Digital World?' He thinks as he looks around. 'No, it can't be. I don't sense any Digimon around for miles. Where could I be?' He continues to think to himself before spotting some kind of mouse running somewhere. 'No Digimon signature is coming from that little creature.' He then starts to follow it.

The mouse was running until he caught up to a pink haired woman in the most revealing outfit. "What took you so long?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm not that fast, you think this stubby legs can do crap? They can't!" He yelled at her.

"Whatever, did you get it?" She then asks him.

"Yeah, I got the stupid thing." He said before showing her a red crystal. "These things are impossible to find, nowa days." He complained.

"It's all worth it in the end. All we're gonna need is one more and we can defeat the goddesses with no doubt." She tells him.

"Uh, you say that like every time, and every time you do, we fail." He complains again.

"Oh, shut your tiny mouth. If you don't succeed, try and try again." She continues to tell him.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear you say that after we fail again." The mouse mutters to himself.

"So, if I'm hearing this correctly…" A voice said before the mouse screamed and ran from it. "You're looking to destroy an enemy of yours, correct?" Piedmon then walks into view.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The woman asked on defense.

"If you wish to know me, let me tell you a little tale. Once upon a time-" He was telling them.

"Cut the crap and get to the point!" She then says annoyed.

"Hmph, way to spoil the fun." Piedmon said disappointed that he wouldn't get to tell them in his way. "Alright, I'll give you the abridged version. My name is Piedmon, a Digimon from the Digital World. Unfortunately, due to recent events, it seems I have been banished from my own world. There for, I have to take refuge in this world."

"So, rule it then? I'm sorry, but if Gamindustri is gonna have a ruler, it's gonna be me: Afoire." The woman tells him.

"Is that so? Well, actually I have… let's say, proposition for you." He then states.

"A proposition? What kind of bargain do you want?" She then asked.

"Oh, nothing special… just that there's someone that came with me that I need to take care of." He tells her in a dark tone.

(And meanwhile again)

The four were flying for a while and Purple Heart along with Davis seemed to be further ahead as the boy was still embarrassed of the attention he was gaining. "Man, Davis has never gotten this lucky before. Back in our world, he was terrible at getting the ladies." Veemon states after what seems to be happening.

"Yeah, my sister seems to be acting different around him a little bit. She almost sounded like she was teasing him." Purple Sister tells him.

"Yeah, wonder what he must be feeling right now." The Digimon states again.

"So, you're like a little girl but when you transform, you look older?" Davis asked clinging to Purple Heart.

"That is one way to put it, yes." She tells him.

"… Just a quick question. I know it's kind of rude to ask a girl's age, but how old are you?" He asks her, being curious as she giggle a bit.

"Actually, I don't have an age." She then tells him.

"Wait, what?!" He asked shocked.

"Indeed, the goddesses along with the goddess candidates don't have an age, so…" She continues to tell him as he was still shocked.

"S-so, none of you are older than each other?" He asked confused. "But, that doesn't make any sense. If you goddesses don't have an age, then why do you call your sisters little?" He continues to ask her.

"Not having an age doesn't mean we're not older than each other. I know it sounds confusing, but ya go with the flow. Right?" She explains.

"… T-then, what about Birthdays? Do you girls even have those?" He continues to ask before…

"We're here." Purple Sister says as she catches up and they come to a stop.

"Is this spot?" Purple Heart asked her sister.

"Yeah, this is it." She tells her before they descend.

"Wow, this place is big." Davis asked as he got put down.

"So, where're the monsters?" Veemon then asked looking around.

"I know, they don't seem to be here. Doesn't that seem odd?" Purple Sister asks.

"Well, stay on your guard everyone. We don't know where they could pop up." Purple Heart tells everyone. "Oh, by the way. I meant to ask this earlier, but you do know how to fight, right?" She then asks Davis as the boy seemed nervous.

"Uh, um… a-actually… I don't do the fighting." He tells her with a nervous smile.

"Well, I guess it's up to just three of us then." She then says a little disappointed.

"Yeah, let's kick some butt!" Veemon said just before they heard a roar. "Uh, I don't like the sound of that." He then said before yelping and running to Davis' side as some kind of dragon burst from the ground.

"An Earth Dragon? That's not much of a problem. I can take this one." Purple Heart states before pulling out her sword.

Then another popped up from the ground startling the boy. "Another one?" He asked as Purple Sister took out her sword before more started to show.

"Crap, this place must be their breeding territory. Everyone, on your guard." Purple Heart commands before going after one as did her sister.

"Wait, do we even have a plan?" Davis asked before him and Veemon went and hid.

As the girls were fighting, the dragons were being taken down pretty easy. With a lot of slashes here and there each and everyone of them was going down, Davis' eyes were mostly on Neptune, or Purple Heart. Seeing her fight with how her body is shaped and what outfit she was wearing, he was blushing hardly, and it was impossible to look away.

As the two kept fighting, more Earth Dragons seemed to appear. "Gh, they just won't stop coming!" Heart says before blocking an attack only to be pushed back by another.

"Neptune!" Sister yells over as she blasts one with a blaster only to be overpowered by another.

The goddess got knocked down and was running out of power. "Damn…" Then just before she got crushed, she held her hands out as the only means of keeping the dragons palm off her.

"Aw, jeez. They need help." Davis says before taking out his Digivice. "You ready?" He asks.

"Always!" Veemon says before going out. " _Vee-Headbutt!_ " He yelled before launching himself at one of them knocking it in the head.

"Veemon?" Purple Sister asked.

Then Davis ran over to help Purple Heart get the dragon hand off her. "Davis, what're you doing?" She asked worried.

"Helping you!" He said while grunting.

"It's too dangerous get out of here!" She told him.

"No way!" He said as she seemed confused. "I don't care if I don't have some kind of superpower or whatever, I'm not letting a friend go down. My Courage and Friendship has never failed me before, and they won't now!" He said as she blushed a little from his words.

Then she got back to focusing on the dragon and managed to push it far enough for her to get out and grab him as they avoided the attack. "I have to say, that's pretty brave of you. Though, still, allow me to take care of this. Okay?" She asks him.

"Uh… okay… but I'm still helping." He said before they separated, and he held his Digivice to the air. "Let's go, Veemon!"

"Right, with ya!" The Digimon yelled before glowing.

"Digi-Armor of Courage, energize!" The boy then yells as his Digivice shot out a light.

 **Armor-Digivolution**

"Veemon, Armor-Digivolve to…" Veemon then started to change as he began to grow bigger and gain some new fire armor along with claws as he emerged from flames.

"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" He yelled out in his new form.

After the Digivolution the girls looked in amazement once again. "Woah, that's one of Veemon's Digivolutions?" Purple Heart said amazed.

As the Digimon stood forth the dragons seemed almost intimidated as one took a step back. "Alright, let's get this over with! _Fire Rocket!_ " Flamedramon got engulfed in flames before charging at one of the Earth Dragons and causing an explosion that took it out along with a few next to it.

"Not done yet! _Flaming Fist_!" He yelled again before firing two fireballs at two more and they were done and over with.

"My turn!" Purple Heart says before she goes to a few more and slashes them taking them down.

"One left." Purple Sister says taking out a blaster as the last one of them seemed a little scared and was about to flee but only to be blasted and taken down. "And that's all of them." She states putting away her weapon.

Flamedramon then chuckled to himself before De-Digivolving. "Yeah, we did it!" Veemon yelled before Davis ran up to him.

"Alright!" They gave each other a high five. "Yeah, we still got it!" He says feeling victorious.

"So, that's the way you fight in the Digital World. Very impressive." Purple Heart says congratulating him.

"Yeah, we go through this stuff a lot. Once you get the hang of it though, it's no big deal. We're just glad to help." Davis tells her.

"Oh, really." She then says with a lower tone. "Well, about what you said before, Davis." She said before going over to him.

"Uh, what about it?" He asked before she suddenly leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's very noble of you. I might actually start taking a liking towards you. ~" She says in a seductive manner.

"W-what?" He said blushing hardly before she blushed and backed up then turned back to Neptune.

"DAH! What was doing just now?! What the heck is wrong with me?!" She yelled with her face completely red as she ruffled her hair.

"Uh, maybe we should just head back. We're done here anyways." Purple Sister suggested before turning back into Nepgear.

"Wait, we're not gonna fly?" He asked confused.

"Unfortunately, not, I don't think Neptune's up for being in her goddess form right now." She tells him as Neptune looks away embarrassed.

"Aw, man. I was really hoping not to walk all the way back considering how far this place is from Planeptune." Davis said with a saddened expression as Nepgear just chuckled nervously.

(After a while)

While they were walking Neptune and Davis seemed to be behind while Neptune was looking away from the boy nervous as Davis looked at her before she took a look then blushed before looking away again. 'Gosh dang it! What is wrong with me? Why did I do that to Davis? Purple Heart is supposed to be adult-ish and mature-ish not lustful and seduce-ful.' The little girl thinks to herself thinking back to what she did.

'Man, Neptune really does change when she transforms, mentally and physically. Does Purple Heart always act like that? I mean, it's almost like she's teasing me by doing things such as stuffing my head in her… uh, chest...' The boy thinks to himself before blushing. 'Should I be lucky, or nervous?' He then thinks again.

"So, uh…" Neptune then spoke up. "A-about before…" She then begins to say before taking a breath as the two came to a stop. "H-h-how about… w-we don't talk about what happened today, agreed?" She then says before holding out her hand.

"… Y-yeah, of course." Davis then says before going to shake her hand, but the moment he grabbed it…

"EEK!" The girl quickly pulled her hand away before her face turned red.

The boy was dumbfounded. "Uh, you okay?" He asked.

She didn't answer him straight away, she still looked nervous. "Um… sorry about that…" She then says again as he still seemed lost.

"Hey, guys! Are ya coming?!" Nepgear called as they saw that her and Veemon were far ahead.

"Come on, Davis! We used to walk around like this all the time." The little Digimon calls waving his hand.

"We're coming!" They both yelled at the same time before looking at each other and Neptune ran ahead while Davis ran to catch up.

(Lowee: Blanc's Basilicom: night)

It had seemed as though the news about a boy appearing in Gamindustri spread like wildfire, and just about everyone knew about Davis' existence. Some believed it was true that a human boy appeared in their world, while others still believed it to be a myth of some sort. When they heard about him taking refuge in Planeptune and that he helped the goddess and candidate with a mission, the country's Shares were going higher now. Not much bigger than the other countries' Shares, but higher none the less.

This of course wasn't something that Blanc was happy with. Sure, she still had some Shares, but because Neptune was getting higher than hers, she was upset. Not because she hated Neptune but because her Share Energy just boosted all because Davis started living in Planeptune.

"This is bullshit… All she did was get a boy to share a room with, how does that make her get more popular than me?..." She mutters to herself angerly as she got up from her chair and was about to pick it up to throw, but then she remembered that her sisters are still asleep. "Calm down, damnit…" She mutters again.

"*Sigh*… I need to stop this nonsense, the wars for shares are over and we're friends now… But, even so…" She then says as she thought back to how Neptune transformed into Purple Heart to help Davis. 'Maybe, I'll find someone someday… I hope." She thinks a little upset since she knew that her friend had a chance at love meanwhile her and the other goddess are still single.

(Planeptune: Neptune's Basilicom) Davis' P.O.V.

Wow, this is a lot to take in. I mean, first I come to this world and now it's my home, next I'm living with two girls that are literal goddesses, and one of them acts weird when she transforms. Well, I guess I should feel lucky. I mean, there's a girl who's older tha-actually she doesn't have an age, but when she transforms, she seems older and she seems to be trying to get with me.

Not all boys are lucky enough to have girls doing that to them, yet here I am. But, she does have a pretty hot and well developed body, with a really, really, suggestive outfiiiiiii-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DAVIS?! Don't think perverted thoughts! I slap myself three times to stop thinking about that. Even so, she still seemed like she was older, and I can only wonder what the others think.

The others… *Sigh* how worried they must be right now. I wish I could've at least gotten a chance to say goodbye, but I now… I'm in another world… a-and… I'll never see them again…*Inhales*… mom… dad… Jun… Tai… Kari… Ken…

"Davis?" I heard before immediately turning to the door and seeing Neptune in her pajamas with little bunnies on them. "I heard you crying. Are you feeling okay?" She then asks me.

Then I realized as I wiped my face that I was crying, and my hand was stained with my tears. Afterwards, I looked at the floor in sadness. "I-it's nothing… D-don't worry and go back to your bed." I try to tell her but she's not buying it.

"Listen, Davis you can talk to me if you want. I know we've only known each other for a day or two, but we're friends. So, you can talk to me about anything." She tells me.

"…" I open my mouth to say something but stopped before thinking. "I-it's just… I've been thinking about my friends back in my world… how they could be worried about me and yet… I-I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to them. But now… Now I'm never gonna see them again, and they won't be able to-" I was saying while tearing up before she jumped at me and knocked me onto my back.

We stayed there for a while, she rested her head on my chest and had her arms wrapped around me. "Please don't be sad Davis… whenever my friend is getting sad, I start to feel sad. I can't stand seeing you like this… so please, don't cry…" She says almost sadly.

I was beginning to feel happy. Neptune was trying to help me, she doesn't like it when others around her start to feel down and she tries her best to cheer them up. That's something I like about her… to be honest, I think I'm actually starting to fall in love with her. It may have already been a day, but Neptune was so kind to me even though we just met and with how she tries to help others feel better, who wouldn't fall for her.

"T-thanks, Neptune." I pat her head and expected her to get up but she only seemed to shift her head a little. "U-um, aren't you gonna go bac to your room?" I ask her as her grip tightened.

"A-actually, can I stay here with you for the night?" She asks as I blushed at first.

She actually wants to sleep with me? Who am I reject after showing her kindness to me. "Sure, I don't mind." I say with a smile before she snuggles, and my blush remained before I lowered my head into my new pillows.

"G-goodnight, Davis." She whispers.

"Goodnight, Neptune." I say patting her head one more time before I let the land of dreams take me over.

Neptune's P.O.V.

This is really happening… I really am falling for him. Heh, this is so unlike me to fall for someone I just met and so easily too. Yet, here I am sleeping in his arms as of now. Me; Neptune; the goddess of Planeptune, with a human boy right here and now. He seems so much like me and he likes a lot of the stuff I like too… and that thing he said about courage and friendship, it really got to me, even as Purple Heart. Davis, I'm sorry you can't go back home, and I'm also sad that you won't be able to meet your friends and family forever, but you've got us now. And Davis, I promise… promise that I will help you feel better… no matter what.

To be continued…

 **Okay, another two-parter, no big deal. I didn't think I'd make this a two-parter, but I've made this chapter long enough. I don't know why I do stuff like this, I think I have it under control but then there's like this demon inside me. It like tells me that even as a one-shot it needs story. That's just how I am. Also, Piedmon did go with Davis so…**

 **Oh, yeah. Bullet is still winning the votes while Noel has yet to get higher. I can see why you guys want me to do bullet because she has a… um… well, she's got an interesting personality and-**

 **AshFan-21: She's got thicc as hell body.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Damnit! What the hell do you want?!**

 **AshFan-21: Hey, screw you! I get a chance to shine too you know!**

 **TaiKetch'em: You got your own account on Wattpad! Stop trying to take over my Fanfictions!**

 **AshFan-21: Whatever! Anyways guys, after he does Bullet with Ash, I'm gonna write a lemon chapter for the two on my Wattpad. If you don't wanna miss it, then check it out right now! I got two chapters for the two already.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Okay you announced it, now get your ass out of here!**

 **AshFan-21: Sheesh, don't have to be rude.**

 **Anyways guys, thanks for reading and please check out this guy's Wattpad account so he stops contaminating my profile and fanfics? As much as I'd rather not sound perverted, he is right about Bullet, and I can see why you want me to put her with Ash. But what about Under Night In-Birth girls? Persona girls? Let me know what you think would be good for these two. See you next time!**


	9. (BlazBlue) AshxBullet

**Hey'o! How's it going everyone? So, I took a look at the poll and… wow, a lot of you want to see AshxBullet, huh? Okay, I may not know much about BlazBlue, but I didn't know much about HyperDimension Neptunia and that didn't stop me from doing the first chapter. Of course, from what I've seen from BlazBlue, there are some events that are completely random at times.**

 **So, if I do a bad job at this, what'cha gonna do? If I do a good job at this, I'm actually gonna be shocked. Here goes nothing. Starting chapter now.**

Ash was currently running through the streets of Kagutsuchi, he heard that a fight was going down in the city that had something to do with fighting the Grimm Reaper himself: Ragna the Bloodedge. He heard several people mention to him about the wanted man with the biggest bounty on him, being known for destruction it was said that anyone who catches him would be awarded ninety billion… uh…

 **Hey, what's their currency in BlazBlue?**

Guy: *Whispers*

 **Wait, what?**

Guy: *Whispers*

 **What do you mean no one knows their currency?**

Guy: *Shrugs*

 **Wha-How do make an entire series and not decide what cur-you know what? I'm just gonna take the easy way out.**

-anyone who catches him would be awarded ninety billion dollars in cash. And if he was in town as of this moment, he knew that things were gonna get destructive. Ash stopped running to catch his breath and took the time to check his powers. He enveloped his hand in electricity, which meant that he still had strength in him from last time he tried to fight off a criminal.

Then he heard what sounded like a girl crying out in pain then started running again. After a while of running, he started hearing what sounded like some explosions going off before one big one erupted and that made him worried that something had happened. When he got to the source, he found what appeared to be a blonde girl with long hair picking up a black-and-red-haired girl before taking off leaving a white-haired woman by herself

When he saw he blushed at first because of how she dressed. She wore a revealing outfit that exposed almost every part of her well-endowed (Look it up) body, from her large bust to her… dare I say, tight butt, and thighs of steel **-Okay, that's enough. We all know how lewd this girl's body is-** One thing that that then caught of Ash's attention was the wounds that covered her...

She seemed to act fine at first, but when she tried to walk, she stumbled a little and almost fell, alerting the boy as he ran over to her aid. "Are you okay?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"I… I'm fine." She told him in an annoyed tone.

"Are you sure? You look badly hurt." He asked, still concern.

"I said I'm fine!" She then suddenly snapped at him causing him to step back before she tried to walk once more.

"… Uh, m-miss, you're clearly hurt and need to see a doctor. Please, just let me-" Ash was still trying to help her.

"I don't need your help! Just go… away… al..." She told him acting stubborn before she eventually passed out and was about to fall to the ground, but the boy then ran to her catching her.

'Jeez, how stubborn can you get?' Ash thought to himself before placing her down to pick her up-though kind of embarrassing-bridal style. 'Huh, she's surprisingly light.' He thought to himself again before hearing her groan a bit. "Alright, let's get you to the doctor." He then says before walking off with her down an unpopular part of town.

( **Timeskip** )

The woman began to stir and was starting to wake up from her slumber, once awake she looked at the celling as her eyes were still opening, then groaned before putting her head in her hand then sitting up. "What the hell happened." She said to herself.

"You passed out trying to walk and couldn't move. As for where we are, you're in a doctor's clinic." She heard as she turned to see the same boy that helped her. She then looked away. "What happened to you out there? Did you get into a fight or something?" He then asks her.

She looked back at him. "… I-It's none of your concern." She told him at first.

"Come on, can you please tell me? I know we don't know each other but, you gotta tell someone, eventually right?" Ash insisted as she sighed.

"Well… it all started with… Bloodedge." She started to tell him. "He was fighting this girl with a scythe combined with a rifle. He won, and I went to check the girl, and then I got attacked after being accused of hurting her."

"Okay, and I'm guessing that didn't end well for you then." The boy states as she looked annoyed.

"I can handle myself just fine." She told him while glaring as he was stunned at first from her tone and she looked like she felt bad afterwards. "… Sorry… I'm just not in the mood today." She looks away once more. "You are right though, that girl I fought was tougher than I expected, and I was eventually overpowered by her." She then explains. "*Sigh* This is such an embarrassment to see a fighter like myself get beaten by some girl." She then says annoyed.

"W-well, at least you're okay." Ash then tells her giving her a genuine smile that she almost blushed to but looked away before he saw. "Hmm? Are you feeling alright?" He then asked puzzled.

"Yes, I am." She then just answered before she took a glance at him. "You know, I expected you to ask me about The Grimm Reaper by now." She states with a bit of a grin.

"Well, he's not really important right now. I mean, when I heard there was a fight having to do Ragna the Bloodedge I came to see if it was true, but he's not really all that important to me to be honest. I know he's probably the most wanted criminal alive, but I was actually worried for you." He tells her as she looks back at him with a light blush.

Seeing it happen to her made him blush a little and look away. This was made awkward since they had no idea what brought them to blush about each other in the first place, along with an odd feeling they suddenly got. They remained like that for about a minute before the woman spoke up.

"My name is Bullet." She introduces herself catching the boy's attention. "In case you were wondering. Also, I am grateful that you helped me." She then tells him before looking back at him. "And… sorry for being rude to you earlier."

"I-it's okay, really… and my name is Ash. Ash Ketch'em." Ash then introduces himself to her as she smiled at his kindness with a warm feeling in her chest.

(Later on)

Later Ash decided to treat Bullet to lunch in a restaurant in Kagutsuchi. She tried to tell him that he didn't have to, but he insisted on it and in the end, she accepted his kindness and were as of the moment eating in said restaurant. When they were eating, Bullet had the boy on her mind. He seemed so kind to her without even knowing her and helped her when she was hurt, it was giving her an odd feeling inside her chest which was confusing to her.

'What is with this weird sensation? Why does it feel so… nice?' She thought to herself before looking at Ash. 'This boy is so confusing. I was rude to him when we first met, so why did he still help me?' Then she returned to her food. '*Sigh* Maybe he's just too kind. Still though…' As she was thinking to herself Ash looked at her.

'I don't understand why she walks out in public in that outfit. I mean, she has her behind shown to the public 24/7 and the same can be said about her chest.' He thought to himself as he looked at her, then she looked up at him as he looked away blushing and his chest started to feel warm. 'Okay, why did my chest just suddenly heat up?... Alright, c'mon Ash. Maybe you should start a conversation.'

'Maybe I should just talk to him.' Bullet also thought.

"So, how're-?" They both suddenly said at the same time before they tried again. "Okay, how is your-?" The same thing happened again as a blush ram across their faces. "Alright, you stop talking and I'll-" They then stopped before staring at each other silently for about a minute or two. "Look if yo… *Groan*!"

"Okay, you wanna go first?" Ash asked as their unison talk ended.

"A-actually, you can go first if you want. Like uh, w-what brought you here to Kagutsuchi?" Bullet asks him.

"… Well, I don't exactly have a reason for being here in Kagutsuchi. I'm a traveler, I travel places cause I'm into adventuring. It's really fun, you should try it." He tells her with a smile.

"Nah, I'm not really into that kind of stuff. I only travel when I need to go somewhere. Or at least if I'm up to it anyway. Besides, it's not really my thing to be honest and there are situations you could get into that are a pain in the ass." She then tells him.

"Yeah, I can take a hint." The boy says while sweating a bit.

Then Bullet took a look at his bag. "Is there anything you find when your traveling? Maybe, some souvenirs?" She then asks curiously.

"Oh, well, not much at the moment. But I have gotten a few things." Ash then went through his backpack. "All I got at the moment is a few cups and statues here and there… oh, I was wondering where this went." he said before pulling out a red and white ball with a lightning bolt on it.

"And, what is that exactly?" Bullet asked still curious yet confused as to what it was.

"Just something I took from home with me. Something to remind me of my family." He then says before opening it and taking out some folded piece of paper.

He then hands it to her as she seemed confused at first, but then she took the paper and unfolded it. It was a picture, a picture that showed two boys. One that looked like Ash and another that looked like a younger version of him along with two adults behind them. One with red hair and one that looked like an older version of Ash.

"Oh, um… is this your family?" Bullet then asks looking back at him.

"Yeah, my parents and older brother. I don't see them that much though, but I do call back at home at times." He tells her with a smile still on his face.

"Well, they must be very nice. But why don't you go see them?" She still asks.

"That's the thing actually. I traveled to many places and pretty far, I was actually gonna head to the airport to see if I could get a flight back to visit them." He explains.

"Oh, I see." Bullet then says almost saddened. 'So, he's gonna be leaving soon.' Ash saw her expression before she blushed and shook her head. 'Am I seriously feeling depressed that he's planning on leaving soon? What is happening to me?' She thought to herself once more.

Ash was about to say something, but then-*CRASH!* a blonde man crashed into the restaurant flying across the room before crashing into a pillar. **HOMERUN!** A lot of people were staring with their mouths gapped open in shock and the duo were no different.

Guy: Hey, it's Bloodedge!

Guy 2: Wait, the Grimm reaper's here?!

Almost everyone rushed out of the restaurant only for each and every one of them be sent flying back in beaten up, until an entire wave of them got sent flying back. Ash and Bullet quickly ran to the scene, only to find that Ragna had already taken off and in just seconds was out of sight. All the people that he had taken down were getting up and groaning in pain and annoyance that they weren't able to catch him.

"Dang, he's fast. And pretty powerful too." Ash says before looking over to see Bullet glaring out in the direction of where the Grimm Reaper went. "Bullet?" He asked snapping her from her thoughts. "Something up?"

"Uh, nothing… let's just say, I'd rather not have his company." She states confusing him.

Then they looked to see the blonde man that got blown into the restaurant first as he was using his sword to keep balance as he stumbled while walking. He looked rather annoyed and was muttering something about 'brother' as he walked by. The two watched as he left and were a little confused at first but shrugged it off.

( **Timeskip** because we need to get to the loving part of this story)

Apparently, the airport was shut down for a while on account of a dangerous 'criminal' on the lose in Kagutsuchi. This meant that Ash's flight home would be delayed and Bullet -though not knowing why- felt a little happy that she was gonna get to talk with him more. During the past few days they stayed in a hotel and though Ash tried to tell Bullet that he would be okay with having a separate room, she told him she wouldn't mind.

Also, during these past few days, they've gotten to know each other and talk about things they've done back then. After spending a while together, both began to start having feelings for one another but have yet to tell each other. Of course, now came the time for Ash to leave and Bullet felt sad again.

As of now, the two were at the airport saying goodbye to one another. "Well, thank you for your company here Bullet." Ash states.

"N-no problem. It was the least I could do anyways." She tells him looking sad.

"It's been really nice getting to know you for these days, I mean, you agree right." He then asks her as she didn't respond, and he noticed. "Hey, Bullet, I'm gonna miss you too, but one we will meet again. I know it." He tells her as she looks up.

"You're sure about that?" She then asked him.

"Of course, without a doubt. I might come back here at some point." He tells her once more as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"…" Bullet only remained silent. Ash was about to say something but then the woman suddenly went forward and gave him a gentle hug. "Promise me you'll come back." She said right up to his ear making him blush.

"…B-Bullet-"

"I said promise!" She then says demandingly.

"GH… Y-you don't have to force me. I promise." He then tells her as she lets go and steps back.

"S-sorry." She tells him blushing.

"It's okay, don't worry." He then tells her as she smiles. They then looked to see Ash's flight was about to take off. "I-I got to go." Ash starts to take off but then stops and looks back. "Thank you again! Goodbye Bullet!" He then says waving.

"Goodbye Ash!" Bullet yells back as he takes off.

Bullet watched as the plane took off and now, she started to feel upset that her crush was gone and she never got to tell him how she felt about him. 'One day, I'll meet you again… then I'm gonna tell you. I will.'

(Another **Timeskip** cause why not?) [After Central Fiction ending]

Bullet was just finishing up taking down some thugs in an alleyway and took off. It's been about five months now and she still has yet to meet Ash once more. She still thought of the boy and was thinking of how she would be able to confess to him, still wondering if she was ever gonna meet him again. He made a promise to her that they would meet once again, that's what gave her a little bit of hope that they'd see each other.

As she was jumping building to building, she could wonder where he could be. Her guess was that he was probably on a little adventure, knowing he was a traveler and all. But once she got back to her apartment, she saw someone at her front door. Her eyes widened at the sight of young familiar looking boy with a backpack walk up to her apartment and didn't believe it at first, but when he turned around and looked into the distance, she saw his face.

'He… he kept his promise.' She thought to herself before she jumped down to go talk to him.

As Ash was about to knock on her door, he heard something land on the ground and turned to see her. "Oh, Bullet! Hey, long time no see. It's been a while." He then said looking at her with a smile. She didn't say anything and just stared at him for a second. "B-Bullet? Are you alright?" He asked before she started walking up to him. "Bu-"

Then she suddenly hugged him. "You kept your promise… good to know you didn't break it." She then says.

"Of course, I kept my promise. What kind of guy do you think I am?" He tells her as she let go.

"Sorry, it's just been a while since we've talked." She then says putting her hand on the back of her head.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it? Sorry for being gone for so long." He replies with a smile.

"Don't apologize, it's fine. It's just… just that, well… I really enjoyed talking with you back then." She tells him with her own smile.

"Yeah, I did too. It's good to be back." He tells her.

Then Bullet looked at him and walked around, studying his appearance. "I think you've gotten taller since last time." She then tells him.

"Really? I don't feel any taller." Ash tells her while looking at himself.

"I don't know, I kind of remember you being shorter than me when we first met." She then tells him as he takes a minute to understand what she meant.

"Oh, yeah. I kind of see it now." He then says seeing that he was taller than Bullet. Then she suddenly got close to him, making him blush just before… she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up revealing a four-pack which made the woman blush from seeing it. "H-HEY! What're you doing?!" He asked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't really know what came over me." She tells him while looking away. "Still, you've gotten more handsome since last time." She mutters to herself.

"What was that?" He asked as she realized he almost heard.

"Nothing!" She quickly said while blushing hardly.

"… Are you sure you're okay? Your face is really red." He was asking while moving forward. He placed a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "Not really high. Still, are you sure you're feeli-" He was saying until suddenly she just grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed her lips into his.

Ash was stunned by the sudden act and his face heated up to over a thousand degrees. But then he started to melt into the kiss, returned it and wrapped his arms around Bullet. As they were doing so, the boy was thinking about how soft her lips were while also a bit confused. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they were in need of oxygen and separated while looking at each other. Then Bullet just realized what she did and immediately took a big step back from the boy with her face blood red.

As for Ash, he had a mixture of feelings going on, one being confusion. "Bullet, did you just… I-I mean, did you?..." He was trying to find words to say as the white-haired woman had enough.

"DAAAH! I can't take it anymore." She then went to him and got in his face once more. "Listen Ash, from the moment we met I've been having these feelings that just seemed to happen and… I-I don't know why or how I have them, but… you know what? I'm gonna get the point. Ash, I love you… I've been in love with you." She then finally says with her head down.

The boy blushed after hearing her confession and didn't know what to say. He then began to think for a moment. Bullet left her head down starting to think that she was about to face rejection, but then felt her chin grabbed before her head was gently pulled up to look at Ash.

"Bullet, do you really mean that? You love me?" He then asks.

"Y-yes… I'm not gonna fake that I'm not anymore." She then closes her eyes.

Then, she felt a pair lips press against hers as her eyes shot open to see Ash starting a kiss this time, already having his arm around her waist and a hand at her cheek. She was shocked at first but then started kissing back, throwing her arms around his shoulders. The kiss didn't last as long as the first one as they separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, you too, huh?" Bullet then asks with a smile.

"Yeah… I know how you feel. I've been in love with you as well, it's just kind of been hard to-" Ash was about to ask.

"Tell me how you really feel?" She finished as he seemed surprised. "What's with the look? I've been there too you know." She then tells him as he blushes.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so." He tells her as they separate from each other. "Does, this mean we're a… you know?" He then asked a little nervous.

"I believe it does. So, what do you wanna do now that we're dating?" She then asks going to him and wrapping an arm around his.

"Um, well…" He said as he was about to think.

(Some time later on)

Ash and Bullet spent the next few days catching up on what they've been doing since they left. When Ash told her that he was gonna be in Kagutsuchi for longer than last time which made her feel better that they were gonna spend more time together. Bullet allowed him to stay with her in her apartment and she had a plan one night.

(Last time **Timeskip** , I swear)

As they entered the apartment, Bullet's plan was ready to go. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Ash asked her.

"Well, one thing… get on the bed." She then suddenly demanded.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked confused.

Then suddenly Bullet grabbed ahold of Ash and threw him on the bed then went to turn off the lights leaving the window as the only thing they had for light. "Sorry about that, darling." She then started to walk over to him while taking off her gauntlets and boots.

"W-what?" He asked getting confused and nervous as she grabbed her jacket and with one swift move threw it off as her shirt was unbuttoned immediately showing off her bust in a strapless bra. "W-wait, what are you doing?!" He asked getting even more nervous as his face went bright red.

She then got on the bed and crawled on top of him until they were face to face. "I want you to take my virginity." She then says lustfully.

And it started with a kiss…

The End…

 **TaiKetch'em: Yeah, it ends there. This is also where AshFan-27 is gonna write a lemon for these two.**

 **AshFan-27: Hell yeah, it is! C'mon I know you guys want to read a lemon for these two. ~ It's written all over y'all's faces.**

 **TaiKetch'em: You can't even see their faces 27.**

 **AshFan-27: Don't need to. I know they want to see these two taking it to the next level, and you know what? I'm gonna start writing right now. Yeah, go search me up on Wattpad and you'll find me there.**

 **TaiKetch'em: *Sigh* Okay, you know what? If you guys are having trouble finding his Wattpad stories, P.M. and maybe I'll give you the link.**

 **AshFan-27: You should've said something like that the first time!**

 **TaiKetch'em: First time was because I didn't want to see my inbox overflowed, this time is because you keep asking them to check out your Wattpad.**

 **AshFan-27: Well, I hope you guys will read my story at least.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Thank you for reading and if you have a suggestion for next time with Davis, I'd recommend series like Doki Doki Literature Club, Mob Talker, or I'll do another RWBY one for pete's sake.**

 **AshFan-27: Don't forget, there are other series like High School DXD and many more!**

 **TaiKetch'em: Again, thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	10. (HighSchool DXD) DavisxKoneko

**Wazzuuuuup! How y'all doing for the holidays? Mine's been good, great, amazing, and everything else. I got a new buddy here as well.**

Bendy Plushie: Hiiiiiiiii!

 **So, this guy is gonna be appearing often, but that's a good thing for me. Now I got someone here to do this with.**

Bendy Plushie: Yippee!

 **MacKid: Wait, what?**

 **MarioKid: What about us?!**

 **TaiKetch'em: Uh, um… Okay, another someone.**

Bendy Plushie: Hello! I'm Bendy! ~

 **TaiKetch'em: Yeah! he's a new member to the crew**

 **MarioKid: … Right, I can live with this.**

 **MacKid: He's kinda cute when you think about it.**

Bendy Plushie: It's nice to meet you all! Hehehehe!

 **MacKid: Maybe not that laugh though.**

 **TaiKetch'em: Anyways, you didn't come here to read about our new member, let's get started on-**

Bendy Plushie: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Aren't you gonna ask a question?

 **TaiKetch'em: … What?**

Bendy Plushie: What do you mean? Do you not ask readers questions? You should really start doing that.

 **TaiKetch'em: Y-yeah, maybe we should.**

 ***Clears throat* Question of the Chapter: If you had to choose which character would you buy as a plush doll?**

 **Bendy, Freddy Fazbear, Chibi Monika, or Baby Tattle Tail?**

 **Leave your answers in your review. But as of now, this chapter is Spiderman!Davis x Koneko from HighSchool DXD.**

In the Occult Research Club by Kuoh Academy, a young teenage boy with tan skin, and maroon colored hair was resting on the couch. He had his arm slumped and hanging over said couch with goggles in his hand as the light from the fire place reflected off its lens along with a black jacket that had a flame design at the edges and a dragon on the back. This boy's name was Davis Motomiya, and he is no ordinary boy.

Davis used to be human but was reincarnated as a devil of the Gremory household. Specifically, pawn to Rias Gremory. He started to stir, and his eyes started to slowly open before he yawns and attempted to get up only to feel a weight hold him down. He looked down and saw a small little white-haired girl with cat ears and tail curled up on his stomach.

Her name was Koneko Toujou and the sight of her made Davis smile before he put his free hand at her head and began to pet her softly. Her ears twitched a bit and groaned a little bit before she shifted in her sleep which the boy thought was cute. He looked at his goggles and decided to try something.

He put his goggles around Koneko's head being careful not to wake her up and got a look at her with his goggles as she was still asleep. Davis' smile never left his face as he began to recall events that brought him to where he was today.

(Long ago)

Davis was leaving his school after staying for soccer practice and waved off to his friends. He wanted to take a short cut this time and decided to head over to the park. 'I don't really feel like heading back home the long way today. I'm just gonna take the shortcut this time.' He thought to himself with a smile on his face before his smile dropped and he came to a stop.

"Wait what?" He said to himself as he saw the entrance to the park was covered in police tape. 'Are you serious?! They closed down the park?' He thought to himself as he sighed. 'Maybe I should take the long way back then.' He then was about to begin walking away, before his head perked up and he looked back and forth.

"Huh, no one seems to be around…" Davis thought out loud before he went over to a certain part of the wall where there were vines and began to climb up the vines like a ladder. 'Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I can sneak past the cops and I'll be home no problem.' He thought to himself while smirking slyly as he landed on ground and took off.

'Hehe, oh man, I'm actually breaking the law. And tots getting away with it.' He had a wide grin on his face as he ran through the park.

But to his surprise, he saw no cops, investigators, or anything of the sort having to do with a crime scene. He was slowing down and was confused as to why the park was closed off with police tape when there weren't any police around or anything. Davis shrugged it off as probably something like they were just in another place in the park.

He then noticed it started to get dark and decided to hurry. But then he started to hear something in the distance. He looked to where it was coming from and ran towards the source and as he got closer, it started to sound like a little kid crying. As Davis was getting closer, he saw what seemed to be a little child curled up at a bush.

'What the-what's a little kid like him doing here?' Davis was confused and looked around but didn't see anyone else around, so he approached the child. "Hey…" He said as the child flinched and saw him and backed away a bit. "No, no, no, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He was getting closer.

"Look, let me get you out of here and find your parents, okay?" He said trying to sooth the little boy.

But then, the boy's face suddenly changed, and he growled as his face looked angry which made Davis stumble back. Then, the child started change and morph into some kind of giant tarantula monster which made Davis' eyes widen at sight. The monster roared at him and he screamed in silence. He attempted to run away but he got grabbed with a web and pulled back getting slammed into a tree.

The boy got up while groaning in pain, barely dodging the monster trying to stab him with its foot. He tried to run away again but a web got his foot and pulled him back towards the tarantula before it bit him at his neck ripping flesh off from him. His eyes widened from the pain as it was taking its time.

He remained there unable to move and slowly losing consciousness as his life was draining from him. He was trapped and unable to move or get away, and now was dying without even getting the chance to say goodbye to his family, friends, anyone at all. As he was losing his life, he thought of the one thing that he cared about more than anything.

He thought about all the good times he had and how he had come so far, but only to be devoured by this ferocious beast in the end. 'Heh, I had a good run… but I guess my time has come hasn't it.' He felt the last bit of his consciousness fade away, his vision becoming blurry, and his hearing falling deaf.

Then with what little hearing he had left, he heard what could be the sound of explosions and the beast crying out in pain as he fell to the ground. Then some other voices could be heard before he everything went black.

(Some time later)

Davis thought it was all over, he thought he was done for, he believed that he was now on his way to the other side. But then he started to groan, and his eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry at first, but it soon began to adjust, and he seemed confused at first. He put his hand on his head groaning before he sat up and rubbed his neck.

He looked around confused, seeing that he was in some kind of living room or so he thought. There was a fire place, three couches, curtains covering somewhere, this was confusing to him because he was supposed to be dead. He checked the part of his neck where he was bit and felt no pain what-so-ever or any scars.

'What the hell is going on?' He thought to himself as he tried to remove his hand form his neck, only to feel something attaching it like a string. 'What the…?' He looked at what was stuck to him and it looked like some kind of web. 'Wha-What the hell?!' He tried to get it off him and managed to rip the web off.

But as soon as the web detached, that same hand flung forward and shot out another web that grabbed ahold of a lamp. He looked scared and got up slowly and carefully as to not break anything and walked toward the table the lamp was on. He grabbed the lamp and slowly but strongly pulled the web off it.

He sighed relieved a bit, only for that relief to disappear as the lamp seemed to have gotten stuck to his other hand. He shook it at first to get it off, then grabbed it as he slowly pulled and found a string of web emerging from his wrist onto the lamp holding it.

"What the hell is going on here?" He said quietly as he shook his hand, shooting out another web, grabbing another lamp.

He looked scared at first but just decided to pull it back. "And anyways, I do-AAHA!" A boy about his age with brown hair was coming through the door and had the lamp hit and smashed on his head. "WHAT THE FUCK!? OW!" He was on the floor holding his head in pain as Davis cringed a bit from what he did.

"Issei, are you okay?" A red-haired girl came in and checked on him with a group of people.

"Where the hell did that even come from?!" The boy yelled out as he got up.

"Ummm…" They all turned towards Davis who looked nervous. "I-I'm sorry… about… the lamp." He said putting down the other one.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it." The little white-haired girl says with a shrug.

"Why'd you hit me with fucking lamp?!" Issei scolded him angry.

"I-I didn't mean to!" The maroon haired boy defended himself.

"So, what?! It just flew at me?!" He argued back.

"Issei, calm down." The red head put her hand on his shoulder.

"But… sorry, President." He then says with his head down.

"Look, I didn't just decide to throw something I didn't-" Davis was saying before two webs shot out of both his wrists and stuck to walls. "… I-it's not what it looks like, I swear-" He panicked at first before the redhead giggled.

"Don't worry, we can help you out." She said a she walks to him taking out a box cutter and cut the strings of webs. "There." He looked at his wrists, then back at her.

"Okay, you know something's up. Just who are you, what am I doing here, and what is going on with me?" He bombarded her with questions.

"Calm down, for starters I think introductions are necessary first." She told him before having him walk over to one of the couches and sit down. "First thing's first, my name is Rias Gremory. And as of now, you are one of my servants." She tells him as she walked over to the couch across.

"Wait, what?!" Davis says in shock.

"Calm down, you don't need to worry. I'll explain it to you in a second." Rias tells him reassuringly.

He was a little confused at what she meant but then heard a giggle from next to him. "You know, you're kind of cute all worried like that." A navy-blue haired girl with a pony-tail says. "Oh, right, I'm Akeno Himejima. Nice to meet you, cutie." She says to which he backed away a little bit. "Aw, you're no fun." She says in disappointment.

"I get what you're kinda going through, I was in your spot at some point. My name is Issei Hyodou: Future Harem King. Nice to meet ya." Issei says holding out his hand.

"… Um, okay." Davis just shook his hand.

"Yuuto Kiba." The blonde one gave a bow.

"Xenovia Quarta, former member of the church. And I have recently had the same event happen, though in a different manner." The blue haired one with a green streak in her hair then introduced herself.

"Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you." The younger blonde says.

Then the little white-haired girl walked up to him. "Koneko… Koneko Toujou. Learn it and remember it." She says in a bored tone. She stood in front of him as he stared at her and she seemed to notice. "Who do you think you're looking at?" She asked in a more threatening tone.

"DAHA! Nothing, nothing at all!" He flailed his arms in defense as Akeno giggled from him being startled while he looked annoyed.

"Hmph, baka." Koneko mumbles under her breath.

"Okay, now let's discuss the current situation." Rias then says gaining his attention.

(A timeskip of explaining later)

"… T-this is… a lot to take in." Davis says with his hand on his face as he's thinking. "So, you're telling me that you guys are all devils…" He asks as Rias nods. "And I've been reincarnated as a devil and a part of this peerage you call it?"

"That is correct." She tells him calmly.

"And that demon was roaming the park which was why it was shut down?" He asked again.

"Exactly." She tells him again calmly.

Davis looked shocked at what he heard and thought. "I-I gotta say, this is all hard to believe but after being attacked by that thing…" He was saying until a web shot out of his wrist again and hit above the fire place. "… Right, can you tell me how 'this' is suddenly happening?" He then asks.

"Well, I'd guess that it's probably got to do with your Sacred Gear." Yuuto tells him.

"Sacred Gear?"

"Originally known as God's Artifacts, they're powerful weaponry that is bestowed upon humans, devils and angels. It would seem as though yours is based off the powers of a spider I would say." Rias explains to him.

Davis looks amazed but then remembered the situation he was in. "Well, is there any way to control it or something? Cause this is kinda annoying." He says as he tugs the web.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to control it with a little bit of experience." The women giggled a little bit. "Trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end." She then got up and took out the cutter again.

"Right." He says as the web was cut.

"But dude, that is cool. You're like… a human-spider or something?" Issei tells him something that's totally not a reference in amazement.

"But, what am I gonna tell my parents?" Davis asks concerned.

"Don't tell them crap, it's that simple, you baka." Koneko says rudely.

"Seriously? You think they're not gonna question seeing webs everywhere?" The boy asks.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She asks again.

"Wha-*sigh* Whatever." He just let it go.

(Timeskip)

"Thanks for helping out with my calls." Koneko tells Davis as her and him were walking somewhere.

"No problem, it's the least I could do, Ms. Toujou." He replies

"Don't mention it. And drop the Ms., we're the same age baka." She tells him.

"… Right… So, if I'm guessing correctly; I'm now a devil with spider like abilities. I can shoot webs, climb walls, and can see better in the dark and hear things farther away?" He asks her curiously.

"You got it." She tells him in a bored tone.

"Well, I can get the seeing better in the dark part. It's almost like it isn't even dark whatso ever." He says while looking around the streets.

"Mommy, please!" He heard as he turned to see a boy in the distance with his mother.

"No means no. Do I make myself clear?"

"O-Okay."

"And I think that hearing better part is gonna get annoying." Davis says a little unnerved.

"You'll get used to it. We all have stronger senses." Koneko tells him.

He understood it a bit and felt a bit bad for the devils with stuff like this. While Davis was close to her, took the time to see that Koneko was actually pretty close to his size… well not really, Davis was shorter than everyone else in Rias' Peerage, but he wasn't too short. Not only that, Koneko seemed to only be tall enough for her head to reach his chest. Then she caught him looking.

"What are you looking at?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"N-nothing, sorry for staring." He says while looking away.

"Baka." Koneko mumbled loud enough for Davis to hear and he sweated.

( **Timeskip** )

The two had just finished their duties for the night and were heading back to Davis' home to drop him off. "That's how contracts work, huh?" He asked curiously.

"Yep, pretty much." Koneko tells him.

"Didn't think we'd have to go through something like this. I wonder if I'll ever get a contract." The boy states. Then he looked back at his wrists. "Ya know, my wrists seem to have suddenly stopped shooting webs. I wonder why."

"It's probably because you're getting more used to having such powers. Ether that, or you're getting closer to bringing out your Sacred Gear." She tells him.

"I guess so, though, I don't really th-" Davis was saying until he felt something off and stopped walking.

"What's up?" Koneko asked confused.

"Nothing it's just…" He was saying until something triggered something in him and he jumped at Koneko, duck and rolling from something that got shot at them and broke the concrete as he landed on his feet. 'Woah, I didn't know I also had reflexes too.' He thought amazed before he looked to where the blast was shot from.

"Damn, I almost had you. But I won't miss again, I'll be sure of that." A man in a dark coat walked towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" Davis asked a little angry after he put Koneko down.

"He's probably a Fallen Angel. Be careful." She tells him.

"Fallen? You mean those assholes who just go and kill whoever they want?" He asks her.

"I'm no ordinary Fallen Angel brat, I just so happened to sense someone here had a strong Sacred Gear. Though to think it'd belong to someone so child-like, but I guess ya can't judge a book by its cover." He says as he summons a light spear in his hands. "But I believe it's time for you to die!" He then says with a wide smile before throwing the spear at them.

Davis and Koneko dodged the blast with Koneko rolling and Davis sticking to the wall, being surprised at first. "Oh, don't think that's all I can do." The man says before the boy felt something go off in his mind again and quickly jumped off just before spikes appeared where he was and landing on the ground.

"Oh, geez this is insane. I haven't even been a devil for a day and people are already trying to kill me." He says before bending backwards to avoid another spear and back flipped.

"Is that so? Then today is your lucky day, for I say release you from the torture." The man readies another spear.

"Don't forget about me, dumbass!" Koneko yells as she landed a strong punch on the back of the man's head.

But not seeing the smile on his face. "So, naïve." He says before he suddenly disappeared.

"What the-" Davis says before something again hit his senses and he flung his hands forward with the two middle fingers closed catching the little girl in his web string before pulling her back to avoid a spear coming at her and catch her. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Koneko says a little relieved to be alive.

'What's going on? It's like my body is moving on its own.' He thought to himself confused.

"Well, I can say you're lasting longer then previous targets of mine." The man says appearing before them. "Of course, you wouldn't know my ability to create substitutes to take my place whenever I want." He says before he got blasted with a blast from Koneko.

"I can be anywhere." He says behind Davis who twirled around kicking him.

"And you can't beat me so easily." Then the two quickly dodge a spear headed for the as the ground got broken off.

Only for Koneko to get kicked to the ground then grabbed before getting slammed into a wall. "Koneko!" Davis yelled out worried.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. You demons really do have hearts." The man says with a smile before slamming Koneko down onto the ground.

Davis looked angry and jumped high into the air before coming back down about to pound the man only to hit another substitute. "Not that I give a crap anyway." He then got punched in the gut and in the face several times.

"You dumbass!" The boy yelled throwing a punch, but it was another substitute.

Then a spear stabbed through his stomach. "Pathetic." The man grabbed him and through him aside. "What kind of Sacred Gear would some weakling like you have?... oh well, too bad." He says walking up to him.

"Get away from him!" Koneko yelled out while attempting to get up.

"I think it's time I put you out of your misery." He said ignoring her.

Davis was feeling unbearable pain right now and couldn't move as he coughed up blood. 'Is this seriously my fate?... to keep dying over and over again? Why is it that I'm the one dying all the time?' He thought to himself as the man formed a spear. 'This is it? This is how it ends a second time?'

"I believe your time is finished." The man the plunged the spear at him… only for a light to blind him as he walked away. "What the hell?!" He yelled out in confusion as the light was coming from Davis.

"I-is that what I think it is?" Koneko asks herself shocked.

'No, I refuse! I am not gonna keep going through this shit over and over again! I will fight, no matter what!' The boy yelled out in his thoughts.

"Damn you little shit! Just die!" The man yelled as he readied another spear and shot it at him.

But then suddenly the light died down and Davis just dodged the spear but in a slow motion used his webs to grab the spear and swing it back at its user just missing him. When he landed down, he wasn't in his regular clothes, but rather was in some kind of strange black and yellow suit which covered his entire body. **Think of the Spider Armour-MK II Suit from Spiderman.**

Needless to say, the man was shocked to see what just happened. "Woah…" Davis looked at himself and was surprised himself after seeing what he was wearing. "What is this?" He says in amazement.

"Davis, that suit…" He heard and looked to Koneko. "What you're wearing right now, that must be Sacred Gear." She tells him.

"Seriously? Wow, this is so cool." The boy says to himself. 'But now's not the time to be getting amazed though. I gotta take care of this asshole first.' He thinks as he looks at the man.

"Damn you… DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" The man then summons his wings and chases after Davis.

But he just dodged the attempted assault and jumped back at him ready to punch him. But as soon as the man smirked, the boy twisted his body and shot a web at where he really was and then swing him down onto the pavement, shocking and damaging him. He then pulled his webs back to punch him in the gut then give him a beat down before kicking him into a wall.

"How… how did you suddenly get so powerful." The man asks scared.

"I don't know much myself, but what I do know is that I need to teach assholes like you a lesson. So, no hard feelings." Davis says earning a glare as he walks towards the man.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you!" The man then summoned a spear as a last resort and attempted to slash at his target.

However, in a swift motion he jumped over him, shot a web to grab the arm with a spear, then pull it while still in the air, slicing his head off with his own spear. Davis looked at his work and saw the Fallen Angel bleeding out before falling to the ground. He was shocked at first to see that he had just killed him, but then thought that he had no choice, so he tried not to think about it.

"You okay?" Koneko's voice peeked as he looked to see her in front of him.

"Y-yeah… let's just… l-let's just get out of her quickly." Davis says a little nervous.

( **Timeskip** again)

"So, that suit was basically my Sacred Gear then? That was insane but, also kinda cool." Davis says while they're in front of his house.

"Yeah, you should be able to control your powers for now. Just be careful, Fallen Angels like that might appear more often now that another devil is here." Koneko warns him.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anything else I need to know about being a devil or something?" He asks her.

"I think you pretty much got the rundown of how everything works. Also, I might need help again sometime so expect us to be working together again in the near future." She tells him.

"Right, see you some other time then." He says holding out his hand.

"Sure." She just says in a bored tone as she shook the hand.

But after they shook, when they tried to pull back, they appeared to be stuck. "Uh..." Davis tried to let go.

"What the hell?" Koneko says as she kept trying to separate only to get far enough apart to see that a web was sticking them together. "Baka! What did you do?" She accused him.

"I didn't do anything, it just happened?" He told her while they tried to separate. "Okay, let's just pull at the same time." He says as they stop for a second.

They then wait before they both yanked at the same time and the web ripped along with Koneko stumbling forward a bit, landing right into the boy's arms. She blushed a bit from where she was until Davis stood her back up.

"S-sorry about that. I guess I can't really control that completely." He apologizes.

"I-it's no trouble. Have fun being a devil." She tells him before leaving.

He was a little dumbfound about how she stuttered at first but shrugged it off as nothing and just went to his front door. Before he opened it though, he behind him then back towards the door and sighed before letting his head fall to the door. 'What am I gonna tell my parents when they get back.'

(Another **Timeskip** cause why not? Tai, you owe me double for this!)

 **TaiKetch'em: Wha-dude, I said I'd pay you after this.**

(Yeah? Well I don't get payed enough to do this ****)

 **TaiKetch'em: Fine, I'll give you a little raise after this, whatever.**

(A li-*Sigh* you know what, it's better than nothing)

(Gremory house in Hell)

Davis was walking through the hallway back to his room and wasn't getting a good feeling after what he heard. "Other devils are gonna be coming here from other houses huh… just great. **NO NO NO NO NOT YET!**

(*Sigh* What then?)

 **TaiKetch'em: The pool, part. The pool!**

(WHATEVER)

(Back to the real world)

After a while, Davis got to know the rest of Rias' Peerage, from fighting alongside them to just hanging out with them. The one person he didn't like was Issei, and I'm sure you could guess why. Akeno was pretty, but in a sense that made him a little scared of her because of how she acts and how she talks to certain girls about doing disgusting stuff with his webs. Asia was the nicest and the one he liked to talk to, Xenovia was… uh, Xenovia. Yuuto he got along with nicely, Rias was also caring towards him and the others but seemed to have the most for Issei for some reason.

Koneko was probably the closest he's been getting since becoming a devil. He'd always help her out with calls and whatnot, she helped him a bit with his Sacred Gear so that he could control it and he finally managed do so. But unfortunately, he doesn't fully control it. He'll sometimes find that when shaking hands or making any kind of contact with Koneko at certain times will his webs sometimes get stuck to her. It didn't happen all the time, but, it did happen certain times.

Right now, they were currently at the pool at Rias' school and after cleaning it up and… Akeno spending some time with Issei, everyone began to get changed into their swimsuits for the day. Xenovia though was taking a while and the others just decided to start without her. Davis was currently right now helping Koneko learn to swim and had some time to think to himself.

'Man, I didn't think Koneko didn't know how to swim. I guess she didn't have the time or something.' Davis looked up at the sky for a second while thinking. 'I'm starting to get this weird vibes whenever I'm around her though, something I kinda used to fell around Kari. Maybe… Eh, I don't know, she might not feel the same.' He was thinking until…

"Hey, uh Davis." He heard and looked down at Koneko. "I'm sorry you have to help me learn to swim." She says to him.

"Hey, no problem, I honestly don't mind-" He says until he hits a wall and Koneko went into his arms again. 'Oh, shit…' He thought to himself knowing how Koneko acts but…

"You're… r-really kind Davis… e-even now." She says to him.

"Well, I want to help out even underclassmen like you. I'm nice all the way." He says while patting her head. "To be honest, I'm still getting used to being a devil." He tells her as she looked up at him with a blush, which caused a bit a of a blush to form on his face and turn away.

Davis then got out of the pool and helped Koneko out as well. "T-thanks…" She says under her breath.

"No probl…" He was replying until they attempted to separate only to see webs got their hands stuck. "OH, COME ON!"

(Now we can **Timeskip** to thehouse)

Davis was walking through the hallway back to his room and wasn't getting a good feeling after what he heard. "Other devils are gonna be coming here from other houses huh… just great. I get to fell like a low class." He said to himself. "Whatever, at least I'm something alright. Especially with my spider powers I can use without summoning my Sacred Gear." He said to himself before thinking.

"I probably shouldn't be talking out loud." He says again before he looked at the door that lead to Koneko's room. 'Koneko's been busy with training and she hasn't told anyone what she's been doing but…' He then went to the door and opened it while peeking inside.

"Hey, Koneko!" He said quietly not to disturb her if she is sleeping and walked in towards the bed. 'Maybe I shouldn't get her up. She's been going through too much lately and…' He was thinking about to leave until he spotted cat ears strangely upon her head. 'Wait, what?' He was in a little disbelief.

"As the saying goes, the cats-out-of-the-bag." He heard as he turned to see Rias at the door.

(Outside)

"The reason she's been pushing herself like that, is fighting her own power and existence." Rias tells Davis while they were on the balcony. "Long ago two nekomata were born." She starts off.

"Nekomata? Like the Youkai?" He asked curious.

(Story)

 _The two were homeless orphans, but they had each other. As long as they were together, they had someone to depend on. Eventually, both were picked by a devil, in time they finally had a chance at a good life... But by turning into a devil, the older sister's hidden power began to flow. Having lost control, she killed her master. And vanished without a trace. She became a dangerous stray that decimated and entire pursuit force, and fearing the same would happen, devils went out in search of the other to kill her and keep this from happening again._

(Story end)

"However, my brother intervened and was given dominance over her. Zechs then assigned her to my service in hopes I would give her happiness. I had to give her a name first." Rias continues to tell the boy.

"That's Koneko?" He asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes." He heard before turning towards the girl seeing her out of bed.

"Koneko, you should be resting." Rias tells her.

"I'm alright, sorry for worrying you." Koneko tells them.

"No surprise for one of the neko-so clan members. Still don't push it." The redhead tells her. "I don't care from who you're descended from I want you to take better care of yourself." She tells her.

Koneko didn't respond, and Davis felt bad about what she was going through, wishing he could help.

( **Timeskip)**

Right now, Davis was on the roof thinking. 'Man, I wish I could help her out. I wanna tell her how I really feel about her, but… I just can't bring myself to do it though.' He was thinking to himself. "Man, c'mon just be a man already and do it!" He then slapped himself.

"Do what exactly?" He heard before turning to see someone familiar at the edge of the roof.

"Oh, it's just you." He said in disappointment.

"Come on man, I know we have our fair share of fights *grunt* but still I'm a boy you can talk to." Issei says as he was grunting from getting up onto the roof. "So, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"N-nothing really." Davis tells him.

"Ya sure? You seem in pretty deep thought about nothing." The brown haired pervert states. Davis didn't answer him immediately and looked away. "… Is it about Koneko?" He asked.

"Wha-how'd you-?" Davis was shocked at first.

"C'mon man, you think the rest of us hadn't noticed how you have been around her lately? Akeno makes jokes about you and her doing unspeakable stuff sometimes when you're not around." Issei tells him as Davis was shocked and blushed from what he heard.

"Um, well… Yeah, it does have something to do with Koneko." The maroon haired boy thought about it. "I kind of have this feeling for her but, I don't know how to tell her-" He was saying.

"Hold on, I know where this is going. It's one of those clichés in animes that happen all the time."

"Wait it happens in anime?"

"Yeah, even in some fanfictions too." After saying that the two slowly turned towards the audience. "It's a thing where it's like 'Oh, I don't like that girl' or 'Oh, I don't like that boy' cases where one doesn't confess that they like another." Issei explains to him.

"But I didn't say I don't like her." Davis tells him.

"But you didn't say you did until now." The brown-haired boy tells him. "Ether way man, you should just straight up tell her man. It's a fifty-fifty chance of her having the same feelings." He continues to tell him.

"You're not even a hundred percent sure that's true, are you?" The goggle head says to him.

"Don't be such a downer man! Look, just try to do okay. Sure, I may not have confessed to… certain girls how I feel yet, but I think they got the idea. They'd probably agree that you should do that." Issei still tells him. Davis looks down. "Just give it some thought at least." He then went back to the edge of the roof.

"Uh, dude?" He then asked catching Davis' attention.

"Yes?" Davis looked at him.

"A little help here? Could use your webs right about now." Issei then asked.

The goggle wearer sighed before going to help him down.

(Another f*** **Timeskip** cause why not)

After a little run down with Loki, -yes we skipped it- Davis was now unconscious right now in his suit on his bed not moving. When they were fighting, he took a heavy hit and began to bleed out, but they managed to get him healed enough to last longer. But he became exhausted from the fight and passed out afterwards leaving many worried and believed he took severe damage, but he was still able to pull through.

As he was resting, a white haired neko had peek through his door and made her way to hist bed. "Davis…" Koneko whispered loudly… no response.

She climbed onto the bed then crawled over to him, starting with checking his pulse. He was still alive to her relief, which brought her to sigh. She then got closer and took a look at the rip in his suit where he got the wound. She then went to his face, then began to caress his cheek.

"Davis, I wish I could've…" Koneko began before she heard a grunt come from him, yet he still didn't wake up. "I wish I could tell you this but, I… I-I just don't know how to say to your face but…" She was stuttering trying to find words to say. "A-at first, I-I wasn't really into you but, a-after spending so much time together I-I began to h-have these weird feelings t-that just started…" She stopped before her cat ears and tail just popped out all of the sudden and she put her head at his chest.

"… the point is… I love you and… I hope you don't see me differently because of what I really am." She says as she felt water form in her eyes.

Koneko then felt something touch the back of her head and started rubbing. "That's probably the best thing I've heard." She heard before looking up and crawling back to Davis' face and grabbed the mask and ripped it off his head to see he was awake, then he smiled at her. "It's good to know how ya feel about me." He then says calmly.

She then stared at him before looking angry and punching him as he grunted in pain. "YOU DUMBASS BAKA! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I thought you were gonna die!" She yelled at him while grabbing the neck of his suit.

"GH! Not so rough!" He told her as she let go.

"Don't do that! I was scared about you, I thought we'd lost you… I thought I'd… I-I thought I'd never have the chance to tell you how I felt!" Koneko was beginning to cry and when Davis saw, he felt bad after what happened.

"I… I'm sorry Koneko, I didn't mean to make you sad." He said he put his hand on her face and wiped tears away with his thumb.

Then she jumped at him, smashing her lips into his as he was shocked at what just happened and blushed. Davis was surprised to see Koneko do something that was completely unlike her, but more or less, his first kiss was taken now. They separated and Koneko looked shocked as well before she blushed and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry… I know you're still hurt and-" She was saying until she got pulled into a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry. To be honest, I've had the same thing happen to me as well." Davis says as he pats her head. "And still and will love you, Koneko." He tells her.

"Even though you know what I truly am?" She asked.

"Devil, neko, I don't care what you are. You act all tough, but to others, you're really sweet and that's all that matters to me." He continues to tell her as she smiles. "Besides, I think your cat ears and tail are pretty cute." He then says.

Hearing that made Koneko's blush deepen and she dug her face into his chest while mumbling. Seeing this made Davis chuckle a little at how she was acting. "I'll love you till the end, my cute little neko." He tells her.

"Hmph… baka." She mutters one last time while looking annoyed, but inside she liked being called such a name.

The End

 **And that's it. This is the best way to start the new year off. If you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought down below. Suggestion? Leave it in a review. With that I'll see, you next time.**

Bendy Plushie: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **And as a plus, this guy is now apart of my cast. So once again, check out my other fanfictions, thank you all so much for reading, Happy New Year, and stay tuned.**


	11. (AN) Announcement and Rant

**Okay, guys I have an announcement to make. But first and foremost, I want to get this out. I'm getting sick of getting Yugi-Oh requests here and there and I've just about had it. Everytime I post a new chapter I expect to hear your thoughts and opinions on what you think, but instead all I get a request for Yugi-Oh or another story!**

 **I don't hate Yugi-Oh, not saying it's bad or anything, but I am sick of getting Yugi-Oh requests. There are a bunch of Pokémon/Yugi-Oh stories out there! Just read those for f***s sake! From now on, I do not want to see another Yugi-Oh requests instead of you guys telling me what you think of the chapter. I will not do a Yugi-Oh request if that's all you're here to read for.**

 **Also, no more story requests cause I have the exact same reasons as the last one. I see one more review asking me to do a story or Yugi-Oh thing on this story, and I'll stop doing this one-shot series all together! I swear.**

 ***Huff* Sorry guys, I just… I can not take it anymore. I'm really stressed out and needed to get some anger out and so I had to rant about that. But I'm series, no more requests to do Yugi-Oh. I'm not saying you can't leave requests for those or a story, but just, read the chapter and tell me what you think instead of just doing that.**

 **On another note, I'm planning on separating this story and have Ash and Davis be in different stories. So from now on, this story will only be used for having both Ash and Davis in the chapter. I will still do part two of AshxVelvet and DavisxNeptune, but they will be in different stories.**

 **Why am I doing this? Well, I honestly don't know to be honest. I just think that it would make sense if this was used for when they're both in a chapter instead, hence why I'm separating them. The Davis one-shots will be Digimon+X-overs and Ash will be in Pokémon+X-overs.**

 **One more thing, do not request instead of commenting what you thought of the chapter. You can request, but I want to hear your thoughts and opinions not just requests that you're gonna leave over and over again. Cause trust me, leaving the same requests over and over is not gonna get you what you want, you're just badgering the writer if you keep doing that.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned guys, and I hope you'll understand.**


End file.
